Morgendämmerung 1 - London
by Mo72
Summary: Wie hätte es Severus Snape ergehen können, wenn er die Schlacht von Hogwarts überlebt hätte? Eine AU-Geschichte, aus verschiedenen Blickwinkeln geschrieben, die auch Einblicke in die Vergangenheit bereithält. - Pairings bleiben vorwiegend Canon, mir selber gehören weder die Magierwelten noch die darin agierenden Charaktere - nur Monica ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen! Kein Slash!
1. 1 Dunkelheit

**1. Dunkelheit.**

Als er aus tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit auftauchte, trieben seine Gedanken träge durcheinander. Er versuchte nach einem von ihnen zu greifen, doch er entglitt ihm rasch wieder. Es war eisig um ihn herum – und auch in ihm. Mühsam versuchte er sein Zittern zu unterdrücken. Was war mit ihm passiert? War er tot? Nein, sicher nicht, sonst wäre ihm wohl nicht so kalt.

Er wollte die Augen öffnen, doch seine Lider waren schwer wie Blei. Mit einem schwachen Seufzen gab er den Versuch auf und blieb einfach liegen, auf dem kalten staubigen Boden, müde, verwirrt und fröstelnd. Etwas Klebriges bedeckte seinen Hals, und seine linke Schulter schrie vor Schmerzen. Seine Gedanken glitten davon, fort von hier, und er folgte ihnen dankbar hinauf zu den Sternen, die kalt auf ihn herunter leuchteten.

Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, konnte er nicht einmal ahnen, als ein Luftzug auf seinem Gesicht ihn wieder in die Nähe des Wachseins lockte. Er schaffte es gerade so, die Augen einen winzigen Spalt zu öffnen, doch sein Blick verschwamm und offenbarte ihm nur eine vage Ahnung von leuchtendem Scharlachrot und Gold, das sich vor seinem Gesicht bewegte. Was war das – ein Gryffindor-Schal? War der Junge etwa hier geblieben, anstatt seiner Bestimmung zu folgen?

Er wollte die Hand heben und den Schal vor seinem Gesicht packen, wollte den Jungen zu sich herunter ziehen und ihm ordentlich die Leviten lesen. Doch sein Arm wog eine Tonne, er konnte ihn nicht einmal anheben. Die fruchtlose Anstrengung forderte ihren Tribut: seine Augen schlossen sich wieder, ohne dass er es hätte verhindern können, und hinter seinen Lidern tanzten langsam winzige silberne Punkte. Wie Sternenlicht, das sich in den Augen des Jungen spiegelte… in Lilys Augen.

Seine Gedanken verwischten sich und zogen ihn wieder einmal mit sich ins Dunkel hinab, in die Erinnerung daran, was geschehen war. Bilder tauchten aus der Finsternis um ihn herum auf: der Dunkle Lord, die Schlange, der Angriff… und dann der Junge. Der Junge, wie er neben ihm kniete; wie er ihm diese wichtigen Erinnerungen überließ, während das Leben aus ihm heraus rann. Er erinnerte sich an die grünen Augen, an das Gefühl, dass Lily ihn nicht allein hier liegen lassen würde, und daran, wie er in eine gnädige Ohnmacht hinübergeglitten war. Dann war da nur noch diese samtene Schwärze gewesen, bodenlose, schwerelose, empfindungslose Schwärze.

Er fühlte große Tropfen, die auf ihn herunterfielen. Regen? Oder Tränen? Weinte der Junge etwa um ihn? Oder um die verpasste Gelegenheit, den Dunklen Lord endgültig zu vernichten? War er hier geblieben, bei ihm, seiner Mutter wesentlich ähnlicher, als Severus je hätte glauben mögen? An seiner Seite geblieben, anstatt zu tun, was von ihm erwartet wurde? Dann war alles umsonst gewesen.

Ärger stieg in ihm hoch, Ärger über den Jungen, doch er hatte nicht die Kraft wütend zu werden. Es war alles verloren. Die einzige Chance war vertan. Wozu, bei Merlins Lesestein, hatte er dann dem Jungen sein Innerstes offenbart, ihm seinen Weg gezeigt?

Wieder fiel sachte etwas auf ihn herab, warme Tropfen, die seinen Hals hinab rannen, die dünne Spuren auf seiner kalten Haut zogen, irgendwie angenehm waren. Etwas flatterte davon – ein Umhang? Ging der Junge nun doch noch, um seine Prophezeiung zu erfüllen, weil er Snape für tot hielt? Sein Ärger verrann so rasch wie die Tropfen, und die hallenden Fragen in seinem Geist wichen angenehmer Ruhe. Er versank in der Finsternis.

Dumpfe, leise Stimmen drangen wie durch dicke Watte zu ihm durch. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sie kannte. Eine Frau, und da war der Junge… oder? Er gab sich Mühe zu verstehen, was sie sagten, doch es war nur undefinierbares Murmeln. Vielleicht bildete er sich das Ganze auch nur ein, wünschte sich verzweifelt ihre Gesellschaft herbei, irgendjemanden, um nicht allein in dieser Hütte zu sterben. Die grünen Augen – wenn sie über ihn wachten, würde er alles Leid der Welt klaglos ertragen. Doch genau diese stets geliebten Augen waren es, die auf keinen Fall bei ihm bleiben durften. Der Preis wäre viel zu hoch.

Dann spürte er eine warme Hand auf seiner Stirn, eine weitere umschloss sein Handgelenk, und ganz nahe bei sich hörte er eine leise Frauenstimme. Sie klang ruhig und entschlossen, und gleich darauf wurde sein Körper hochgehoben, während jemand ihn in eine Decke wickelte. Als er warm eingehüllt dahinschwebte, ließ sein Zittern etwas nach, und er begrüßte dankbar die wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen, die sein Gesicht trafen. Etwas zerrte plötzlich heftig und ruckartig an ihm, und wieder versank er in der Dunkelheit.


	2. 2 Erwachen

**2. Erwachen.**

„… zurückgekommen? Er ist doch nach der Beisetzung verschwunden, und niemand wusste wohin. Also, woher wusste er dann, dass er gerade jetzt hierher kommen musste?"

Diese Stimme kannte er, auch wenn er sie noch etwas undeutlich hörte. Es war der Junge… nein, der junge Mann. Harry Potter. Lilys Sohn. Ein Junge war er längst nicht mehr; er und seine Freunde waren so schnell erwachsen geworden, schneller als alle anderen Schüler, schneller sogar als Snape selbst. Doch war es ein Wunder? Hatten sie jemals eine andere Wahl gehabt, als ihre Kindheit rasch hinter sich zu lassen, wo doch das Bestehen der Welt von ihren Entscheidungen abhing? Doch weshalb war Potter am Leben?

Auch dieses Mal brachte er nicht mehr fertig, als einen Millimeter die Augen zu öffnen. Alles andere war zu mühsam. Sein Körper brannte, seine Kehle fühlte sich an, als hätte jemand sie mit Sandpapier ausgerieben, er hatte mit Übelkeit erregendem Schwindel zu kämpfen, und seine Gedanken taumelten wie große tropische Schmetterlinge träge und ziellos durch seinen Geist, so dass er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

Die Einrichtung des Zimmers kam ihm vage bekannt vor, auch wenn sein Blick sich rasch wieder trübte und schwarze Punkte durch sein ohnehin eingeschränktes Sichtfeld huschten. Er ließ die Lider wieder sinken und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was er gesehen hatte: die Farben seines Hauses, smaragdgrün und silber, das konnte er zumindest mit Sicherheit sagen. Und es schien sich um ein Schlafzimmer zu handeln. Also war er zumindest nicht in Askaban gelandet – noch nicht.

„Damit kenn ich mich nicht aus", antwortete die Stimme einer Frau bedauernd, doch er konnte ein Lächeln heraushören, „bei uns in Neuengland gibt´s keine mehr, nicht mal im Sanktuarium von Rowan. Sie galten als ausgestorben, schon seit langem. Es heißt, sie seien sehr klug, treu und intuitiv. Aber auch wenn wir über die näheren Umstände nie etwas erfahren werden, jedenfalls war´s doch gut, dass er da war. Oder?"

„Das steht mal fest", gab der Junge zurück; seine Schritte kamen näher. „Wie geht´s ihm, Monica? Wird er das überleben?"

Die Frau – sie schien noch recht jung zu sein – seufzte leise. „Naja, es ist schon ein Problem, dass wir ihn nicht ins St. Mungo bringen konnten. Die haben auf jeden Fall bessere Möglichkeiten und hätten schneller handeln können… aber ich denke, das kriegen wir auch hier hin, dauert eben etwas länger. Fawkes hat gute Vorarbeit geleistet, zum Glück. Wobei es schon an ein Wunder grenzt, dass Minerva und du es geschafft habt, ihn hierher zu bringen. Hilfst du mir mal kurz?"

„Sicher." Die Stimme des Jungen war nun direkt neben ihm, zu seiner Rechten, während die Frau auf der anderen Seite stand.

Es mussten Harry Potters Hände sein, die seinen Nacken stützten und seinen Oberkörper anhoben. Die Finger der Frau – Monica? - begannen sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und streiften es schließlich vorsichtig über seine Schultern und Arme hinunter, dann hörte er, wie ein Kissen aufgeschüttelt wurde, und der Junge ließ ihn behutsam wieder in sein Bett zurücksinken. „Ich muss los", hörte er ihn sagen, „die warten schon." Schritte verließen leise den Raum und eine Tür schloss sich.

Severus hörte Wasser plätschern und spürte, wie jemand sein Gesicht wusch. Zarte Finger tasteten über seinen schmerzhaft pochenden Hals, und etwas zupfte an seiner Haut; es fühlte sich an, als würde ihn eine Maus in den Hals zwicken, und automatisch spannten sich seine Muskeln an.

„Gleich vorbei", sagte Monicas Stimme leise, „ich muss nur kurz unter die Verbände sehen, ja?" Leise zischend holte sie Luft. „Verdammt, dieses blöde Vieh! – Fawkes?" Ein leiser, angenehm melodischer Vogelruf war zu hören, dann ein Flattern, und etwas landete auf der Matratze neben ihm. Gleich darauf spürte er wieder diese warmen Tropfen über seinen Hals rinnen.

Also war es gar nicht der Junge gewesen, dort draußen in der Hütte, sondern Fawkes? Was er für einen rot-goldenen Schal gehalten hatte, waren die Federn des Phönix gewesen, und nun spürte er dessen heilende Tränen auf seiner Haut. Aber wo kam der Vogel her? Und weshalb? Was war überhaupt inzwischen alles geschehen?

Die Frau namens Monica klebte die dicken Pflaster wieder fest. Er hörte einen Korken, der aus einer Flasche gezogen wurde, dann ein Gluckern, und jetzt sprach sie ihn direkt an: „Okay, Professor, ich geb Ihnen jetzt diesen Blutbildungstrank, ja? Dank dieser dämlichen Schlange und ihrem Gift fangen die Wunden ständig wieder an zu bluten. Warten Sie, ich helf Ihnen."

Sanft hob sie seinen Kopf an und stützte ihn, während er versuchte, das leicht metallisch schmeckende Gebräu zu schlucken. Es war schwieriger als gedacht, denn seine raue Kehle brannte beim Kontakt mit der Flüssigkeit wie Feuer. Doch er leerte folgsam das Glas und trank danach gierig das Wasser, das sie ihm reichte. Das war schon besser, das Brennen im Hals ließ etwas nach, und auch sein Mund war nicht mehr so ausgetrocknet wie vorher.

Der Trank schien zu wirken, denn seine Übelkeit verebbte und nur ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl blieb zurück. Seine Gedanken kehrten langsam in etwas geordnetere Bahnen zurück, auch wenn er sich immer noch ziemlich benommen fühlte.

Wieder einmal versuchte er die Augen zu öffnen. Diesmal gelang es ein wenig besser. Seine Lider wollten noch nicht so richtig, doch er erlaubte ihnen nicht, sich zu schließen. Es war eine gewaltige Anstrengung, aber nach ein paar Ansätzen schaffte er es, die Augen wenigstens halb offen zu behalten. Dennoch musste er kämpfen, damit sie nicht gleich wieder zufielen.

Ein ovales Gesicht schwamm in sein Blickfeld: rötlichbraunes, leicht gewelltes Haar, braune Augen hinter einer smaragdgrünen Brille mit rechteckigen Gläsern, freundliches Lächeln. Das musste dann wohl Monica sein.

„Hey, willkommen im Leben", sagte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern und legte die Hand prüfend auf seine Stirn. „Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

Während er über die Frage nachdachte, überrollte ihn eine neue Woge der Übelkeit, und er schloss erschöpft die Augen. Seine Schulter schmerzte, wenn er sich auch nur ein wenig bewegte. „Versuchen Sie langsam und tief zu atmen", hörte er Monicas Stimme, und ihre Hand griff nach der seinen, während sich erneut glühende Höllenhitze in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Mühsam versuchte er ihrer Anweisung Folge zu leisten, und tatsächlich wurde es ein wenig besser.

„Das liegt am Gift dieser Schlange", erklärte ihm die junge Frau, die immer noch seine Hand fest in ihrer eigenen hielt, „es verhindert nicht nur, dass die Bisswunden heilen, sondern verursacht auch Fieber und Übelkeit. Hermine ist im St. Mungo und versucht dort an das Rezept zu kommen, das sie damals bei Arthur Weasley angewendet haben. Bis dahin sollten Sie jede Anstrengung vermeiden, ja?"

Langsam nickte er, während die Hitze in ihm hochstieg und er wieder zu zittern begann. Kalter Schweiß bildete Tröpfchen auf seiner Haut, und er zitterte heftiger. Dann spürte er etwas Kühles auf seiner Stirn, offenbar ein feuchtes Tuch. Sie wusch ihm den Schweiß von Gesicht und Oberkörper und zog danach die Bettdecke bis zu seinen Schultern hoch. Sie war leicht und trotzdem warm. Ganz langsam ließ das Zittern ein wenig nach, als er sich unter der Decke entspannte.

„Hier, trinken Sie das." Monicas Hand schob sich erneut unter seinen Nacken und hob seinen Kopf ein wenig an. Der Rand eines Bechers berührte seine trockenen Lippen. Widerstandslos schluckte er die Flüssigkeit. Sie schmeckte wie lauwarmer Jasmintee, nicht unangenehm, und sie schien auch seine schmerzende Schulter zu beruhigen. Seine Gedanken wurden träge, langsam, verworren, und er fühlte sich wieder ein wenig schwindlig… er war müde… _so müde… schlafen…_

Er versuchte zu sprechen, doch seine Zunge gehorchte ihm nicht; er war völlig hilflos, wie betäubt, und verlor komplett die Orientierung. Panik stieg in ihm hoch. Doch da war eine kühle Hand, die seine festhielt.

„Ganz ruhig", hörte er wie aus weiter Ferne Monicas Stimme, „alles okay. Sie sind in Sicherheit. Schlafen Sie ein bisschen, in Ordnung? Ich bleib bei Ihnen, keine Sorge." Und dann war da nur noch Dunkelheit und Stille.


	3. 3 Zeuge der Verteidigung

**3. Zeuge der Verteidigung.**

Nicht zum ersten Mal nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts betrat Harry die Gerichtsräume des Zaubereiministeriums. Doch anders als sonst war er dieses Mal allein, kein anderes Ordensmitglied begleitete ihn. Denn heute würde er nicht wie üblich auf der Zeugenliste der Anklage stehen.

Vor der Tür zu Gerichtsraum 12 blieb Harry kurz stehen, holte noch einmal tief Luft und wappnete sich für das, was nun vor ihm lag. Dann öffnete er mit entschlossener Miene die Tür und trat ein.

Dass alle Blicke ihm folgten, war inzwischen nichts Neues mehr für ihn, und er ertrug es mit größtmöglicher Gelassenheit. Ändern konnte er daran ohnehin nichts; die Zaubererwelt brauchte ihre Helden genauso wie jede andere Gemeinschaft, er war ihr größter Held, und daher musste er mit einem gewissen Maß an Heldenverehrung leben. Was, so wie heute, ab und an auch mal Vorteile mit sich bringen konnte.

Er begrüßte die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots mit einem Nicken, ging quer durch den Raum und setzte sich dann in die Bank, die für die Zeugen der Verteidigung vorgesehen war. Wie erwartet war er allein. Doch ein Blick zur Gegenseite machte ihm klar, dass auch dort Leere herrschte. Die Zeugen der Anklage schienen wohl allesamt Insassen von Askaban zu sein, die man aus Sicherheitsgründen und wegen der Fluchtgefahr erst zu Verhandlungsbeginn ins Ministerium bringen würde. Oder auch überhaupt nicht.

Im Zuhörerraum begannen die Leute zu tuscheln und streiften ihn mit aufmerksamen und interessierten Blicken; ihn auf dieser Seite zu sehen, waren sie nicht gewohnt, und daher warteten sie nun erst recht gespannt auf den Beginn der Verhandlung. In der zweiten Reihe saß, einen Notizblock auf den spitzen Knien und eine Feder in der Hand, Xenophilius Lovegood. _Gut so!_ dachte Harry mit grimmiger Befriedigung. _Auf den Mist von Kimmkorn können wir heute gern verzichten._

Harry hatte schon einige dieser Sitzungen mitgemacht, und er konnte dieser Pflicht nichts Positives abgewinnen. Sicher, die Hinterbliebenen der vielen Opfer forderten Gerechtigkeit, und die Todesser mussten bestraft werden. Doch für ihn selber war es anfangs ein Schaulaufen unter den sensationsgierigen Blicken der Anwesenden gewesen. Bald darauf fand er es schlicht anstrengend und erschöpfend wegen der schmerzlichen Erinnerungen, und schließlich widerte es ihn nur noch an, immer dieselben Aussagen machen und danach ständig die gleichen Drohungen von den Verurteilten hören zu müssen – sowie das Starren im Auditorium zu ertragen.

Er warf einen angespannten Blick zu dem jungen Mädchen hinüber, das neben dem heutigen Gerichtsschreiber Percy Weasley saß. Ihre wasserblauen Augen zwinkerten ihm freundlich und beruhigend zu. Harry lächelte schwach zurück: Luna Lovegood, ehrenamtliche Helferin des Zaubergamots, schaffte es doch immer wieder, dass er sich ein wenig besser fühlte.

Das Tuscheln und Flüstern verstummte, als sich die Tür erneut öffnete und die Vertreter von Anklage und Verteidigung den Gerichtsraum betraten. Die Anklage wurde von dem alten Mr Jonas vertreten, und die Verteidigung übernahm heute – ein echter Glücksfall – Minerva McGonagall. Sie hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Harry bei seinem Vorhaben zu unterstützen. Im Vorfeld waren sie sich mit Jonas auch schon größtenteils einig geworden, was diesen Fall betraf. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass nichts Unvorhergesehenes eintrat. Die letzte Entscheidung würde natürlich bei den Hexen und Zauberern in den roten Roben liegen.

Hinter den beiden betrat Kingsley Shacklebolt den Raum und schritt zielstrebig auf den Richtersitz zu, während Professor McGonagall auf der Bank vor Harry Platz nahm und Jonas auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite.

Die Blicke jeder einzelnen Hexe, jedes einzelnen Zauberers im Raum ruhten auf der großen Uhr, die beinahe die gesamte Wand hinter dem Zaubergamot einnahm und deren Minutenzeiger nun tickend auf die Zwölf vorrückte. Ein letzter Ruck des Zeigers, dann erklang ein einziger angenehm heller Glockenschlag, und Kingsley erhob sich, den Blick zum Eingang gewandt.

Flankiert von vier angespannt wirkenden Auroren, betraten die beiden Angeklagten den Raum und wurden auf zwei weit auseinander stehende Stühle platziert, aus deren Armlehnen zwar keine rasselnden Ketten schossen, dafür aber leuchtende magische Bänder. Eine Flucht der beiden dunklen Magier war nun völlig ausgeschlossen, und mit recht erleichterten Blicken zogen sich die Auroren zur Tür zurück.

Einige Sekunden musterte Kingsley Shacklebolt die Angeklagten schweigend, dann erhob er die Stimme. „Narzissa Malfoy, ehemals Black, geboren am 15. Mai 1955, und Draco Malfoy, geboren am 5. Juni 1980, wohnhaft in Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire?"

Mrs Malfoy brachte nur ein abgehacktes Nicken zustande, doch von Draco kam tatsächlich ein leises aber klares „Ja, Sir." Anerkennend hob Harry die Augenbrauen. Der Junge hatte Mumm, gut für ihn.

„Mrs Malfoy, Mr Malfoy, Sie werden heute diesem Gericht vorgeführt aufgrund des Vorwurfes, sich einer schwarzmagischen Gemeinschaft, Todesser genannt, angeschlossen und deren Aktivitäten unterstützt zu haben; des Weiteren dem Schwarzmagier Tom Riddle, bekannt als Lord Voldemort…" – an dieser Stelle hörte Harry wie jedes Mal das entsetzte Aufkeuchen im Publikum – „in Ihrem Anwesen in Wiltshire Unterschlupf gewährt zu haben; den Mord an der Muggelkundelehrerin von Hogwarts, Miss Charity Burbage, durch diesen Magier, mit angesehen und nicht verhindert zu haben; sowie in Ihrem Fall, Mr Malfoy, den Tod von Professor Albus Dumbledore geplant und Ihre Todesser-Genossen in die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei eingeschleust zu haben. Haben Sie diese Anklagepunkte verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir." Das war wieder Draco. Seine Mutter nickte wieder nur ansatzweise und senkte dann den Kopf.

„Beginnen wir mit Ihnen, Mr Malfoy", sprach Kingsley weiter und wandte sich an Draco, „Sie haben also ihre Kameraden ins Schloss hinein gelassen und damit billigend in Kauf genommen, dass unschuldige, unbeteiligte Schülerinnen und Schüler dabei zu Schaden kommen. Außerdem waren Sie bestrebt, den damaligen Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, zu ermorden, ist das soweit richtig?"

Natürlich war es möglich, dass Harry sich täuschte, aber er meinte dennoch in Kingsleys tiefer Stimme etwas wie Mitgefühl für den jungen Mann vor sich zu hören. Draco schien jedenfalls nicht gänzlich hoffnungslos, sondern sah zu dem großen dunkelhäutigen Zauberer auf, dessen Augen nachdenklich auf ihm ruhten. „Ja, Sir, das habe ich. Aber nicht aus freien Stücken."

„Antworten Sie nur mit ja oder nein, Mr Malfoy, alles andere ist Sache Ihrer Verteidigerin", ermahnte Shacklebolt den Blonden, der schweigend nickte und den vorsitzenden Richter fest im Blick behielt.

„Minister", ergriff McGonagall ruhig und bestimmt das Wort, während sie neben Draco trat, „dieser junge Mann wurde zu seinen Taten gezwungen. Voldemort…" – wieder das übliche scharfe Luftholen im Publikum – „hatte ihm angedroht, ansonsten seine Familie sowie ihn selbst zu töten. Und ich bitte Sie, zu berücksichtigen, dass Mr Malfoy den geplanten Mord an Albus Dumbledore nicht ausgeführt hat. Brauchen Sie die Aussage unseres Zeugen, Mr Harry Potter, zu dieser Angelegenheit?"

„Ich bitte darum", gab Kingsley ebenso ruhig zurück und nahm damit Harry jegliche Nervosität. „Mr Potter, bitte treten Sie vor und machen Sie Ihre Aussage vor dem Gericht."

Mit genau dem gelassenen und zuversichtlichen Gesichtsausdruck, den alle von ihm erwarteten, trat Harry vor und stellte sich an Dracos andere Seite, legte die Hand auf dessen Schulter und begann gut hörbar: „Minister, verehrte Mitglieder des Zaubergamots, heute stehe ich auf der Seite der Verteidigung. Sie alle kennen mich und wissen, dass ich niemals gegen meine Überzeugung einen Todesser unterstützen würde."

Er machte eine gut berechnete Pause – mittlerweile Routine für ihn – und lauschte auf das leise, zustimmende Murmeln im Publikum. Dann fuhr er fort: „Draco Malfoy hat für die Todesser eine Möglichkeit geschaffen, in die Schule einzudringen, das ist richtig. Aber er hat eine Uhrzeit gewählt, zu der laut der Schulregeln keine Schüler mehr auf den Gängen unterwegs sein dürfen, daher war niemals auch nur einer seiner Schulkameraden in Gefahr. Ob er dazu durch Erpressung und Drohungen gegen seine Familie getrieben wurde, ist für mich zwar Hörensagen, aber Miss Lovegood kann das sicherlich durch eine Überprüfung später bestätigen. Ich weiß jedenfalls aufgrund eigener Beobachtungen, dass Draco Malfoy nicht glücklich über diese Aufgabe war, und auf keinen Fall hat er so etwas freiwillig getan."

Nun wurde es auch im Zaubergamot unruhiger, die Hexen und Zauberer wandten sich zu einander um und flüsterten miteinander. Harry beglückwünschte sich innerlich zu der Übungsstunde, die Hermine mit ihm abgehalten hatte, wodurch er jetzt Begriffe wie _Hörensagen_ kannte und situationsbedingt mit ihnen umgehen konnte. Und wie wenig er Malfoy auch leiden konnte: am liebsten hätte er gegrinst.

„Was den Tod von Professor Dumbledore betrifft", sprach Harry weiter und lenkte damit die volle Aufmerksamkeit aller wieder auf sich, „kann ich als Augenzeuge voll und ganz bestätigen, dass Draco Malfoy diesen nicht verschuldet hat. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab bereits gesenkt, als die anderen Todesser auf den Astronomieturm kamen."

Diesen Moment hatte er gefürchtet. Doch dank Hermine war er allem gewachsen. Er stellte sich direkt hinter Malfoy, um mit festem Druck beide Hände auf den schmalen Schultern des blonden jungen Mannes zu positionieren, und sah Kingsley direkt in die Augen.

„Wenn nicht Mr Malfoy, wer hat dann Albus Dumbledore ermordet?" fragte Kingsley wie erwartet, doch – ebenfalls wie erwartet – sprang Minerva McGonagall rechtzeitig in die Bresche: „Minister und Angehörige des Zaubergamots, diese Frage ist Inhalt einer zukünftigen Gerichtsverhandlung, ihre Beantwortung ist für diese Anklageerhebung nicht erforderlich und könnte sogar beeinflussend auf weitere Verhandlungen wirken."

Harry sah sie nicht an, obwohl er ihr für dieses entschlossene Einschreiten am liebsten um den Hals gefallen wäre. Er musterte weiterhin Kingsley, und er hätte schwören können, dass einer der Mundwinkel des Ministers ganz leicht gezuckt hatte. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und sagte, dieses Mal bewusst an alle Anwesenden gewandt: „Draco Malfoy hat getan, was er tun musste, um seine Familie zu schützen. Und er hat sich sehr bemüht, keine Unbeteiligten mit hinein zu ziehen oder in Gefahr zu bringen. Man kann niemanden dafür bestrafen, seine Eltern beschützen zu wollen."

Jonas hatte sich bedächtig erhoben und kam nun zu ihnen herübergeschlurft. „Herr Minister, sehr geehrte Angehörige des Zaubergamots, ich bin anderer Ansicht. Auch die Familien anderer Hexen und Zauberer wurden bedroht, und doch haben diese sich geweigert, die Todesser zu unterstützen. Es ist also meiner Meinung nach durchaus möglich, trotz einer solchen Bedrohung das Richtige zu tun. Sehen Sie sich zum Beispiel die Familie Weasley an! Arthur und die Seinen haben nach Kräften gegen die Todesser gearbeitet, obwohl sie sich dadurch in größte Gefahr brachten. Deshalb, wenn Mr Potter nichts dagegen hat, plädiere ich für einen Aufenthalt von Mr Malfoy in Askaban, aufgrund seiner schwarzmagischen Aktivitäten."

McGonagall wandte sich nun Jonas zu. „Bitte bedenken Sie, dass Draco Malfoy noch sehr jung war, als die Todesser ihn in ihren Reihen aufnahmen, und dass er als Spross einer sehr alten, reinblütigen Familie und als Slytherin bei Schulkameraden aus anderen Häusern auf jeden Fall auf Unglauben und Misstrauen gestoßen wäre, hätte er sich offen gegen die Todesser gewandt. In seinem eigenen Haus waren fast ausschließlich Schülerinnen und Schüler, deren Eltern dem Regime ebenso angehörten wie Mr Malfoys Vater. Wo also hätte er Hilfe suchen sollen? Er war auf sich allein gestellt und unter Druck gesetzt aufgrund der Drohungen gegen seine Familie. So tat er das Einzige, was ihm möglich war: gehorchen und Schadensbegrenzung betreiben."

„Ein Slytherin zu sein, ist nun also eine akzeptable Entschuldigung?" schoss Jonas erstaunlich lebendig zurück, „sollen wir vielleicht den Sprechenden Hut vorladen und unter Anklage stellen, weil er Schüler in dieses Haus gesteckt und sie damit dazu verurteilt hat, sich negativ zu entwickeln?"

Das Getuschel und Geflüster im Zuschauerraum wurde lauter, und irgend jemand kicherte leise, doch Kingsley hob mit einer endgültigen Geste beide Hände: „Das genügt wohl, Mr Jonas, ziehen wir das Ganze nicht ins Lächerliche. Die Anhörung für Mr Draco Malfoy ist hiermit beendet. Nun zu Ihnen, Mrs Malfoy."

Harry blickte zu dem anderen Stuhl hinüber, und für einen Augenblick trafen sich seine und Mrs Malfoys Blicke. Er hatte gerade genug Zeit, ihr beruhigend zuzunicken, bevor Kingsley ihn zu seinem Platz zurückbefahl und die blonde Frau ansprach. „Mrs Malfoy, Sie haben die Anschuldigungen gehört. Was haben Sie dazu zu sagen?"

Der kurze Blickkontakt mit Harry schien der Frau ein wenig Kraft gegeben zu haben. Sie hob den Kopf und antwortete deutlich hörbar: „Ich bekenne mich schuldig, Minister. Ich habe aus Angst um Draco geschwiegen und keine dieser schrecklichen Taten verhindert."

Kingsley Shacklebolt nickte langsam. „Dass Sie selbst das Dunkle Mal nicht tragen, davon konnte sich das Gericht bereits überzeugen. Und dass Sie und Ihr Sohn sich freiwillig gestellt haben, werden wir ebenfalls berücksichtigen. Gibt es noch weitere Umstände zu bedenken?"

„Allerdings", meldete sich McGonagall zu Wort und trat nach Kingsleys Aufforderung wieder vor den Richtersitz. „Minister, es ist eine Sache, Gräueltaten zu begehen, und eine andere, aus Furcht wegzusehen. Ich bitte Sie alle, den Unterschied zu berücksichtigen. Mrs Malfoy hat niemanden außer ihrem Sohn und dem Mann, mit dem sie verheiratet wurde, wie es unter reinblütigen Familien üblich ist. Sie hätte sich wie Draco an niemanden wenden können, und selbst wenn sie es getan hätte, hätte niemand ihr zugehört, geschweige denn ihr Glauben geschenkt."

Vereinzeltes, zustimmendes Nicken im Zaubergamot. Harry atmete erleichtert auf, erhob sich rasch und fügte hinzu: „Außerdem hat Mrs Malfoy mein Leben gerettet, sie hat Voldemort direkt ins Gesicht gelogen, als er sie angewiesen hat nachzusehen, ob ich tot sei. Diesen Mut aufzubringen, und das auch noch für einen Jungen, der sich mit ihrem Sohn nicht mal ansatzweise verstanden hat, das muss erst mal jemand von Ihnen nachmachen. Diesem Mut verdanke ich, dass ich nicht endgültig von Voldemort getötet worden bin, bevor Neville Longbottom die Gelegenheit hatte, die Schlange zu köpfen. Und vor diesem Mut verneige ich mich in aller Öffentlichkeit."

Harry wandte sich der blonden Frau zu, der nun Tränen über die blassen Wangen liefen, und verbeugte sich vor ihr. Ein paar Leute auf den Zuschauerplätzen brachen in spontanen Applaus aus, den Kingsley allerdings mit einer raschen Handbewegung wieder eindämmte. Doch Harry wusste, er hatte erreicht was er wollte.

„Die mündlichen Anhörungen sind hiermit beendet", erklärte der Minister mit seiner tiefen, ruhigen Stimme, „die beiden Angeklagten werden sich nun noch der empathischen Untersuchung unterziehen. Der Zaubergamot kann sich bereits zur Beratung zurückziehen."

Luna brauchte nicht lange. Sie trat erst auf die stumm weinende Mrs Malfoy zu, sah ihr in die Augen und wischte ihr schließlich mit einem freundlichen kleinen Lächeln die Tränen von den Wangen. Nachdem sie Draco ebenfalls einige Sekunden forschend betrachtet hatte, strich sie ihm wie einem kleinen Kind sacht übers Haar. Dann wandte sie sich der Tür zu, durch die die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots bereits verschwunden waren, öffnete sie und schlüpfte hindurch.

Es dauerte nur ungefähr zwanzig Minuten, die sich für Harry dennoch wie zwei Stunden anfühlten, bis die Hexen und Zauberer den Gerichtsraum wieder betraten und auf ihren Stühlen Platz nahmen. Als letzter betrat Kingsley Shacklebolt das Podest und setzte sich hinter den Tisch des vorsitzenden Richters.

„Mr Draco Malfoy, bitte erheben Sie sich zu Ihrer Urteilsverkündung", sagte Percy Weasley, sich seiner Würde voll bewusst. Kingsley wartete, bis Draco stand und ihn erwartungsvoll sowie ein wenig ängstlich ansah, und sprach ihn dann gut hörbar an: „Mr Malfoy, ich denke, Sie wissen selber, dass wir Sie nicht straffrei nach Hause schicken können. Allerdings hat der Zaubergamot beschlossen, Ihnen eine echte Chance zu geben. Sie werden ab morgen dabei helfen, Hogwarts wieder aufzubauen, einige Auroren werden Sie dabei beaufsichtigen. Die Zeit zwischen Fertigstellung der Schule und dem Beginn des neuen Schuljahres werden Sie dann unter Hausarrest in Ihrem Heim verbüßen, und das Gericht erwartet von Ihnen, dass Sie danach Ihre schulische Ausbildung beenden sowie die Auroren über die Todesser informieren, die Ihnen persönlich bekannt sind. Um Sie dadurch nicht weiter in Gefahr zu bringen, werden Sie ins Haus Gryffindor verlegt. Haben Sie das alles verstanden?"

Der junge Mann nickte und antwortete zaghaft, doch mit einer Spur Erleichterung: „Ja, Sir."

Kingsley erlaubte sich ein kurzes Lächeln und wandte sich dann an Dracos Mutter, während Percy seinen Spruch losließ, als hätte er ihn auswendig gelernt: „Mrs Narzissa Malfoy, bitte erheben Sie sich für Ihre Urteilsverkündung."

Ein wenig unsicher stand die blonde Frau auf und sah zu Kingsley Shacklebolt auf, als er sprach. „Mrs Malfoy, Sie werden ebenfalls beim Aufbau der Schule helfen, und danach werden Sie in Ihrem Anwesen unter Hausarrest gestellt. Wenn Sie unserer Aurorenzentrale dabei behilflich sind, weitere Einzelheiten über die anderen Todesser und über den Aufenthaltsort des flüchtigen Lucius Malfoy zu erfahren, verurteilt dieses Gericht Sie außerdem nur noch zu zwei Jahren Sozialarbeit, die Sie im Dienste der Zauberergemeinschaft abzuleisten haben. Sind Sie damit einverstanden?"

„Ja, Sir, das bin ich." Obwohl sie sehr leise gesprochen hatte, war es doch überall im Raum zu verstehen gewesen. Der Blick ihrer hellen blauen Augen huschte zu Harry hinüber, und er sah deutlich, wie ihre Lippen ein stummes _Danke_ formten. Er nickte ihr kurz zu und schaute den beiden Malfoys nach, als sie von den Auroren hinausgeführt wurden.

Auch Draco sah sich noch einmal nach Harry um. Graue Augen trafen auf grüne, und auch wenn sich in seinem Gesicht nichts davon abzeichnete, sah Harry doch Dankbarkeit in seinem Blick aufflackern.


	4. 4 Genesung

**4. Genesung.**

Monica war noch da, als Severus aufwachte, und ihre Hand lag sanft auf seiner Schulter. Dieses Mal gelang es ihm, die Augen längere Zeit offen zu halten, allerdings konnte er die Benommenheit nicht ganz abschütteln. Er wollte sprechen, sie fragen, was passiert war – doch er brachte nur ein Krächzen heraus, und sein Hals schmerzte sofort höllisch.

„Immer langsam mit den Shedus", schmunzelte sie, „Sie sollten es ruhig angehen, okay?" Sanft, aber erstaunlich routiniert hob sie seinen Oberkörper an und schob ihm zwei Kissen in den Rücken, an die er sich anlehnen konnte. Dann reichte sie ihm eine Tasse Tee. Dankbar trank er die warme Flüssigkeit und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand, während sich Monica an seiner Schulter zu schaffen machte.

„Ich werde jetzt Ihr gebrochenes Schlüsselbein und das Schulterblatt wieder zusammenfügen", erklärte sie munter und legte beide Hände über die schmerzenden Stellen. Als sie seinen verständnislosen Blick bemerkte, fügte sie hinzu: „Ging leider nicht früher, wissen Sie, weil ich meine ganze Energie gebraucht habe, um Sie am Leben zu erhalten. Aber jetzt besteht da keine größere Gefahr mehr, deswegen kann ich den Rest in Ordnung bringen. Keine Sorge, das wird nicht wehtun, Sie werden überhaupt nichts spüren, okay? Entspannen Sie sich einfach, es dauert nur ein paar Minuten, danach sind Sie so gut wie neu… naja, zumindest was Ihre Knochen betrifft." Sie grinste ihn an und schloss dann konzentriert die Augen.

Wärme breitete sich unter ihren Händen aus – nicht die Hitze des Fiebers, sondern eine angenehme Wärme, die die schmerzenden Bereiche sanft umschmeichelte, einhüllte und schließlich komplett umschloss. Aufatmend schloss Severus die Augen, als der Schmerz langsam verschwand und nur noch die Wärme übrig blieb. Er hätte ewig so sitzen können, doch nach einer Weile nahm Monica ihre Hände weg. „So, erledigt", meinte sie forsch. „Wie sieht´s aus, haben Sie Hunger?"

Schon beim Gedanken an Essen wurde ihm übel, und er schüttelte den Kopf. Er öffnete die Augen, stellte fest, dass das Zimmer sich erst langsam, dann immer schneller um ihn zu drehen begann, und trank hastig seinen Tee aus, bevor er die Augen wieder schloss.

Er legte den Kopf zurück und versuchte seine Atmung zu kontrollieren, während sich sein Magen in bedrohlichen Wellenbewegungen hob und senkte und seine Kehle sich anfühlte, als würde sie nach und nach immer enger zugeschnürt. Er schluckte krampfhaft und versuchte den Würgereiz zu unterdrücken, doch die Übelkeit verstärkte sich nur noch.

„Alles okay?" fragte Monica besorgt, nahm ihm die Tasse ab und stellte sie auf das kleine Tischchen neben dem Bett, während sein Magen gefährlich zu schlingern begann – und er schaffte es gerade noch, sich auf der anderen Seite über den Rand des Bettes zu beugen, bevor er sich übergab.

Während sein Magen sich wieder und wieder verkrampfte, rutschte ein Eimer aus einer Zimmerecke herbei. Monica kniete sich neben ihm aufs Bett, schlang ihren Arm um seinen zitternden Oberkörper und stützte mit der anderen Hand seinen Kopf, während sein Magen weiterhin rebellierte. „Schon gut", murmelte sie leise, „ist ganz normal. Immer raus damit."

Eine ganze Weile hielt sie ihn noch so fest, dann streckte sie die Hand übers Bett und fing geschickt das Tuch auf, das aus der Wasserschüssel zu ihr herüber geflogen kam. Sanft wischte sie ihm das Gesicht ab. Erschöpft und keuchend von der Anstrengung lehnte er schließlich seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter, und die junge Frau strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. „Immer mit der Ruhe, ist schon in Ordnung. Irgendwie muss das Schlangengift ja raus. Geht´s Ihnen jetzt etwas besser?"

Er brachte ein müdes Nicken zustande, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich wieder hinzulegen. Und Monica hielt ihn einfach weiter fest, drückte ihm das kühle Tuch in den Nacken und ließ ihre andere Hand auf seinem Rücken liegen, von welcher sich nun wieder diese angenehme Wärme ausbreitete. Sein Magen beruhigte sich, die Übelkeit verschwand nach und nach, und er hatte auch nicht mehr das Gefühl, dass sich alles drehte. Ein wenig schwindlig war ihm noch, aber es war auszuhalten.

Irgendwann innerhalb der nächsten Minuten musste er eingeschlafen sein, denn als er sich aus wirren Träumen herauskämpfte, lag er wieder im Bett. Mühsam öffnete er die Augen, wartete, bis seine Sicht nicht mehr dauernd verschwamm, und sah sich dann um. Der Eimer war leer und stand unauffällig in der Zimmerecke, jemand – vermutlich Monica – hatte sauber gemacht. Beim Gedanken daran stieg ihm die Röte ins Gesicht; das Ganze war ihm ziemlich peinlich.

Er sah die junge Heilerin wie üblich neben dem Bett sitzen, doch in der Gegenrichtung nahm er ebenfalls eine Bewegung wahr. Langsam wandte er den Kopf zur Tür. Hermine Granger sah herein und betrat nach kurzem Zögern vorsichtig das Zimmer. Sie hielt eine große Flasche aus Steingut in den Händen und streifte mit den Augen verlegen sein Gesicht, bevor sie sich an Monica wandte: „Hier, das hat mir Heiler Smethwyck im St. Mungo gegeben. Er hat die Tinktur für Arthur Weasley entwickelt, und sie wirkt tatsächlich gegen das Gift dieser Schlange. Es dauert aber trotzdem eine ganze Weile, bis die Verletzungen anfangen zu heilen, vor allem, weil der Angriff ja schon eine Weile her ist… und die Nebenwirkungen bei der Entgiftung sind ziemlich heftig, meint Mr Weasley."

Wieder warf sie ihm einen raschen Blick zu. Das Mädchen wirkte recht angespannt und schien sich beherrschen zu müssen, um nicht einfach aus dem Zimmer zu laufen. „Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber in all dem Chaos ist die Rezeptur irgendwie verschusselt worden."

Monica ging ihr entgegen und nahm ihr die Flasche ab. „Danke, Hermine. Würdest du mir Luna herschicken? Sie ist sehr geschickt in solchen Sachen… ist das die Behandlungsanweisung?" Hermine nickte, reichte der jungen Frau eine eng beschriebene Karte und verließ dann mit schnellen Schritten das Zimmer. Man konnte ihre Erleichterung förmlich spüren.

Noch während Monica in die Anweisungen auf der Karte vertieft war, öffnete sich erneut die Tür. Leise betrat Luna Lovegood den Raum und trat an sein Bett heran. „Hallo, Professor", sagte das blonde Mädchen und musterte interessiert sein Gesicht, „schön, dass Sie wach sind. Ich hoffe, es geht Ihnen den Umständen entsprechend gut?"

Snape nickte andeutungsweise und sah in ihr zerkratztes Gesicht, in dem sich bereits verheilende Wunden, Schnitte und Blutergüsse abzeichneten. Sie musste mittendrin gewesen sein in der Schlacht. _Was für eine Welt! Kinder sollten nicht kämpfen müssen. Niemand sollte kämpfen müssen._

Monica legte die Karte weg, schob energisch ihre Brille ein Stück die Nase hoch und griff nach der Steingutflasche, um sie zu entkorken und je einen Schluck der silberweißen Flüssigkeit in zwei Schälchen zu gießen. Eine der Schalen reicht sie Luna, die sich ohne große Umstände zu Snapes rechter Seite auf die Bettkante setzte, die Decke ein Stück zurückschlug und sehr vorsichtig das dicke Pflaster abzog.

Als sie ein kleines Schwämmchen in die Schale tauchte, sah er, dass auch ihre Hände und Arme Spuren des Kampfes trugen. Zahlreiche Abschürfungen, Schrammen, Brandblasen und blaue Flecke waren der Beweis dafür, dass das seltsame Mädchen mutig gekämpft haben musste. Urplötzlich kam Severus der Löwenhut in den Sinn, den sie zum Quidditch ein paarmal getragen hatte. _Manchmal scheint sich sogar der Sprechende Hut zu täuschen… Dumbledore hielt so etwas auch für möglich._

Luna war ebenso behutsam wie Monica, als sie seine Bisswunden mit dem Schwämmchen abtupfte. Snape verzog das Gesicht, weil die Tinktur höllisch brannte, und krallte die Finger in die Bettdecke. Doch nach ein paar Minuten ließ das Brennen nach und nur ein seltsames Prickeln blieb übrig, als bade er in Mineralwasser. Luna sah neugierig auf seinen Hals und stellte fest: „Die Ränder ziehen sich schon ein bisschen zusammen, glaube ich." Sie lächelte ihm flüchtig zu und reichte der Anderen die Schale hinüber. „Soll ich noch Tee holen, Mo?"

„Oh ja, lieb von dir, Luna." Die Frau sah dem blonden Mädchen nachdenklich hinterher und klebte mit Pflasterstreifen dicke Kissen aus Verbandstoff auf die Schlangenbisse an Snapes Hals und Schulter. „Das war der angenehmere Teil der Behandlung", bemerkte sie in mitfühlendem Ton, „was jetzt kommt, ist wesentlich schlimmer: wir müssen das Gift auch aus Ihrem Körper raus bekommen."

Wieder einmal versuchte er zu sprechen, doch Monica legte ihm den Finger auf die Lippen: „Nicht reden. Erst müssen die Verletzungen an ihrem Hals heilen, danach können Sie alle mit Fragen bombardieren. In Ordnung?"

Sie seufzte und sah ihn teilnahmsvoll an. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie wissen wollen, was in der Zwischenzeit passiert ist. Vielleicht sollte Ihnen aber lieber Harry alles erzählen, er war immerhin aktiv am Geschehen beteiligt. Wenn Sie möchten, kann ich ihn bitten, Sie heut Abend über alles zu informieren. Bis dahin ist er noch außer Haus, aber zum Abendessen erwarten wir die meisten zurück."

Severus schluckte und versuchte wenigstens zu flüstern: „Der Dunkle Lord…?" Schon das genügte, um ihm das Gefühl zu geben, seine Kehle würde innerlich in Fetzen gerissen. Ernüchtert gab er den Versuch auf.

„Ist Geschichte", erklärte Monica resolut, „und das muss Ihnen bis heute Abend leider genügen, Professor. Ich kann nämlich nicht groß mitreden, was die Schlacht angeht, ich war fast die ganze Zeit als Heilerin tätig, zusammen mit Poppy Pomfrey. – Ah, Luna. Danke dir." Sie nahm dem Mädchen eine Kanne ab, aus der Dampf aufstieg. Der sanfte, beruhigende Duft von Kamille breitete sich im Raum aus, als sie das heiße Getränk in eine Tasse goss. Luna Lovegood winkte Snape kurz zu, was ihn ein wenig irritierte, verließ das Zimmer und zog leise die Tür hinter sich zu.

Was nun folgte, war tatsächlich schlimmer als alles, was er bisher erlebt hatte: die Tinktur war offensichtlich nicht nur dafür da, die Wunden zu schließen – nein, sie sollte den Körper auch von innen heraus entgiften, was bedeutete, dass er das Zeug schlucken musste. Monica reichte ihm zwar gleich nach dem kleinen Becher eine Tasse Tee, doch der seifige Arzneigeschmack ließ sich damit nicht wegspülen. Während er ihr noch nachsah und sich fragte, was sie in der Ecke suchte, spürte er schon, wie sein Magen sich wand und drehte. Nur Sekunden später hielt er krampfhaft den Eimer umklammert, und Monica hatte den Arm um seine Schultern gelegt, während er den Tee samt Heiltrank und Schlangengift auswürgte.

Es schüttelte ihn am ganzen Körper, und unerwünschte Tränen, die sich nicht zurückhalten lassen wollten, liefen ihm über die Wangen, doch die junge Frau hielt ihn fest. „Schon gut, ist gleich vorbei", tröstete sie ihn und strich ihm die schweißnassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Es gibt leider keine andere Möglichkeit, das Gift loszuwerden. Aber wenn Sie die nächsten zwei, drei Tage hinter sich haben, sollte zumindest das Fieber zurückgehen."

„Was?" Entsetzt sah er sie an, musste aber sofort wieder würgen. Monica streichelte beruhigend seine Schulter und gab zurück: „Ja, dieses Spiel machen wir drei Tage lang dreimal täglich – tut mir wirklich leid, dass es keine einfachere Methode gibt. Aber Arthur Weasley hat die Prozedur schließlich auch überstanden. Keine Sorge, das schaffen wir schon, Sie sind ja definitiv kein Weichei."

Eine weitere nachdrückliche Welle von Übelkeit, die seinen Magen wie in einem Fahrstuhl bis hoch in den Hals zu befördern schien, bewahrte ihn vor einer wütenden Antwort, die er ohnehin nicht laut hätte formulieren können… was die ganze Angelegenheit de facto als unsinnige Verschwendung von Energie erscheinen ließ.


	5. 5 Potter fasst zusammen

**5. Potter fasst zusammen.**

Harry Potter schien schon eine Weile neben seinem Bett gesessen zu haben, als Snape aus einem Albtraum hochfuhr. Jedenfalls hatte sich auf der Sitzfläche eines zweiten Besucherstuhls bereits eine größere Anzahl von Schokofrosch-Verpackungen angesammelt, und die Flasche Kürbissaft, die neben einem Glas stand, war nur noch halb voll.

Severus sah sich um. Sie waren allein, Monica hatte das Zimmer anscheinend verlassen, um sie beide nicht zu stören. Vielleicht war sie aber auch selber für eine Weile schlafen gegangen - immerhin hatte sie bisher jedes Mal, wann immer er auch aufgewacht war, an seinem Bett gesessen. Wie lange war er überhaupt schon hier? Stunden, Tage? Wochen? Er hätte es nicht sagen können. Für ihn war Zeit momentan eine unbekannte Konstante.

Er versuchte sich ein wenig aufzurichten, doch anscheinend war er dafür noch nicht kräftig genug. Frustriert ließ er sich in die Kissen zurücksinken, während Harry ihn mit einem unergründlichen Blick musterte. Wie überaus demütigend!

Schließlich stand der Junge seufzend auf, legte Snape vorsichtig die Hände unter die Schultern und richtete ihn so weit auf, dass er ein Kissen zwischen seinen Rücken und die Wand schieben konnte. Dann goss er ihm ebenfalls ein Glas Kürbissaft ein und reichte es ihm. „Besser?" fragte er, während er sich wieder auf dem Stuhl niederließ.

Snape nickte und sah etwas verlegen auf die Bettdecke hinunter; Harry betrachtete derweil seine Turnschuhe. Dann plötzlich hob der Junge den Kopf und lachte leise auf. „Wir benehmen uns wie kleine Kinder", meinte er mit unverhohlener Belustigung und nahm einen beachtlichen Schluck von seinem Saft, bevor er Severus direkt ansah. „Ich bin eigentlich gekommen, um mich für Ihre Hilfe zu bedanken, Sir. Und natürlich, um Ihnen alles zu erzählen, was Sie verpasst haben. Aber zuerst…"

Er machte eine kurze Pause und wartete, bis sein Gegenüber ihm endlich ebenfalls einen Blick zuwarf. Dann fuhr er fort: „Zuerst möchte ich Ihnen sagen, dass die anderen nur das Nötigste von dem erfahren haben, was ich aus Ihren Erinnerungen weiß. Ich hab nicht alles rumerzählt, wissen Sie. Nur… nur dass Sie meine Mutter geliebt haben, und dass Sie auf unserer Seite waren – das haben alle mitgekriegt, glaub ich. Tut mir leid, aber anders hätte ich Voldemort nicht erklären können, was er nicht kapiert hat: dass er nie der Herr des Elderstabes war, und dass er Sie komplett falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Die privaten Dinge hab ich niemandem außer Ron und Hermine erzählt. Irgendwie dachte ich, die zwei hätten das Recht, den echten Snape kennenzulernen. Ron war ganz schön geplättet, wenn Ihnen das eine Art Trost ist – und Hermine meinte, sie hätte so was immer schon geahnt."

Severus nickte und nahm einen Schluck Kürbissaft, um den Jungen nicht ansehen zu müssen. Entgegen seiner Befürchtung hatte dieser offensichtlich, soweit es möglich war, seine Privatsphäre mit Respekt behandelt.

Diesen Sinn für Anstand, den schien der junge Mann tatsächlich von seiner Mutter geerbt zu haben. Überhaupt schien er ihm hier und jetzt viel erwachsener, verantwortungsbewusster und entschlossener, als es sein Vater in diesem Alter gewesen war. Konnte es sein, dass Severus – wie Dumbledore ihm gegenüber immer unbeirrt behauptet hatte – den jungen Harry Potter völlig falsch eingeschätzt hatte? Oder war dieser inzwischen vernünftiger, als er selbst es in dieser Sache je gewesen war?

Harry räusperte sich und begann zu erzählen: von seinen Erkenntnissen, die er beim Besuch des Denkariums gewonnen hatte, von dem schweren Weg in den Wald, dem Todesfluch, und wie er in dieser seltsamen Bahnhofshalle gelandet war. Er schilderte haarklein die Unterhaltung mit Albus Dumbledore, wie er im Wald wieder aufgewacht war, und was danach in Hogwarts geschehen war. Was Neville Longbottom getan hatte. Und wie sein eigenes Duell mit Voldemort verlaufen war.

Snape hörte mit wachsendem Respekt für diesen Jungen zu. Nicht jeder hätte sich seinem Schicksal so mutig gestellt, nicht viele wären freiwillig in den vermeintlichen Tod gegangen, um andere zu retten und Voldemort zu vernichten. Harry Potter war durch und durch Dumbledores Mann. So wie er selbst Dumbledores Mann gewesen war. Ob es dem Jungen klar war, wie viel sie beide miteinander gemein hatten?

Er schluckte, nahm noch einen Schluck Saft und flüsterte dann angestrengt: „Viele Tote?"

Harry nickte mit ernster Miene. „Weit über fünfzig Opfer. Colin Creevey muss sich trotz des Verbots wieder in die Schule geschlichen haben. Crabbe ist in seinem eigenen Dämonsfeuer verbrannt, im Raum der Wünsche, als ich Ravenclaws Diadem gesucht hab. Fred Weasley ist tot… Dolohow hat Remus Lupin erwischt… und Tonks ist von Bellatrix Lestrange getötet worden. So viel über die Opfer im näheren Bekannten- und Freundeskreis. Viele der Hexen und Zauberer aus Hogsmeade, die uns zu Hilfe gekommen sind, haben die Schlacht nicht überlebt…ähm, ja, und Sie sind auch tot, Sir."

Er grinste verlegen, als Snape fragend die Augenbrauen hochzog. „Naja, wir dachten alle, Sie hätten Voldemorts Attacke nicht überlebt. Aber Fawkes ist aufgetaucht und hat Sie gefunden. Er hat McGonagall und mich geholt, und wir sind dann mit Ihnen hierher appariert. Wir hielten es nicht gerade für sinnvoll, die ganze Welt wissen zu lassen, dass Sie den Angriff überlebt haben. Immerhin sind noch eine Menge rachsüchtiger Todesser da draußen unterwegs – und wir müssen erst einen Weg finden, wie wir Sie wieder unter die Lebenden befördern. Bis dahin sind Sie natürlich ein gern gesehener Gast hier in meinem Haus. Wir haben Sie in Regulus´ Zimmer untergebracht – ich denke, die Innenausstattung passt ganz gut." Er schmunzelte und wies auf die Slytherin-Banner und die grün-silbernen Tapeten. „Wobei ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob der Sprechende Hut Sie inzwischen nicht komplett anders einordnen würde."

„Danke", versuchte Severus zu sagen, was allerdings an seinem lädierten Hals scheiterte; es blieb bei einem Flüstern, doch Harry schien es dennoch gehört zu haben. Er nickte knapp, packte ein paar weitere Schokofrösche aus und reichte sie Snape: „Hier, nehmen Sie die. Mo meinte, Sie werden die nächsten Tage eine Menge Energie brauchen. Außerdem… außerdem schmeckt das Zeug auch einfach klasse!"

Mit einem breiten Lächeln raffte er die Schokoladenverpackungen zusammen, stellte den Kürbissaft auf den Nachttisch und verließ das Zimmer. In der Tür drehte er sich nochmal um und bemerkte: „Sie haben dafür gesorgt, dass wir Voldemort los sind, Professor. Für mich sind Sie einer der ganz großen Helden in dieser Schlacht, ehrlich."


	6. 6 Minerva macht ein Angebot

**6. Minerva macht ein Angebot.**

Severus starrte noch lange die geschlossene Tür an, nachdem Harry den Raum verlassen hatte. _Einer der ganz großen Helden in dieser Schlacht... _war er das wirklich? Und warum hatte er dann das Gefühl, es wäre besser gewesen, den Kampf nicht zu überleben? _Während die anderen gekämpft haben, hast du dich abseits gehalten, bist in Deckung geblieben, um dich nicht einmischen zu müssen. Deine einzige Heldentat bestand darin, dich von einer Schlange beißen zu lassen. Sehr mutig, wirklich._

Er verspürte tiefes Bedauern, wenn er an die Opfer dieses Kampfes dachte. Bedauern, ja, aber keine große Trauer. Echte Trauer empfand man wohl nur, wenn man Freunde verloren hatte, doch er selber hatte keine Freunde. Wie denn auch? Bis zum Schluss war da immer dieser Abgrund des Misstrauens zwischen ihm und den anderen gewesen. Auch wenn viele versucht hatten, es nicht allzu deutlich zu zeigen: es war immer ein gewisser Argwohn da gewesen. Und nach Dumbledores Tod – nun, man konnte es niemandem verdenken, nicht wahr? Er hatte die Hintergründe zwar gekannt, natürlich, aber dennoch hatte er sich selbst dafür gehasst, hasste sich immer noch deswegen. Wie hätte er von ihnen etwas anderes erwarten können?

Er war immer der Außenseiter gewesen, der verschlossene Einzelgänger, der undurchsichtige Typ, dem man nicht komplett vertrauen konnte, die unheimliche schwarze Fledermaus. Er hatte sich auf dieses Leben eingelassen, und er hatte gewusst, was ihn erwarten würde. Es war notwendig gewesen, jemand hatte es tun müssen – und er war die beste Besetzung für diesen Job gewesen. Und die einzige.

Wenn er ehrlich war: er hätte sich – zumindest wenn er die Zeit nach Lilys Tod betrachtete - überhaupt kein anderes Leben gewünscht. Es war einfach für ihn gewesen, als Einzelgänger zu leben. Wesentlich einfacher, als ständig mit anderen Menschen umgehen zu müssen. Die Todesser hatten ihn gefürchtet und sich deshalb kaum einmal an ihn herangewagt – und die Ordensmitglieder hatten ihm misstraut und waren ihm ebenfalls, wenn auch ein wenig unauffälliger, aus dem Weg gegangen. Er hatte sich nie mit dummen zwischenmenschlichen Kleinigkeiten herumschlagen müssen, mit Dingen, mit denen er ohnehin nicht besonders gut zurecht kam.

Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück in das dicke Kissen. Die Schlangenbisse kribbelten unangenehm, und er musste sich beherrschen, um nicht ständig an den Verbänden herumzufummeln. Er streckte sich nach der Flasche mit dem Kürbissaft und füllte sein Glas neu. Nach einem großen Schluck stellte er es wieder auf dem Tischchen ab und schloss die Augen. Er hätte es zwar um nichts in der Welt zugegeben, aber Harrys Erzählung zu folgen hatte ihn ziemlich erschöpft.

Wieder war ein wirrer Albtraum schuld daran, dass er keuchend und schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf aufschreckte. Es war dunkel im Zimmer, bis auf eine Kerze auf dem Nachttisch. Doch er war nicht allein. Sanfte Hände drückten ihn zurück in die Kissen, deckten ihn zu und wischten ihm die Schweißperlen von der Stirn. „Alles in Ordnung", hörte er die leise Stimme von Monica, „es war nur ein Traum. Beruhigen Sie sich, alles okay."

Er griff mit zitternden Fingern nach dem Glas Wasser, das sie ihm reichte, und trank in großen Schlucken. Die junge Heilerin nahm ihm das leere Glas ab und bettete seine Hand zwischen ihre beiden. Sofort durchströmte ihn eine angenehme Ruhe, die von ihren Händen auszugehen schien. Sein Atem beruhigte sich, und als sie ihm einen Löffel vor den Mund hielt, schluckte er die honigartige Substanz widerstandslos.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Sirup wirkte. Innerhalb von ein paar Minuten war er wieder in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf gesunken, aus dem er erst am frühen Morgen erwachte.

Minerva McGonagall saß auf dem Besucherstuhl neben seinem Bett und sah ernst auf ihn herab. „Ich habe mit Albus gesprochen", kam sie gleich zur Sache. „Er hat mir erklärt, was Sie beide besprochen hatten, und ich denke, Sie haben ganz in seinem Sinne gehandelt. Der kommissarische Zaubereiminister wurde inoffiziell über die ganze Sache informiert. Das dazu." Ihr Tonfall machte ihm ganz deutlich klar, dass sie keine weitere Diskussion darüber für notwendig hielt. Geschäftsmäßig fuhr sie fort: „Ich schätze, auf Ihre aktive Mitarbeit werden wir noch eine Weile verzichten müssen. Sie sollten erst vollkommen gesund werden, bevor wir einige… Entscheidungen treffen müssen."

„Was?" flüsterte er heiser.

„Es geht um Dumbledores Nachfolge, sowohl hier als auch in der Schule", erklärte McGonagall sachlich, „ich selbst halte es für sinnvoll, wenn ich die Leitung der Schule übernehme, während Sie für den Orden zuständig sein werden. Oder sehen Sie das anders?"

Entgeistert starrte er sie an. Das konnte sie nicht ernst meinen! Er sollte den Orden anführen? Stumm und erschrocken schüttelte er den Kopf. Das war nun überhaupt nichts, was er tun wollte.

„Denken Sie einfach darüber nach, Severus", sagte sie und erhob sich mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung von ihrem Stuhl. „Ich denke, Sie wären der geeignete Mann für diese Aufgabe." Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln – eins von der Art, die man bei ihr äußerst selten sah: freundlich, beinahe mütterlich, und in ihren Augen lag so etwas wie Stolz - auf ihn? „Aber jetzt erholen Sie sich erst mal, mein Junge." Und damit verschwand sie, ihr schottenkarierter grüner Umhang schwang hinter ihr her zur Tür hinaus. Severus Snape blieb fassungslos zurück.

Zwei Tage später hatte er endlich die Quälerei mit der Entgiftungstinktur hinter sich gebracht. Nun wandte Monica diese nur noch äußerlich an, worüber er wirklich froh war. Natürlich, die Heilerin war immer dabei gewesen und hatte ihm geholfen. Trotzdem fand ein Teil von ihm es mehr als nur peinlich, wie eine erkältete Speikobra in den Armen dieser Frau zu hängen, während er Tee, Gift und Galle herauswürgte.

Hunger hatte er trotzdem noch nicht, aber an der hartnäckigen Molly Weasley scheiterte sogar sein finsterster Blick. Obwohl er keinen Appetit hatte, aß er widerspruchslos, was sie ihm brachte. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass man sich mit dieser resoluten Person lieber gar nicht erst anlegte – selbst wenn man Severus Snape hieß - und wenn er ganz ehrlich war: für Widerstand fehlte ihm eindeutig noch die Kraft. Die rothaarige, energische Frau wich nicht von seiner Seite, bis auch der letzte Rest Eintopf weg war, erst dann verschwand sie zufrieden nach unten in die Küche.

Nun allerdings, wo er seine Übelkeit endlich komplett los war und nur noch manchmal mit leichtem Schwindel kämpfte, fingen die Schlangenbisse abscheulich an zu jucken. Monica schmierte die Wunden dick mit einer nach Fisch stinkenden Zinksalbe ein und klopfte ihm energisch auf die Finger, wenn er wieder einmal an den Verbänden herumfingerte. „Hände weg, lassen Sie die Bisse doch heilen. Wenn Sie ständig dran rumspielen, dauert die ganze Sache noch länger!" schimpfte sie, und nun erst fiel ihm ein Akzent bei ihr auf, ein weicher, leicht singender Tonfall. Cornwall vielleicht?

Sie zupfte vorsichtig den Verband an seiner Schulter weg und besah sich die Verletzung genau. Snape schielte ebenfalls hinunter. Das tiefe Loch, das ein Giftzahn Naginis in sein Fleisch geschlagen hatte, war seit dem letzten Mal merklich kleiner geworden, und am Rand bildete sich schon neue rosa Haut. Zufrieden nickte Monica und spülte die Wunde mit Murtlap-Essenz aus. Daraufhin ließ das Jucken spürbar nach.


	7. 7 Monica

**7. Monica.**

„Wie sieht´s aus, kann ich Sie heute Abend vielleicht überreden, zum Essen in die Küche runter zu kommen?"

_Nein. Verdammt nochmal, nein. Wie oft denn noch?_ Er bedachte die auffordernd lächelnde Monica mit einem über viele Jahre hinweg einstudierten, finsteren Blick. Wollte sie denn nie verstehen, dass er sich nicht zu den anderen setzen wollte? Jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht. Vielleicht würde er irgendwann dafür bereit sein, den verbliebenen Mitgliedern des Ordens gegenüber zu treten. Doch zuerst musste er einen Weg finden, mit sich selbst klar zu kommen.

Die junge Frau jedoch schien niemals aufgeben zu wollen. Tagtäglich zur Essenszeit – morgens, mittags und abends – kam sie hereingeschneit und störte seine sorgfältig gepflegte Einsamkeit. Nahm seinen immer gleichen Blick als Antwort auf ihre immer gleiche Frage mit stoischer Ruhe und Gelassenheit hin. Schien ihm nicht böse wegen der schweigenden Ablehnung zu sein. Doch er hatte die dumpfe Ahnung, dass sie ihm diese Frage unbeirrt weiter stellen würde, bis er irgendwann einfach kapitulierte.

Wie immer ging sie auch jetzt wieder hinaus und kehrte kurz darauf mit einem Tablett ins Zimmer zurück. Rühreier, gebratener Schinken, Toast und zwei Tomaten – na gut. Zumindest das Abendessen würde ihm nicht schwer im Magen liegen.

Mit einem knappen Nicken dankte er ihr, nahm ihr das Tablett ab und stellte es auf den Schreibtisch vor dem Fenster. Ein optimaler Platz, um zu essen – und um ihrem forschenden Blick und dem verständnisvollen Lächeln ausweichen zu können. Schon deswegen hatte er sich Mühe gegeben, so bald wie möglich wenigstens einigermaßen auf die Beine zu kommen. Um nichts in der Welt hätte er zugegeben, dass diese paar Schritte durchs Zimmer bereits eine gewaltige Anstrengung bedeuteten, aber das war es wert.

Die Tage verbrachte er größtenteils damit, viertelstundenweise vor sich hin zu dösen - und mit der Lektüre des _Tagespropheten_, der seitenweise Berichte über das brachte, was alle die Nachkriegszeit nannten: Vermutungen über den Verbleib verschwundener Todesser, Interviews mit Menschen, die während der Machtergreifung des Dunklen Lords Familienmitglieder verloren hatten, Stellungnahmen des Ministeriums, Erklärungen einiger Mitstreiter über ihre Erlebnisse in der Schlacht von Hogwarts – es gab allerdings ziemlich wenige, die tatsächlich die Öffentlichkeit daran teilhaben lassen wollten – und Bilder. Immer wieder Bilder.

Bilder von der ziemlich ramponierten Schule. Bilder von Leuten, die in der bereits jetzt legendären Schlacht ihr Leben gelassen hatten. Bilder von Überlebenden, zum Teil grässlich entstellt oder verstümmelt. Bilder von getöteten oder inhaftierten Todessern. Bilder des toten Voldemort. Bilder von diversen Ordensmitgliedern. Bilder von Kriegshelden. Bilder – natürlich – von Harry Potter. Bilder von Kindern, die in diesem Kampf ihre Eltern verloren hatten. Bilder von einigen seiner ehemaligen Kollegen, die inzwischen schon dabei waren, Hogwarts wieder aufzubauen.

Andere Themen schien es zur Zeit einfach nicht zu geben, was ihn nicht im Geringsten wunderte. In Zeiten wie diesen schien die Normalität Welten entfernt zu sein. Doch mit der Zeit würde sie zurückkommen. Das tat sie schlussendlich immer. Für die meisten.

Jeden Tag versuchte er, sich die bewegten und bewegenden Fotos im _Propheten_ nicht allzu genau anzusehen, doch sie brannten sich unauslöschlich in sein Gedächtnis ein. Sie verfolgten ihn in seinen unruhigen Schlaf hinein, verschlangen sich mit seinen Erinnerungen - an Voldemort, an Naginis Angriff, an Erlebnisse aus seiner Zeit bei den Todessern, an Dumbledores Tod, sogar an seinen eigenen Vater - und verursachten unzählige wirre Albträume, aus denen er schweißgebadet und nach Atem ringend aufschreckte.

Doch immer war jemand da, wenn er nachts die Augen aufriss und reflexartig nach seinem Zauberstab tastete. Entweder saß Monica an seinem Bett, oder eins der beiden Mädchen. Luna Lovegood. Hermine Granger. Jedes Mal spürte er bereits beim Hochfahren eine beruhigende Hand, hörte eine leise sanfte Stimme – und jedes Mal reichte man ihm hilfsbereit ein Glas Wasser oder eine Tasse Tee.

Eigentlich hätte ihn das stören müssen. Eigentlich hätte es ihm lieber sein müssen, wenn niemand bemerkt hätte, wie oft er panisch im Bett hochfuhr; wenn er das Ganze allein hätte durchstehen können, ohne dass andere es miterleben konnten. Eigentlich.

Doch in diesen verstörenden Momenten war er – so ungern er sich das auch eingestand – dankbar für ihre Anwesenheit und ihre Hilfe. Er bemühte sich zwar, sich das nicht allzu sehr anmerken zu lassen, doch erstaunlicherweise legte sogar Granger im Umgang mit ihm eine derart unaufdringliche Art an den Tag, dass er es nicht schwierig fand, ihren Trost anzunehmen. Die jungen Frauen, eine wie die andere, waren einfach nur da, sorgten dafür, dass er sich beruhigte, und ließen ihn ansonsten in Frieden.

Nicht ein einziges Mal versuchte eine von ihnen, mit ihm über all das zu sprechen oder gar ihn selbst zum Reden zu drängen. Und langsam aber sicher schienen die Abstände zwischen den Träumen länger zu werden. Severus hatte es inzwischen geschafft, zwei bis drei Stunden am Stück durchzuschlafen, was in seinen Augen schon eine gewaltige Verbesserung war.

Auch die Schlangenbisse heilten. Jetzt, da das Gift aus seinem Körper heraus war, konnte Monica sie behandeln wie ganz gewöhnliche Verletzungen. Irgendwie mochte er es, wenn sie _was auch immer_ mit ihren Händen anstellte, um die Wundränder wieder ein bisschen mehr zu schließen. Die sanfte Wärme ihrer heilenden Hände war wie flüssiges, goldenes Mondlicht.

Was genau sie da eigentlich tat, hatte er noch nicht herausfinden können, jedenfalls benutzte sie keinen Zauberstab dafür. Er versuchte sich an jeden Tag seiner Genesung zu erinnern und stellte erstaunt fest, dass er die junge Hexe noch kein einziges Mal mit einem Zauberstab gesehen hatte.

Natürlich war ihm bekannt, dass es Zauberer gab – vor allem in Amerika schienen sie den Großteil der magischen Bevölkerung auszumachen – die keine Zauberstäbe verwendeten. Doch Monicas Akzent war eigentlich nicht amerikanisch, und er war sich nicht einmal völlig sicher, dass sie überhaupt zauberte. Wer war sie, und was genau tat sie?

Er stellte widerwillig fest, dass diese junge Frau und ihre seltsame Begabung seine Neugier geweckt hatten. Und einmal geweckt, wuchs dieses Interesse unaufhaltsam, so dass er sich zu einem weiteren Schritt aufraffte: er wartete ab, bis es im Haus ruhig wurde – die anderen schienen tagsüber zumeist das Hauptquartier am Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 zu verlassen und anderen Tätigkeiten nachzugehen – und trat ein wenig zögerlich aus seinem Zimmer in den Flur hinaus.

Langsam, noch ein wenig unsicher auf den Beinen, den Zauberstab in der einen Hand, die andere fest um das Treppengeländer geschlossen, stieg er die alten ausgetretenen Stufen hinunter und betrat den Salon. Dort, das wusste er von etlichen früheren Besuchen im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens, standen in den Regalen unzählige Bücher. Vielleicht konnte er in einem von ihnen etwas über das Phänomen Monica herausfinden.

Und falls nicht, so wäre ein Buch doch wenigstens eine willkommene Ablenkung. Wenn er sich literarisch weiterhin auf den zweifelhaften Genuss des _Tagespropheten_ beschränken musste, würde er sicher bald anfangen, in dessen reißerischen Phrasen zu denken! Oder noch schlimmer: zu träumen!

Komplett in seine Lektüre versunken, saß er in einem Sessel des Salons. Beim gedämpften Klang von Schritten auf dem alten Teppich fuhr er reflexartig hoch, den Zauberstab im Anschlag, entspannte sich jedoch etwas, als er die junge Heilerin erkannte.

„Na, kommen Sie endlich aus ihrem Schneckenhaus?" erkundigte sie sich mit einem leisen Lächeln, trat an eine der Schrankwände und zog ein Buch heraus. Ohne ihn weiter groß zu beachten, machte sie es sich auf einem kleinen Zweisitzersofa bequem, zog die Beine an und schlug das Buch auf.

Einigermaßen irritiert beobachtete er sie eine Weile beim Lesen: wie ihre Augen über die Seiten glitten, wie vorsichtig sie die alten Seiten beim Umblättern behandelte, und wie sie hin und wieder ihre Brille auf der Nase zurechtrückte. Dann – nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit – wagte er es schließlich: „Wer sind Sie, Monica? _Was_ sind Sie?" Seine Stimme klang noch etwas heiser, doch immerhin hatte er beim Sprechen kaum mehr Schmerzen.

Gelassen, bedächtig hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn ein paar Sekunden schweigend an, bevor sie ruhig zurückgab: „Ich hatte mir schon überlegt, wann Sie mir diese Fragen stellen würden. Schließlich hatten wir noch nicht das Vergnügen, einander offiziell vorgestellt zu werden, oder?"

„Sie gehören nicht zum Orden", stellte er fest, doch es klang eher wie eine Frage. Monica lächelte. „Oh, doch, aber noch nicht sehr lange", erklärte sie, schloss vorsichtig ihr Buch und legte es auf den Tisch vor sich, „es hat sich sehr spät ergeben. Wissen Sie, meine Familie ist schon kurz nach meiner Geburt nach Wales gezogen, und es stellte sich heraus, dass ich nicht für Hogwarts ausersehen war. Ich besuchte die Rowan-Akademie in Neuengland, für die ich mich mit zehn Jahren als Potentielle qualifiziert habe."

Seinen fragenden Blick ignorierend, fuhr sie fort: „Auch Rowan ist eine Schule für Magier, allerdings ein wenig anders als Hogwarts. Weniger… traditionell, könnte man es wohl am ehesten nennen. Ich kam zur Hochzeit von Remus hierher und lernte dort ein paar Mitglieder des Phönixordens kennen. Wir kamen ins Gespräch, und Minerva McGonagall hat mir vom Orden erzählt. Ich konnte mich bei Remus und Dora über die gefährlichen Zustände in der britischen Zauberergemeinschaft informieren und habe nach ein paar Tagen zugestimmt, dem Orden als Heilerin beizutreten. Sie wurden nicht informiert, Professor, weil Minerva die Gefahr minimal halten wollte, dass die Gegenseite irgendwie etwas über meine Art von Magie erfahren könnte."

Professor? Er war kein Lehrer mehr, und es kam ihm etwas albern vor, dass sie ihn so nannte. Immerhin war es innerhalb des Ordens normalerweise üblich, dass die Mitglieder sich beim Vornamen nannten. Und wenn sie dazu gehörte…

„Severus genügt", erklärte er leise und ein wenig verlegen, „ich arbeite nicht mehr in Hogwarts, und wir sind beide im Orden, also…"

„Gut." Die junge Frau nickte. „Ist ohnehin einfacher, oder? Ich bin Monica – oder Mo, wenn Sie möchten, so nennen mich die meisten. Remus hat damit angefangen, glaub ich."

„Wie…?" wollte er fragen, doch Monica sprach gelassen weiter: „Remus ist… er war mein Cousin, unsere Väter waren Brüder. Ich bin Monica Lupin, Heilerin und aktive Empathin – darauf habe ich mich ab meinem dritten Schuljahr in Rowan spezialisiert."

Severus Snape starrte die junge Frau fassungslos an. Wie hatte er die Ähnlichkeit so lange übersehen können? Gut, ihr Haar und ihre Augen waren wesentlich dunkler, doch ihr freundliches Gesicht, die natürliche Gelassenheit, die von ihr ausging, all das erinnerte ihn jetzt nicht nur entfernt an Remus Lupin, nein – es sprang ihn förmlich an! _Oh, bitte… nicht doch._

„Ich weiß, Sie und Remus haben sich nie sehr nahe gestanden", sagte Monica mit einer Offenheit, die nicht im Geringsten beunruhigend war, „und ich habe nicht vor, in der Vergangenheit herumzustochern. Ich bitte Sie nur um eines: geben Sie mir eine faire Chance, ja?" Und obwohl ihre Mundwinkel verräterisch zuckten, schaffte sie es irgendwie, die Situation nicht durch ein amüsiertes Grinsen zu verschlimmern.

Snape holte tief Luft, öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und brachte ein Nicken zustande. Doch immer noch starrte er sie an. Bruchstücke dessen, was Monica ihm erzählt hatte, wirbelten wild durch seinen Kopf. Es war, als hätte er wieder das Schlangengift in sich, ihm wurde schwindlig und er war nicht fähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Remus´ Cousine… eine andere Magierschule, weniger traditionell, von der er noch niemals gehört hatte… Neuengland… Heilerin… spezialisiert… aktive Empathin... spezialisiert… spezialisiert… Empathin…_ Halt! Durchatmen. Diszipliniere deinen Geist._

Ruckartig setzte er sich gerader hin. Sein verschwommener Blick klärte sich wieder, und er schaute direkt in ihre braunen Augen, die aus einem Abstand von höchstens dreißig Zentimetern besorgt auf ihn hinunter sahen.

„Alles in Ordnung?" erkundigte sie sich. „Zugegeben, das war jetzt ein bisschen viel auf einmal. Tut mir leid." Sie setzte sich auf die Armlehne seines Sessels, griff sanft nach seiner Hand und tastete nach dem Puls. Dann nahm sie seine Hand zwischen ihre beiden, wie sie es schon einmal getan hatte, und er spürte wieder die goldene Wärme in sich hineinfließen.

„Besser?" erkundigte sie sich nach ein paar Minuten. Er nickte und erwiderte vorsichtig ihren Blick. Sie lächelte und ließ seine Hand los. Das Chaos in seinem Hirn hatte sich gelegt, und er war wieder zu logischem Denken fähig.

„Sie arbeiten ohne Zauberstab", stellte er so sachlich fest, wie es ihm möglich war, „zumindest habe ich noch nie einen bei Ihnen gesehen."

„Das ist richtig", nickte Monica und erhob sich, „in Rowan verwenden wir keine Zauberstäbe. Und es gibt noch eine Menge anderer Unterschiede. Aber das würde ich Ihnen lieber irgendwann mal in Ruhe erklären, Severus. Es ist bald Mittagszeit, und Sie möchten sich doch sicher wieder oben in Ihrem Zimmer verstecken, bevor die hungrige Horde von Helden einfällt, oder nicht?" Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und verschwand die Treppe hinunter.


	8. 8 Fortschritte müssen nicht groß sein

**8. Fortschritte müssen nicht groß sein.**

Wieder einmal lag Severus bereits wach, als der Morgen sich gerade erst ankündigte. Er war todmüde, konnte sich aber nicht überwinden, es noch einmal mit Schlafen zu versuchen. Fünf Albträume in einer einzigen Nacht waren definitiv mehr als genug.

Luna Lovegood saß neben seinem Bett und sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Alles in Ordnung, Professor? Möchten Sie noch ein bisschen schlafen, oder soll ich Ihnen lieber die Zeitung und was zum Frühstück bringen?"

„Ich würde gern den _Tagespropheten_ lesen, Miss Lovegood, aber…" Er stockte, hielt kurz inne, nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und erklärte dann: „Ich kann mir auch selber einen Kaffee holen gehen."

Luna lächelte sacht und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. „Ist gut. Ich warte draußen und geh mit Ihnen runter." Mit wippenden blonden Locken ging sie aus dem Zimmer und gab ihm damit die Möglichkeit, sich anzuziehen. Wieder einmal staunte er über das Mädchen. Sie erkannte jede Situation so wie sie war und reagierte darauf mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die den meisten ihres Alters noch gänzlich fehlte. Zum Teufel, selbst viele Erwachsene waren zu so etwas nicht fähig!

Das große Haus lag noch in tiefem Schweigen da, als er neben Luna die Treppen hinunterging. Doch als sie die Eingangshalle erreichten, blieb Snape wie angewurzelt stehen: von unten aus der Küche erklangen leise, gedämpfte Stimmen. Jemand lachte kurz auf. Ein paar Bewohner des Hauses schienen trotz der frühen Stunde bereits wach zu sein.

Forschend sah Luna ihn an, und er erwiderte ihren Blick erst nach ein paar Sekunden. Am liebsten wäre er geflüchtet, die Treppen wieder hinaufgestürzt, als wäre der Grimm höchstpersönlich hinter ihm her… doch das war ausgesprochen albern, das wusste er selbst. Er hatte von ihnen nichts zu befürchten. Außer natürlich… _Einer der ganz großen Helden…Oh nein._

„Wehe, irgendjemand da unten fängt an zu applaudieren oder etwas in der Art", sagte er, unsicherer als beabsichtigt. Doch Luna überhörte das Zittern in seiner Stimme großmütig, nickte nur und ging auf die Treppe zur Küche zu: „Ich sag´s den anderen. Kommen Sie einfach runter, wenn Sie so weit sind." Und ohne weitere Umstände hüpfte sie die Steinstufen hinab.

Severus blieb fast eine ganze Minute stehen und versuchte seinen wilden Herzschlag zu beruhigen, bevor er Luna Lovegood langsam folgte. Es funktionierte nicht; trotz all seiner Bemühungen spürte er sein Herz rasen, als er voll nervöser Anspannung aus dem Schatten des Treppengangs in die gemütliche Kellerküche trat.

Zu seiner großen Erleichterung war nicht die gesamte Meute hier versammelt. Nur Potter, Monica und Granger saßen am Tisch, und Luna stand neben Longbottom am Herd und ließ sich von ihm Kaffee in zwei Tassen gießen.

Anscheinend hatte das Mädchen die anderen tatsächlich vor übertriebenen Anfällen von Heldenverehrung gewarnt – es sahen zwar alle auf, als Snape eintrat, doch zu seiner Erleichterung blieb die Begrüßung relativ neutral: Monica lächelte ihm zu, Hermine Granger ebenfalls, und Potter begrüßte ihn mit einem Nicken. Neville Longbottom ließ ein leises „Guten Morgen" hören, während er sich neben Granger an den großen Tisch setzte.

Luna kam auf Severus zu, reichte ihm eine große Tasse Kaffee und ging Seite an Seite mit ihm zum Tisch; woher wusste sie, dass er diese paar Schritte - diese unendlich schwierigen und doch so bedeutsamen Schritte - äußerst ungern allein getan hätte?

„Guten Morgen", grüßte Snape in die Runde, ebenso leise wie vorhin Neville, und ließ sich dann so vorsichtig an dem Tischende nieder, das der Tür am nächsten war, als hätte er Angst, sein Stuhl könnte explodieren. Am Tisch herrschte ein etwas angespanntes Schweigen, doch Monica Lupin klärte die für alle schwierige Situation, indem sie ihm einen Teller reichte und so resolut wie sonst nur McGonagall sagte: „Nun stellen Sie sich nicht so an, Severus, niemand wird Sie beißen. – Eier?"

Harry und Neville prusteten unwillkürlich los, und auch um Hermines Mundwinkel zuckte es verdächtig. Luna sah erstaunt von einem zum anderen; sie als einzige schien nicht zu begreifen, was sogar Severus fast zu einem Schmunzeln verleitet hätte: Monica hatte ihre Worte zu einem Beinahe-Wortwitz kombiniert. Und dass das nicht auf einem Zufall beruhte, bewies ihm ein Blick in ihre vergnügt funkelnden Augen.

Alles in allem überstand er das Frühstück unbeschadet und schaffte es sogar, ein kurzes Gespräch über Heilpflanzen mit dem jungen Longbottom zu führen. Doch er hätte nicht ohne zu lügen behaupten können, er hätte sich bei der ganzen Sache besonders wohl gefühlt. Sobald es möglich war, ohne unhöflich zu wirken, verabschiedete er sich aus der Küche und ging wieder hinauf in den Salon… er weigerte sich strikt, es als das anzusehen, was es war: eine feige Flucht zurück in eine Illusion von Sicherheit. Immerhin, rechtfertigte er sich vor der Stimme seines Gewissens, war der Salon ja kein Geheimversteck, und jeder konnte sich hier zu ihm gesellen.

Über eine Woche hielt er es genau so: das gemeinsame Frühstück war sein Zugeständnis an die anderen. Doch den Rest des Tages verbrachte er dann doch lieber zurückgezogen für sich allein.

Severus holte sich den Tag über ein Buch nach dem anderen aus den gut gefüllten Regalen und schüttelte nur den Kopf, als Granger ihn fragte, ob er zum Mittagessen herunterkommen wolle. Ohne den geringsten Versuch, ihn doch noch dazu zu überreden, ging sie die knarzenden Stufen allein wieder hinunter.

Die Einladung zum gemeinsamen Abendessen schlug er ebenso aus und gab sich alle erdenkliche Mühe, beschäftigt zu wirken, und Potter verließ den Salon mit einem gelassenen „Okay."

Du liebe Güte, war er hier etwa in einer Grube voll Verständnis gelandet? Konnte nicht irgendjemand versuchen, sich mit ihm anzulegen? Solch eine Situation wäre ihm willkommen gewesen, das hätte er wenigstens gekannt, er hätte wie gewohnt reagieren können… doch jeder schien ihn hier in Watte packen zu wollen. _Verflucht._

Snape legte das Buch weg, in dem er gelesen und dennoch kein einziges Wort behalten hatte, lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und rieb sich die Augen. Er war todmüde, und eigentlich hätte nichts dagegen gesprochen, wenn er schlafen gegangen wäre. Ein Blick auf die Standuhr in der Ecke des Salons bestätigte diese Überlegung: es war bereits nach Mitternacht, und die letzten paar Wochen hatte er nicht besonders viel Schlaf bekommen, trotz der anfänglichen Unterstützung von Monica, Granger und Lovegood.

Um die jungen Frauen nicht ständig um ihren Schlaf zu bringen, hatte er sich inzwischen allerdings angewöhnt, die Nächte allein zu verbringen. Mit Okklumentik ließen sich die meisten Träume vermeiden, auch wenn die geistige Anstrengung am nächsten Tag für Migräne sorgte. Er log sie nicht an, wenn sie danach fragten, wie er geschlafen hatte – er ließ lediglich einige unangenehme Einzelheiten bei seinen Antworten weg.

Während er noch mit sich kämpfte, ob er bereit für weitere Albträume war oder nicht, kam Monica Lupin leise ins Zimmer. Sie setzte sich wie beim letzten Mal auf das kleine Sofa mit den zerknautschten Kissen. Ein paar Minuten lang schwiegen sie beide, dann fragte die junge Frau leise: „Wie lang wollen Sie hier noch sitzen? Es ist schon spät, und Sie sehen schrecklich müde aus, wissen Sie. Ich an Ihrer Stelle würde schlafen gehen."

Da war sie endlich – die Gelegenheit! Dankbar ergriff er sie und fuhr die Heilerin ärgerlich an: „Ja, würden Sie? Sie haben ja auch kein Problem damit zu schlafen. Da sagt sich so was leicht! Und um das gleich klar zu stellen: Sie sind nicht meine Mutter, also sagen Sie mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe!"

_Nicht wirklich besser. Kein winziges, verfluchtes Bisschen._ Wütend zu werden, jemanden anzublaffen, war ihm wie eine Rückkehr zu vertrauten Wegen vorgekommen. Doch das war es nicht. Er fühlte sich weder besser, noch hatte er jetzt weniger Angst vor dem Einschlafen. Monica ließ seine Abfuhr wirkungslos an sich abperlen, wie es schien. Und er spürte so etwas wie… Scham in sich aufsteigen.

Sie maß ihn mit einem langen, forschenden Blick, bevor sie antwortete: „Ich kann Ihnen helfen, wenn Sie es zulassen. Sie kennen meine Gaben, Severus, und ich bin wirklich gut in dem, was ich gelernt habe. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob Sie mir genügend Vertrauen entgegen bringen können. Sie sind – gelinde gesagt – kein sehr offener Mensch."

„Was bedeutet das, _aktive Empathin_? Was genau tun Sie?" erkundigte er sich resigniert. „Darauf wollten Sie doch hinaus, oder nicht?"

Monica nickte. „Ich nehme an, Sie wissen darüber Bescheid, was Empathen tun. Sie können die Gefühle anderer wahrnehmen und instinktiv richtig darauf reagieren. Bei manchen ist diese Gabe sehr ausgeprägt – denken sie nur an Luna Lovegood. Ich denke, sie hat ebenfalls viel Alte Magie geerbt, die diese angeborene Empathie verstärken kann. Nun, _aktive_ Empathen können einen Schritt weiter gehen. Wir können die Gefühle anderer aktiv beeinflussen, sprich verstärken oder abschwächen. Und wer sehr viel von der Alten Magie in sich trägt, schafft es sogar, eigene Gefühle auf sein Gegenüber zu übertragen. Natürlich nur, wenn genügend Vertrauen zwischen den beiden vorhanden ist. Mit Gewalt ist Empathie nicht durchsetzbar."

„Alte Magie…", wiederholte Severus versonnen und lenkte sie damit erfolgreich von seinem Schlafproblem ab. „Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass Dumbledore auch irgendwann darüber gesprochen hat. Aber ich weiß nicht mehr, bei welcher Gelegenheit."

Monica zog ihre Beine auf die Sitzfläche des Sofas und schob die Brille ein Stück weiter hoch. „Ich werde Ihnen gern alles erzählen, was ich über Alte Magie gelernt habe, Severus. Doch vieles an uraltem Wissen ist längst verloren gegangen. Was in den uralten geheimen Schriften, den magischen _Grimoires_, aufgezeichnet wurde, ist vor Hunderten von Jahren zerstört worden oder verschollen, deswegen wissen selbst wir in Rowan nur noch wenig darüber – nur das, was noch mündlich von Generation zu Generation weiter gegeben worden ist."

Sie seufzte, stand auf, trat neben ihn und fasste die Holzscheite im kalten Kamin ins Auge. Dann atmete sie einmal tief durch, spreizte die Finger ihrer herabhängenden rechten Hand, wandte die Handfläche nach vorn, hob mit einer ruhig fließenden Bewegung den Arm und ballte die Hand dabei zur Faust: _„__Dóiteáin__!"_

Snape sah die Konzentration in ihrem Gesicht, doch dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit rasch dem Kamin zu. Er hatte ein Knistern gehört, und als er überrascht auf das Holz starrte, erkannte er es: zuerst den dünnen Rauchfaden, der über den Scheiten aufstieg, dann erglühte eins der Holzstücke, und schließlich tauchten kleine Flammen darauf auf, die gierig aufzüngelten und rasch größer wurden. Innerhalb einer halben Minute prasselte ein gemütliches Feuer im Kamin, und Severus wandte sich wortlos Monica zu.

„Ich bin nicht sonderlich geübt darin, Feuer zu entfachen", sagte sie entschuldigend, „mit dieser Art von Magie habe ich manchmal Schwierigkeiten, deshalb auch der Zauberspruch. Bei meinen eigenen speziellen Fähigkeiten ist die Alte Magie wesentlich wirksamer. Aber die kleine Demonstration sollte Ihnen gezeigt haben, dass wir in Rowan unsere magischen Kräfte anders anwenden. Uns genügen unsere Hände und teilweise zur Unterstützung die alte gälische Sprache. Zauberstäbe sind bei uns nicht üblich, und die wenigen, die noch existieren, gelten als regelrecht gefährlich."

Sie ließ das Feuer brennen, was durchaus angenehm war, da es den Salon mit Wärme erfüllte, und ging zurück zu ihrem kleinen Sofa. „Kommen Sie her", bot sie ihm an, „ich erzähle Ihnen alles darüber, was ich weiß."

Es war ein verlockendes Angebot. Das Sofa stand dem Kamin mit dem flackernden, wärmenden Feuer um einiges näher als sein Sessel, und etwas über sie, die Schule in Neuengland und die Alte Magie zu erfahren, erschien ihm mehr als nur ein bisschen interessant, zumal er in keinem der Bücher bisher auch nur eine Andeutung darüber gefunden hatte.

Doch die Vorstellung, sich direkt neben sie auf dieses Sofa zu setzen, machte ihn ein wenig nervös. In Gesellschaft hatte er sich nie sonderlich wohl gefühlt, und der kleine Zweisitzer bot zudem nicht viel Platz zum Abstand halten. Außerdem hatte er inzwischen wirklich größte Mühe, die Augen offen zu halten, was der jungen Frau natürlich nicht entging.

Monica musterte ihn prüfend und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Heute macht das keinen großen Sinn mehr", erklärte sie ruhig, „Sie brauchen dringend ein paar Stunden Schlaf, Severus. Und zwar mehrere Stunden am Stück, um das mal ganz deutlich zu sagen. Ohne Träume." Sie nagte kurz an ihrer Unterlippe und schien dann einen Entschluss zu fassen.

„Na los, kommen Sie", sagte sie entschieden, „ich weiß, das Zeug ist keine Lösung auf Dauer, aber es geht nicht anders. Zumindest, bis wir eine bessere Möglichkeit finden, um Ihnen ein bisschen mehr Ruhe zu verschaffen."

„Was haben Sie vor?" Eigentlich hatte er misstrauisch klingen wollen, doch seine Erschöpfung blieb in dieser Hinsicht klarer Sieger. Was auch immer sie machen wollte, er würde sich nicht dagegen wehren. Himmel, er war beileibe kein Langschläfer, aber sein gesamter Körper schrie nach einer komplett durchgeschlafenen Nacht.

„Somnias-Sirup." Monica erhob sich, kam auf ihn zu und streckte ihm auffordernd die Hand entgegen. „Wurde von unseren Leuten entwickelt. Damit werden Sie tief und ruhig schlafen können, okay? Dann sind Sie morgen fit genug, um etwas über die Ursprünge der Magie zu lernen."

Snape schüttelte innerlich den Kopf über sich selbst, doch er ergriff die Hand der Heilerin. Ließ sich aus dem Sessel hochziehen und in sein Schlafzimmer begleiten. Während ihn Monica Lupin kurz allein ließ, um den Schlaftrank zu holen, zog er sich für die Nacht um, sank ins Bett und zog die Bettdecke bis fast zum Kinn hoch.

Als sie zurückkam, eine Tasse Tee und eine dunkelblaue Kristallflasche in den Händen, bemerkte sie wohl seinen verunsicherten Blick – nein, korrigierte er sich in Gedanken, sie spürte sein Unbehagen sicherlich so deutlich wie er selbst – und lächelte ihm beruhigend zu. „Keine Sorge", meinte sie leise und setzte sich auf ihren üblichen Platz, „auch wenn Somnias sehr stark ist, ich habe trotzdem Mittel und Wege Sie aufzuwecken, falls Sie wider Erwarten träumen sollten. Okay? Und glauben Sie mir, das werde ich auf jeden Fall bemerken. Vertrauen Sie mir einfach."

„Oh", murmelte er nur, ohne sich überhaupt die Mühe zu machen, seine Erleichterung verbergen zu wollen. Wozu auch? Diese Frau war eine Empathin, er konnte sie diesbezüglich nicht anlügen.

Nur zu gern ließ er sich zwei großzügige Löffel voll Somnias-Sirup geben und leerte anschließend auch die Tasse mit Tee, den Monica offenbar mit einer kleinen Portion Honig verfeinert hatte. Sie nahm ihm die Tasse ab, stellte sie zur Seite und behielt seine Hand in ihrer. „Keine Angst", hörte er ihre Stimme, leise, gedämpft, wie durch eine Watteschicht, „ich bleibe hier."

Wieder einmal spürte er ihre Wärme, die ihn wie flüssiges Gold durchdrang, und er versuchte sie anzusehen, doch seine Lider waren viel zu schwer. Immer wieder schlossen sie sich, und erschöpft wie er war, gab er den sinnlosen Kampf schließlich auf, überließ sich dem Schlaf und Monicas Fürsorge, und während die Dunkelheit ihn weich wie Daunen einhüllte, erfuhr er zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten erholsame Ruhe.


	9. 9 Abends sind ein paar Leute mehr in

**3. Zeuge der Verteidigung.**

Nicht zum ersten Mal nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts betrat Harry die Gerichtsräume des Zaubereiministeriums. Doch anders als sonst war er dieses Mal allein, kein anderes Ordensmitglied begleitete ihn. Denn heute würde er nicht wie üblich auf der Zeugenliste der Anklage stehen.

Vor der Tür zu Gerichtsraum 12 blieb Harry kurz stehen, holte noch einmal tief Luft und wappnete sich für das, was nun vor ihm lag. Dann öffnete er mit entschlossener Miene die Tür und trat ein.

Dass alle Blicke ihm folgten, war inzwischen nichts Neues mehr für ihn, und er ertrug es mit größtmöglicher Gelassenheit. Ändern konnte er daran ohnehin nichts; die Zaubererwelt brauchte ihre Helden genauso wie jede andere Gemeinschaft, er war ihr größter Held, und daher musste er mit einem gewissen Maß an Heldenverehrung leben. Was, so wie heute, ab und an auch mal Vorteile mit sich bringen konnte.

Er begrüßte die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots mit einem Nicken, ging quer durch den Raum und setzte sich dann in die Bank, die für die Zeugen der Verteidigung vorgesehen war. Wie erwartet war er allein. Doch ein Blick zur Gegenseite machte ihm klar, dass auch dort Leere herrschte. Die Zeugen der Anklage schienen wohl allesamt Insassen von Askaban zu sein, die man aus Sicherheitsgründen und wegen der Fluchtgefahr erst zu Verhandlungsbeginn ins Ministerium bringen würde. Oder auch überhaupt nicht.

Im Zuhörerraum begannen die Leute zu tuscheln und streiften ihn mit aufmerksamen und interessierten Blicken; ihn auf dieser Seite zu sehen, waren sie nicht gewohnt, und daher warteten sie nun erst recht gespannt auf den Beginn der Verhandlung. In der zweiten Reihe saß, einen Notizblock auf den spitzen Knien und eine Feder in der Hand, Xenophilius Lovegood. _Gut so!_ dachte Harry mit grimmiger Befriedigung. _Auf den Mist von Kimmkorn können wir heute gern verzichten._

Harry hatte schon einige dieser Sitzungen mitgemacht, und er konnte dieser Pflicht nichts Positives abgewinnen. Sicher, die Hinterbliebenen der vielen Opfer forderten Gerechtigkeit, und die Todesser mussten bestraft werden. Doch für ihn selber war es anfangs ein Schaulaufen unter den sensationsgierigen Blicken der Anwesenden gewesen. Bald darauf fand er es schlicht anstrengend und erschöpfend wegen der schmerzlichen Erinnerungen, und schließlich widerte es ihn nur noch an, immer dieselben Aussagen machen und danach ständig die gleichen Drohungen von den Verurteilten hören zu müssen – sowie das Starren im Auditorium zu ertragen.

Er warf einen angespannten Blick zu dem jungen Mädchen hinüber, das neben dem heutigen Gerichtsschreiber Percy Weasley saß. Ihre wasserblauen Augen zwinkerten ihm freundlich und beruhigend zu. Harry lächelte schwach zurück: Luna Lovegood, ehrenamtliche Helferin des Zaubergamots, schaffte es doch immer wieder, dass er sich ein wenig besser fühlte.

Das Tuscheln und Flüstern verstummte, als sich die Tür erneut öffnete und die Vertreter von Anklage und Verteidigung den Gerichtsraum betraten. Die Anklage wurde von dem alten Mr Jonas vertreten, und die Verteidigung übernahm heute – ein echter Glücksfall – Minerva McGonagall. Sie hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Harry bei seinem Vorhaben zu unterstützen. Im Vorfeld waren sie sich mit Jonas auch schon größtenteils einig geworden, was diesen Fall betraf. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass nichts Unvorhergesehenes eintrat. Die letzte Entscheidung würde natürlich bei den Hexen und Zauberern in den roten Roben liegen.

Hinter den beiden betrat Kingsley Shacklebolt den Raum und schritt zielstrebig auf den Richtersitz zu, während Professor McGonagall auf der Bank vor Harry Platz nahm und Jonas auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite.

Die Blicke jeder einzelnen Hexe, jedes einzelnen Zauberers im Raum ruhten auf der großen Uhr, die beinahe die gesamte Wand hinter dem Zaubergamot einnahm und deren Minutenzeiger nun tickend auf die Zwölf vorrückte. Ein letzter Ruck des Zeigers, dann erklang ein einziger angenehm heller Glockenschlag, und Kingsley erhob sich, den Blick zum Eingang gewandt.

Flankiert von vier angespannt wirkenden Auroren, betraten die beiden Angeklagten den Raum und wurden auf zwei weit auseinander stehende Stühle platziert, aus deren Armlehnen zwar keine rasselnden Ketten schossen, dafür aber leuchtende magische Bänder. Eine Flucht der beiden dunklen Magier war nun völlig ausgeschlossen, und mit recht erleichterten Blicken zogen sich die Auroren zur Tür zurück.

Einige Sekunden musterte Kingsley Shacklebolt die Angeklagten schweigend, dann erhob er die Stimme. „Narzissa Malfoy, ehemals Black, geboren am 15. Mai 1955, und Draco Malfoy, geboren am 5. Juni 1980, wohnhaft in Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire?"

Mrs Malfoy brachte nur ein abgehacktes Nicken zustande, doch von Draco kam tatsächlich ein leises aber klares „Ja, Sir." Anerkennend hob Harry die Augenbrauen. Der Junge hatte Mumm, gut für ihn.

„Mrs Malfoy, Mr Malfoy, Sie werden heute diesem Gericht vorgeführt aufgrund des Vorwurfes, sich einer schwarzmagischen Gemeinschaft, Todesser genannt, angeschlossen und deren Aktivitäten unterstützt zu haben; des Weiteren dem Schwarzmagier Tom Riddle, bekannt als Lord Voldemort…" – an dieser Stelle hörte Harry wie jedes Mal das entsetzte Aufkeuchen im Publikum – „in Ihrem Anwesen in Wiltshire Unterschlupf gewährt zu haben; den Mord an der Muggelkundelehrerin von Hogwarts, Miss Charity Burbage, durch diesen Magier, mit angesehen und nicht verhindert zu haben; sowie in Ihrem Fall, Mr Malfoy, den Tod von Professor Albus Dumbledore geplant und Ihre Todesser-Genossen in die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei eingeschleust zu haben. Haben Sie diese Anklagepunkte verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir." Das war wieder Draco. Seine Mutter nickte wieder nur ansatzweise und senkte dann den Kopf.

„Beginnen wir mit Ihnen, Mr Malfoy", sprach Kingsley weiter und wandte sich an Draco, „Sie haben also ihre Kameraden ins Schloss hinein gelassen und damit billigend in Kauf genommen, dass unschuldige, unbeteiligte Schülerinnen und Schüler dabei zu Schaden kommen. Außerdem waren Sie bestrebt, den damaligen Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, zu ermorden, ist das soweit richtig?"

Natürlich war es möglich, dass Harry sich täuschte, aber er meinte dennoch in Kingsleys tiefer Stimme etwas wie Mitgefühl für den jungen Mann vor sich zu hören. Draco schien jedenfalls nicht gänzlich hoffnungslos, sondern sah zu dem großen dunkelhäutigen Zauberer auf, dessen Augen nachdenklich auf ihm ruhten. „Ja, Sir, das habe ich. Aber nicht aus freien Stücken."

„Antworten Sie nur mit ja oder nein, Mr Malfoy, alles andere ist Sache Ihrer Verteidigerin", ermahnte Shacklebolt den Blonden, der schweigend nickte und den vorsitzenden Richter fest im Blick behielt.

„Minister", ergriff McGonagall ruhig und bestimmt das Wort, während sie neben Draco trat, „dieser junge Mann wurde zu seinen Taten gezwungen. Voldemort…" – wieder das übliche scharfe Luftholen im Publikum – „hatte ihm angedroht, ansonsten seine Familie sowie ihn selbst zu töten. Und ich bitte Sie, zu berücksichtigen, dass Mr Malfoy den geplanten Mord an Albus Dumbledore nicht ausgeführt hat. Brauchen Sie die Aussage unseres Zeugen, Mr Harry Potter, zu dieser Angelegenheit?"

„Ich bitte darum", gab Kingsley ebenso ruhig zurück und nahm damit Harry jegliche Nervosität. „Mr Potter, bitte treten Sie vor und machen Sie Ihre Aussage vor dem Gericht."

Mit genau dem gelassenen und zuversichtlichen Gesichtsausdruck, den alle von ihm erwarteten, trat Harry vor und stellte sich an Dracos andere Seite, legte die Hand auf dessen Schulter und begann gut hörbar: „Minister, verehrte Mitglieder des Zaubergamots, heute stehe ich auf der Seite der Verteidigung. Sie alle kennen mich und wissen, dass ich niemals gegen meine Überzeugung einen Todesser unterstützen würde."

Er machte eine gut berechnete Pause – mittlerweile Routine für ihn – und lauschte auf das leise, zustimmende Murmeln im Publikum. Dann fuhr er fort: „Draco Malfoy hat für die Todesser eine Möglichkeit geschaffen, in die Schule einzudringen, das ist richtig. Aber er hat eine Uhrzeit gewählt, zu der laut der Schulregeln keine Schüler mehr auf den Gängen unterwegs sein dürfen, daher war niemals auch nur einer seiner Schulkameraden in Gefahr. Ob er dazu durch Erpressung und Drohungen gegen seine Familie getrieben wurde, ist für mich zwar Hörensagen, aber Miss Lovegood kann das sicherlich durch eine Überprüfung später bestätigen. Ich weiß jedenfalls aufgrund eigener Beobachtungen, dass Draco Malfoy nicht glücklich über diese Aufgabe war, und auf keinen Fall hat er so etwas freiwillig getan."

Nun wurde es auch im Zaubergamot unruhiger, die Hexen und Zauberer wandten sich zu einander um und flüsterten miteinander. Harry beglückwünschte sich innerlich zu der Übungsstunde, die Hermine mit ihm abgehalten hatte, wodurch er jetzt Begriffe wie _Hörensagen_ kannte und situationsbedingt mit ihnen umgehen konnte. Und wie wenig er Malfoy auch leiden konnte: am liebsten hätte er gegrinst.

„Was den Tod von Professor Dumbledore betrifft", sprach Harry weiter und lenkte damit die volle Aufmerksamkeit aller wieder auf sich, „kann ich als Augenzeuge voll und ganz bestätigen, dass Draco Malfoy diesen nicht verschuldet hat. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab bereits gesenkt, als die anderen Todesser auf den Astronomieturm kamen."

Diesen Moment hatte er gefürchtet. Doch dank Hermine war er allem gewachsen. Er stellte sich direkt hinter Malfoy, um mit festem Druck beide Hände auf den schmalen Schultern des blonden jungen Mannes zu positionieren, und sah Kingsley direkt in die Augen.

„Wenn nicht Mr Malfoy, wer hat dann Albus Dumbledore ermordet?" fragte Kingsley wie erwartet, doch – ebenfalls wie erwartet – sprang Minerva McGonagall rechtzeitig in die Bresche: „Minister und Angehörige des Zaubergamots, diese Frage ist Inhalt einer zukünftigen Gerichtsverhandlung, ihre Beantwortung ist für diese Anklageerhebung nicht erforderlich und könnte sogar beeinflussend auf weitere Verhandlungen wirken."

Harry sah sie nicht an, obwohl er ihr für dieses entschlossene Einschreiten am liebsten um den Hals gefallen wäre. Er musterte weiterhin Kingsley, und er hätte schwören können, dass einer der Mundwinkel des Ministers ganz leicht gezuckt hatte. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und sagte, dieses Mal bewusst an alle Anwesenden gewandt: „Draco Malfoy hat getan, was er tun musste, um seine Familie zu schützen. Und er hat sich sehr bemüht, keine Unbeteiligten mit hinein zu ziehen oder in Gefahr zu bringen. Man kann niemanden dafür bestrafen, seine Eltern beschützen zu wollen."

Jonas hatte sich bedächtig erhoben und kam nun zu ihnen herübergeschlurft. „Herr Minister, sehr geehrte Angehörige des Zaubergamots, ich bin anderer Ansicht. Auch die Familien anderer Hexen und Zauberer wurden bedroht, und doch haben diese sich geweigert, die Todesser zu unterstützen. Es ist also meiner Meinung nach durchaus möglich, trotz einer solchen Bedrohung das Richtige zu tun. Sehen Sie sich zum Beispiel die Familie Weasley an! Arthur und die Seinen haben nach Kräften gegen die Todesser gearbeitet, obwohl sie sich dadurch in größte Gefahr brachten. Deshalb, wenn Mr Potter nichts dagegen hat, plädiere ich für einen Aufenthalt von Mr Malfoy in Askaban, aufgrund seiner schwarzmagischen Aktivitäten."

McGonagall wandte sich nun Jonas zu. „Bitte bedenken Sie, dass Draco Malfoy noch sehr jung war, als die Todesser ihn in ihren Reihen aufnahmen, und dass er als Spross einer sehr alten, reinblütigen Familie und als Slytherin bei Schulkameraden aus anderen Häusern auf jeden Fall auf Unglauben und Misstrauen gestoßen wäre, hätte er sich offen gegen die Todesser gewandt. In seinem eigenen Haus waren fast ausschließlich Schülerinnen und Schüler, deren Eltern dem Regime ebenso angehörten wie Mr Malfoys Vater. Wo also hätte er Hilfe suchen sollen? Er war auf sich allein gestellt und unter Druck gesetzt aufgrund der Drohungen gegen seine Familie. So tat er das Einzige, was ihm möglich war: gehorchen und Schadensbegrenzung betreiben."

„Ein Slytherin zu sein, ist nun also eine akzeptable Entschuldigung?" schoss Jonas erstaunlich lebendig zurück, „sollen wir vielleicht den Sprechenden Hut vorladen und unter Anklage stellen, weil er Schüler in dieses Haus gesteckt und sie damit dazu verurteilt hat, sich negativ zu entwickeln?"

Das Getuschel und Geflüster im Zuschauerraum wurde lauter, und irgend jemand kicherte leise, doch Kingsley hob mit einer endgültigen Geste beide Hände: „Das genügt wohl, Mr Jonas, ziehen wir das Ganze nicht ins Lächerliche. Die Anhörung für Mr Draco Malfoy ist hiermit beendet. Nun zu Ihnen, Mrs Malfoy."

Harry blickte zu dem anderen Stuhl hinüber, und für einen Augenblick trafen sich seine und Mrs Malfoys Blicke. Er hatte gerade genug Zeit, ihr beruhigend zuzunicken, bevor Kingsley ihn zu seinem Platz zurückbefahl und die blonde Frau ansprach. „Mrs Malfoy, Sie haben die Anschuldigungen gehört. Was haben Sie dazu zu sagen?"

Der kurze Blickkontakt mit Harry schien der Frau ein wenig Kraft gegeben zu haben. Sie hob den Kopf und antwortete deutlich hörbar: „Ich bekenne mich schuldig, Minister. Ich habe aus Angst um Draco geschwiegen und keine dieser schrecklichen Taten verhindert."

Kingsley Shacklebolt nickte langsam. „Dass Sie selbst das Dunkle Mal nicht tragen, davon konnte sich das Gericht bereits überzeugen. Und dass Sie und Ihr Sohn sich freiwillig gestellt haben, werden wir ebenfalls berücksichtigen. Gibt es noch weitere Umstände zu bedenken?"

„Allerdings", meldete sich McGonagall zu Wort und trat nach Kingsleys Aufforderung wieder vor den Richtersitz. „Minister, es ist eine Sache, Gräueltaten zu begehen, und eine andere, aus Furcht wegzusehen. Ich bitte Sie alle, den Unterschied zu berücksichtigen. Mrs Malfoy hat niemanden außer ihrem Sohn und dem Mann, mit dem sie verheiratet wurde, wie es unter reinblütigen Familien üblich ist. Sie hätte sich wie Draco an niemanden wenden können, und selbst wenn sie es getan hätte, hätte niemand ihr zugehört, geschweige denn ihr Glauben geschenkt."

Vereinzeltes, zustimmendes Nicken im Zaubergamot. Harry atmete erleichtert auf, erhob sich rasch und fügte hinzu: „Außerdem hat Mrs Malfoy mein Leben gerettet, sie hat Voldemort direkt ins Gesicht gelogen, als er sie angewiesen hat nachzusehen, ob ich tot sei. Diesen Mut aufzubringen, und das auch noch für einen Jungen, der sich mit ihrem Sohn nicht mal ansatzweise verstanden hat, das muss erst mal jemand von Ihnen nachmachen. Diesem Mut verdanke ich, dass ich nicht endgültig von Voldemort getötet worden bin, bevor Neville Longbottom die Gelegenheit hatte, die Schlange zu köpfen. Und vor diesem Mut verneige ich mich in aller Öffentlichkeit."

Harry wandte sich der blonden Frau zu, der nun Tränen über die blassen Wangen liefen, und verbeugte sich vor ihr. Ein paar Leute auf den Zuschauerplätzen brachen in spontanen Applaus aus, den Kingsley allerdings mit einer raschen Handbewegung wieder eindämmte. Doch Harry wusste, er hatte erreicht was er wollte.

„Die mündlichen Anhörungen sind hiermit beendet", erklärte der Minister mit seiner tiefen, ruhigen Stimme, „die beiden Angeklagten werden sich nun noch der empathischen Untersuchung unterziehen. Der Zaubergamot kann sich bereits zur Beratung zurückziehen."

Luna brauchte nicht lange. Sie trat erst auf die stumm weinende Mrs Malfoy zu, sah ihr in die Augen und wischte ihr schließlich mit einem freundlichen kleinen Lächeln die Tränen von den Wangen. Nachdem sie Draco ebenfalls einige Sekunden forschend betrachtet hatte, strich sie ihm wie einem kleinen Kind sacht übers Haar. Dann wandte sie sich der Tür zu, durch die die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots bereits verschwunden waren, öffnete sie und schlüpfte hindurch.

Es dauerte nur ungefähr zwanzig Minuten, die sich für Harry dennoch wie zwei Stunden anfühlten, bis die Hexen und Zauberer den Gerichtsraum wieder betraten und auf ihren Stühlen Platz nahmen. Als letzter betrat Kingsley Shacklebolt das Podest und setzte sich hinter den Tisch des vorsitzenden Richters.

„Mr Draco Malfoy, bitte erheben Sie sich zu Ihrer Urteilsverkündung", sagte Percy Weasley, sich seiner Würde voll bewusst. Kingsley wartete, bis Draco stand und ihn erwartungsvoll sowie ein wenig ängstlich ansah, und sprach ihn dann gut hörbar an: „Mr Malfoy, ich denke, Sie wissen selber, dass wir Sie nicht straffrei nach Hause schicken können. Allerdings hat der Zaubergamot beschlossen, Ihnen eine echte Chance zu geben. Sie werden ab morgen dabei helfen, Hogwarts wieder aufzubauen, einige Auroren werden Sie dabei beaufsichtigen. Die Zeit zwischen Fertigstellung der Schule und dem Beginn des neuen Schuljahres werden Sie dann unter Hausarrest in Ihrem Heim verbüßen, und das Gericht erwartet von Ihnen, dass Sie danach Ihre schulische Ausbildung beenden sowie die Auroren über die Todesser informieren, die Ihnen persönlich bekannt sind. Um Sie dadurch nicht weiter in Gefahr zu bringen, werden Sie ins Haus Gryffindor verlegt. Haben Sie das alles verstanden?"

Der junge Mann nickte und antwortete zaghaft, doch mit einer Spur Erleichterung: „Ja, Sir."

Kingsley erlaubte sich ein kurzes Lächeln und wandte sich dann an Dracos Mutter, während Percy seinen Spruch losließ, als hätte er ihn auswendig gelernt: „Mrs Narzissa Malfoy, bitte erheben Sie sich für Ihre Urteilsverkündung."

Ein wenig unsicher stand die blonde Frau auf und sah zu Kingsley Shacklebolt auf, als er sprach. „Mrs Malfoy, Sie werden ebenfalls beim Aufbau der Schule helfen, und danach werden Sie in Ihrem Anwesen unter Hausarrest gestellt. Wenn Sie unserer Aurorenzentrale dabei behilflich sind, weitere Einzelheiten über die anderen Todesser und über den Aufenthaltsort des flüchtigen Lucius Malfoy zu erfahren, verurteilt dieses Gericht Sie außerdem nur noch zu zwei Jahren Sozialarbeit, die Sie im Dienste der Zauberergemeinschaft abzuleisten haben. Sind Sie damit einverstanden?"

„Ja, Sir, das bin ich." Obwohl sie sehr leise gesprochen hatte, war es doch überall im Raum zu verstehen gewesen. Der Blick ihrer hellen blauen Augen huschte zu Harry hinüber, und er sah deutlich, wie ihre Lippen ein stummes _Danke_ formten. Er nickte ihr kurz zu und schaute den beiden Malfoys nach, als sie von den Auroren hinausgeführt wurden.

Auch Draco sah sich noch einmal nach Harry um. Graue Augen trafen auf grüne, und auch wenn sich in seinem Gesicht nichts davon abzeichnete, sah Harry doch Dankbarkeit in seinem Blick aufflackern.


	10. 10 Razzia im eigenen Haus

**10. Razzia im eigenen Haus.**

Es fühlte sich ein wenig seltsam an, Harry Potter zu sein. Am meisten störten ihn die Brille und die Tatsache, dass er wesentlich kleiner war als gewohnt. Es war auch ungewohnt, am Steuer eines Wagens zu sitzen, der vom Grimmauldplatz hierher appariert war und jetzt durch Cokeworth fuhr.

Vor allem aber war es das erste Mal, dass er einen Einsatz auf der richtigen Seite mitmachte. Erstaunt hatte er festgestellt, dass er sich darauf freute, aus dem riesigen Haus heraus zu kommen. Sie hatten den verzauberten alten Muggelwagen geholt, den sich Alastor Moody vor seinem Tod zugelegt hatte, und waren mit ihm in den Norden des Landes appariert. Nicht ohne dem _Tagespropheten_ einen anonymen Hinweis zukommen zu lassen, natürlich. Severus musste neidlos anerkennen, dass Potter gut darin war, solche Pläne aufzustellen. Er würde wirklich einen erstklassigen Auroren abgeben.

Severus sah in den Rückspiegel. Hinter ihm saßen Hestia Jones, George Weasley, Hermine Granger und Fleur Weasley. Auf dem Beifahrersitz beobachtete Arthur Weasley aufmerksam ihre Umgebung. Im Wagen herrschte Schweigen, bis sich George etwas nach vorn beugte. „Verzeihung, Professor, würden Sie mir kurz mal Ihr Ohr leihen?"

„Höchst ungern, Mr Weasley, aber für Sie mache ich eine Ausnahme. Was gibt es denn?" Fragend sah er sich zu dem jungen Mann um, dem die trockene Antwort auf seine scherzhafte Frage ganz augenscheinlich gefiel.

„Tja", meinte George mit einem Anflug seines früheren Grinsens, „es ist nur… ich würde schon gern wissen, wie wir vorgehen wollen. Haben Sie ´nen Plan? Oder steigen wir nur aus und rennen dann rein?"

„Oh."

Er hatte nicht bedacht, dass sie vermutlich auf seine Anweisungen warteten; immerhin war er nicht daran gewöhnt, sie anzuführen. Doch er wusste, wie es ablaufen sollte. „Hestia, ich hätte gern Sie und Fleur draußen vor dem Haus, falls wir unerwünschten Besuch bekommen sollten. Der Rest folgt mir zum Eingang. Sie betreten das Haus erst, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass es sicher ist. Miss Granger, Sie werden unsere Beute in Umzugskartons unterbringen, und zwar so, dass alles in den Kofferraum passt. Ich weiß, Sie haben Erfahrung damit. Die Wache bleibt draußen und sichert uns ab, bis wir alles im Wagen verstaut haben, verstanden? Wir sorgen dafür, dass die vom _Propheten_ eine gute Show zu sehen bekommen. Sind alle einverstanden?"

Alle nickten. Er wandte den Blick wieder nach vorn und atmete innerlich auf. Das war leichter als erwartet gewesen, was vielleicht zu einem gewissen Grad an seinem momentanen Äußeren lag. Sie waren wohl daran gewöhnt, Harry Potter zu folgen. Nun kam es nur noch darauf an, möglichst so aufzutreten, dass der Trupp für die Öffentlichkeit eine äußerst effektive und disziplinierte Eliteeinheit darstellte.

An einer Kreuzung, wo sie in die Straße namens Spinner´s End abbiegen mussten, parkte ziemlich auffällig ein grauer Kleinbus mitten im Grünstreifen. Kein Muggel, in welcher geistigen Verfassung auch immer, hätte sein Fahrzeug so abgestellt. Nun gut, von seinem Vater vielleicht einmal abgesehen... wenn sie je so etwas wie ein Auto besessen hätten.

Als er diese unerträgliche Kimmkorn samt Fotograf in dem Wagen sitzen gesehen hatte, knurrte Severus kurz: „Festhalten!" Dann trat er voll aufs Gaspedal und beschleunigte den alten Wagen, der mit aufheulendem Motor die Straße entlang schoss und mit einem eindrucksvollen Quietschen vor dem verlassenen Haus zum Stehen kam.

„Beeindruckend", kommentierte George mit hochgerecktem Daumen und begutachtete durchs Heckfenster die entstandenen Bremsspuren. Severus erlaubte sich ein kurzes grimmiges Lächeln und warf seinem Einsatztrupp einen auffordernden Blick zu: „Showtime! Here we go!"

Die anderen hatten verstanden und spielten voller Überzeugung mit: kaum brummte der altersschwache Motor nicht mehr, sprangen Hestia und Fleur mit gezogenen Zauberstäben heraus und gaben den anderen Deckung, die mit gut inszeniertem Elan und Selbstvertrauen hinter Harry/Severus her auf das Haus zu spurteten und einen Halbkreis um ihn und die Tür bildeten, die Zauberstäbe sichernd im Anschlag.

Grinsend stellte Hermine fest: „Der _Prophet_ ist auch schon da. Sie werden umwerfende Bilder von uns drucken können!"

Snape schnaubte abfällig, während er die Tür öffnete und in den dunklen Flur spähte. „Von mir aus. Wenn die Bevölkerung sich dann sicherer fühlt, können die mich meinetwegen auch im Morgenmantel fotografieren."

Hermine konnte sich ein Schmunzeln kaum verkneifen, während sie wie die anderen mit dem Rücken zur Tür die Umgebung im Auge behielt, und auch George schien Mühe zu haben, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Fleur kicherte leise. „Mit Zeitung und Kaffeetasse in der ´and?"

_Gut gemacht, Sev, _dachte er im Stillen_._ Sie hatten alle schon so viel durchgestanden, dass er ihnen die vermutlich durchaus vergnügliche Vorstellung gönnte, die finstere Fledermaus mit Morgenmantel und Hausschlappen im _Propheten_ abgebildet zu sehen. Wieder einmal wunderte er sich über sich selbst. Du liebe Güte, was war nur mit ihm passiert, dass er sich plötzlich um das Wohlergehen anderer scherte?

Da sich auf seine Enthüllungszauber kein Eindringling im Haus zeigte, hob er seine Schutzzauber auf, betrat den Flur und ließ die anderen ebenfalls eintreten. Mit einem kurzen Schnippen des Zauberstabs ließ er die Tür ins Schloss schnappen, dann entzündete er die Lampen im Haus, die ein gedämpftes Licht in die Zimmer warfen.

„Wachsam bleiben", ermahnte er seine Begleiter leise, „die Konkurrenz hat auch keine Idioten ausgebildet."

Von George kam eine gedämpfte Antwort: „Naja, ein paar schon, wenn ich´s mir genau überlege. Zielen Sie im Notfall bitte auf die Richtigen, Sir – Sie schulden mir jetzt schon ein Ohr, und ich hab nicht vor, auch noch das andere für die gute Sache zu opfern. Mum würde uns beide umbringen!"

„George", flüsterte Arthur Weasley tadelnd, doch Snape nickte mit grimmiger Miene, einigermaßen erleichtert, dass der junge Weasley seinen Unfall offensichtlich mit Humor nahm. Der scherzhafte Unterton in seinem Kommentar war deutlich heraus zu hören gewesen. Dennoch würde er sich in einer ruhigen Minute noch persönlich bei ihm entschuldigen müssen.

Vorsichtig und wachsam folgten ihm seine Begleiter hinunter in den Keller, wo er seine Zutaten und die fertigen Zaubertränke aufbewahrte. Er reichte die Flaschen, Phiolen und Holzkästchen nacheinander an Hermine Granger weiter, die zwei Umzugskartons mit einem Ausdehnungszauber belegte und alles darin verstaute. Die beiden Weasleys trugen die gefüllten Kartons nach oben und stellten sie im Flur ab, dann verfuhren sie mit Snapes erstaunlich großzügiger Büchersammlung auf die gleiche Weise.

Während sie die alten Bücher verpackten, warf Severus des Öfteren flüchtige Blicke auf Hermine Granger und bemerkte in ihrem Gesicht denselben Wissensdurst, den er selbst nur zu gut kannte. Sie musterte die Buchrücken sehnsüchtig und hätte sich wohl am liebsten sofort irgendwo hingesetzt, um in den seltenen Ausgaben zu lesen. _Bücherwürmer, in der Tat._

Mit einem verlegenen Lächeln nahm sie einige große Folianten von ihm entgegen und legte sie vorsichtig in einen großen Karton. „Haben Sie die alle gelesen?" fragte sie mit einem fast ehrfürchtigen Blick auf die Regale, die sich dank ihrer Sammelzauber nun rasch leerten. Unzählige Bücher schwebten auf die kleine Gruppe zu, schrumpften auf Puppenstubengröße zusammen und sanken in die magisch vergrößerten Umzugskartons.

„Ich hatte viel Zeit in den Ferien", gab er ausweichend zurück. Das war untertrieben. Abgesehen von gelegentlichen, meist ziemlich unangenehmen Ausflügen mit den Gefolgsleuten Voldemorts sowie ab und zu einem Ordenstreffen, hatte er sein Haus nicht oft verlassen. Hier, in Gesellschaft seiner Bücher, hatte er sich immer sicher und wohl gefühlt, und er hatte die freie Zeit tatsächlich beinahe ausschließlich damit verbracht, sein Wissen zu erweitern. Oft genug hatte er über einem richtig guten Buch sowohl Essen als auch Schlafen vergessen.

Die junge Hexe schien ihn nur zu gut verstanden zu haben. Sie nickte mit dem winzigen Anflug eines Lächelns, schloss kommentarlos einen gefüllten Karton, schob die Finger in die Griffe und trug ihn behutsam hinaus zu den anderen. _Noch jemand, mit dem du mehr gemein hast, als du dachtest_, flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Inneren ihm zu.

„Okay", schnaufte George schließlich und machte den letzten Karton zu, „alles da? Oder brauchen Sie noch was von hier, bevor wir den Laden endgültig dicht machen?"

Die Beschäftigung mit etwas wirklich Sinnvollem schien dem jungen Mann gut getan zu haben: er sah nicht mehr so grüblerisch und verloren aus wie neulich beim Abendessen, und eine leichte Röte überzog seine Wangen, während er Severus aufmerksam ansah.

Snape legte die Stirn in Falten und dachte kurz nach. „Nichts, was gefährlich wäre. Aber ich würde gern ein paar private Dinge mitnehmen, wenn Sie erlauben."

Alles blieb wie nicht anders zu erwarten ruhig, als sie schließlich die vollen Umzugskartons und einen alten Schrankkoffer zur Haustür hinaus schleppten. Severus versiegelte die Tür, die sich daraufhin in massives Mauerwerk verwandelte; ohne seine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis würde dieses Haus niemand mehr betreten. Vor allem niemand, der das Dunkle Mal trug.

Mit den Zauberstäben publikumswirksam im Anschlag, sicherten Fleur und Hestia die Umgebung, während die anderen die Kartons im Kofferraum des klapprigen Vehikels verstauten. Dann stiegen sie einer nach dem anderen wieder ein, und das Auto setzte sich in Bewegung.

Der Kleinlaster, in dem die Leute vom Tagespropheten saßen und sich unentdeckt wähnten, blieb in der verlassenen Straße zurück. Vermutlich wollte Kimmkorn nicht unnötig auf ihre Anwesenheit aufmerksam machen. Und das war auch gut so, denn zwei Straßen weiter verschwand Moodys altes Auto mit einem lauten Knall. Davon musste die magische Bevölkerung nun wirklich nichts wissen.


	11. 11 Der Potter-Effekt

_Tut mir leid wegen der Verspätung, mein Router hatte gestern schlechte Laune und wollte sich nicht zum Arbeiten überreden lassen. Aber heute war er gnädig - und hier ist es: das nächste Kapitel. Ich bedanke mich bei den vielen Leuten, die hier mitlesen - und ganz besonders bei den wenigen, die sich tatsächlich trauen, mir ein Review zu hinterlassen. Über die freue ich mich immer ganz besonders! LG Mo_

* * *

**11. Der Potter-Effekt.**

„Ist alles gut gegangen?" Ginny Weasley empfing die kleine Gruppe in der Eingangshalle und nahm Snape einen der Kartons ab, jedoch ohne ihn anzusehen. Ihr war er bisher nicht im Haus am Grimmauldplatz begegnet; vermutlich hatte sie die Wochen nach der Schlacht zusammen mit ihrer Familie zuhause im Fuchsbau verbracht. Und Potters Erklärung zufolge wusste auch sie nur das Nötigste von seinem Leben.

„Bestens, bestens", versicherte George ihr strahlend, während Severus allmählich wieder seine eigene Gestalt annahm. Schnell stieg er die Treppen hoch, um sich umzuziehen, und reichte die nun nicht mehr benötigte Brille kommentarlos an Potter weiter, der ihm auf den Stufen entgegen kam.

Er hörte die anderen munter von ihrem Einsatz erzählen. Doch er selbst blieb in seinem Zimmer und räumte den Schrankkoffer aus. Seine privaten Dinge hierher zu bringen, war ein weiterer Schritt in ein anderes Leben gewesen. In sein Haus konnte er jedenfalls in naher Zukunft nicht zurück, das wusste er. Und solange er offiziell als tot galt, musste er wohl hier bleiben. Nun, dachte er achselzuckend, es gab Schlimmeres.

Molly Weasley rief sie alle zu einem kleinen Imbiss in den Salon. Snape gesellte sich ein wenig widerstrebend zu den anderen aus dem Orden, doch als sie ihm danach helfen wollten, die Umzugskartons auszuräumen, lehnte er höflich ab.

Harry stellte ihm einen leeren Raum zur Verfügung, um seine Bücher und Zutaten zu lagern, und im Laufe des Tages hatte er sich dort ein ganz passables magisches Labor eingerichtet. Seine Bücher fanden ihren Platz in alten Regalen mit abschließbaren Glastüren, die sämtliche Wände füllten, und er verbrachte einen ruhigen Nachmittag damit, sie alle dort einzusortieren.

Wie lange er dort gestanden und sein neues Reich betrachtet hatte, konnte er nicht sagen. Ein unterdrücktes Räuspern riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, und er wandte sich zur Tür um, wo Minerva McGonagall stand und ihn mit leichtem Lächeln musterte.

„Ich hörte, Sie haben Ihre Sache als Einsatzleiter sehr gut gemacht", begann sie, doch er hob abwehrend eine Hand: „Warten Sie. Ich habe nicht vor, Derartiges zu wiederholen, Minerva. Dass dieser Einsatz so reibungslos verlaufen ist, lag sicher nicht an meinen Fähigkeiten als Anführer. Es ist eher der Routine der anderen zuzuschreiben, dem Einsatzort und der Tatsache, dass ich als Potter unterwegs war. Das hat für die restliche Truppe die Zusammenarbeit wesentlich erleichtert. Aber ich bin nicht für die offizielle Arbeit im Phönixorden geschaffen. Es gibt andere, die den Rang eines Einsatzleiters wesentlich mehr verdient haben. Genauso wie die Führung der gesamten Gruppe. Was ist mit Arthur Weasley? Er war schon beim ersten Mal im Orden, hat genügend Einsatzerfahrung, und mit ihm kämen die anderen sicher besser zurecht. Außerdem bin ich nicht unbedingt der geborene Anführer, ich habe mein ganzes Leben nur Befehle und Anordnungen befolgt."

„Sie gehören auch zu denen, die bereits sehr lange Zeit im Orden sind, Severus", sagte die Schulleiterin sanft, „Sie haben die meiste Erfahrung, was Einsätze wie diesen betrifft, und Sie wissen mehr über die Todesser und über die Dunklen Künste als wir anderen alle zusammengenommen. Wir können noch unendlich viel von Ihnen lernen. Weshalb denken Sie, Sie wären nicht geeignet für den Orden?"

„Weil…" _Verdammt._ Wie zum Teufel sollte er ihr begreiflich machen, wie er sich bei dieser Aussicht auf seine Zukunft fühlte? Es war unglaublich schwer, das alles in klare Worte zu fassen, die sie auch verstehen würde. Er wandte ihr den Rücken zu, während er darüber nachdachte.

„Warum kann ich nicht einfach so weiterarbeiten wie bisher auch, Minerva?" fragte er schließlich mit einem bittenden Unterton. „Im Untergrund. Ich bin mit dieser Aufgabe aufgewachsen, ich kenne nichts anderes, und ich bin gut darin, das wissen Sie. Lassen Sie mich dort weitermachen, wo ich aufgehört habe."

„Sie wissen, dass das nicht geht, Severus", antwortete sie leise und mit hörbarem Bedauern, „es ist schlicht unmöglich. Jedes Kind in der magischen Gemeinschaft weiß inzwischen, dass Sie auf der Seite des Ordens agiert haben. Sie können nicht zurück. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Sie immer noch als tot gelten. Es tut mir leid."

„Ich finde schon einen Weg", erklärte er ihr mit einem Anflug von Verzweiflung, „ich kann das hier nicht, ich bin kein Teamplayer, das wissen Sie so gut wie ich! Und mit Einsätzen des Ordens habe ich überhaupt keine Erfahrung, das heute war doch nur eine Show. Ich habe richtige Einsätze nur zwei oder drei Mal auf der gegnerischen Seite mitgemacht, das ist etwas völlig anderes. Und auch dort nur im Fußvolk, nie in der Führungsposition. Ich bin der Typ, der Befehle _befolgt_. Verdammt, ich habe wesentlich weniger Ahnung als das Jungvolk da unten, und das wissen Sie auch ganz genau!"

Ohne es zu wollen, war er immer lauter geworden. Erschrocken über seine eigene heftige Reaktion, hielt er jäh inne und unterdrückte den starken Impuls, mit der Faust gegen eins der Bücherregale zu schlagen.

Minerva McGonagall seufzte. „Sie sind an die Zusammenarbeit mit einem Team einfach noch nicht gewöhnt, und das ist sowohl mir als auch den anderen im Orden durchaus bewusst. Aber Sie werden es lernen, glauben Sie mir, es ist einfacher als Sie denken. Und Sie haben auch gar keine andere Wahl. Denken Sie nach, Severus, benutzen Sie Ihren Verstand. Was, glauben Sie, würde passieren, wenn die Todesser erfahren, dass Sie noch am Leben sind und sich ihnen wieder anschließen wollen? Was? Überlegen Sie!"

Beinahe unfreiwillig wandte er sich wieder zu ihr um. Was wollte sie ihm sagen? Was sollte er verstehen? Dass sie ihn um jeden Preis auf der richtigen Seite haben und das den Leuten auch zeigen wollte? Er, als Vorzeige-Agent des Phönixordens? Egal ob ihm das gefiel oder nicht? _Verdammt._

„Ich versichere Ihnen, Minerva, ich würde schon eine Möglichkeit…", begann er, ganz bewusst in ruhigem Ton, um das Gespräch nicht in einen Streit ausarten zu lassen – so gern er das auch getan hätte.

Gereizt fuhr sie ihn an: „Himmel nochmal, Sie sollen nachdenken, anstatt Ihrem alten Leben nachzutrauern, Junge. So überaus angenehm kann das für Sie ja wohl kaum gewesen sein, oder? Strengen Sie Ihr schlaues Köpfchen an. Gesetzt den Fall, Sie könnten die tatsächlich irgendwie überzeugen, Sie stünden immer noch auf deren Seite… _Was würde passieren?_"

„Keine Ahnung. Was?" knurrte er abweisend.

Frustriert schnaubte sie durch die Nase. „Du liebe Güte. Ist das so schwer zu erkennen? Sollen wir es der Einfachheit halber mal den… _Potter-Effekt_ nennen? Sie haben, genau wie Harry, den Angriff von Lord Voldemort überlebt. Was, denken Sie, würden die Todesser, die gerade jetzt verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einem neuen Führer sind, wohl davon halten?" Ihre Stimme war ebenfalls etwas lauter geworden, und sie blickte ihn eindringlich an.

Snape stand vor ihr wie erstarrt. Seine Gedanken schienen zu Eis zu gefrieren, als er sie diese unliebsame Tatsache aussprechen hörte. Sie hatte Recht, er hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, was das bedeuten könnte. Sie würden ihn entweder umbringen oder zum Anführer machen wollen, weil er sich als dem Dunklen Lord als ebenbürtig erwiesen hatte – genau wie Potter! _Verdammt. Verdammt, verdammt!_

„Ich weiß, das war ganz sicher nicht im Geringsten das, was Sie hören wollten", erklärte sie mit erzwungener Ruhe und legte ihm besänftigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Er wollte sie abschütteln, vor ihr zurückweichen, sie anschreien, wegrennen, irgendetwas in der Art - doch er war immer noch nicht fähig sich zu bewegen. Er stand nur da, als wäre er einer ihrer dummen kleinen Schüler, der Mist gebaut hatte, und sah sie an. Fassungslos. Erschüttert. In der bitteren Realität angekommen. Am liebsten wäre er wirklich einfach davongelaufen.

Sie schenkte ihm einen Blick von der überaus mitfühlenden Sorte, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Ich möchte Ihnen damit sagen, dass Sie Ihr Leben wohl komplett umkrempeln müssen, und das wird Ihnen sicher nicht leicht fallen. Aber bedenken Sie eines dabei, Severus: der Orden des Phönix ist eine starke Gemeinschaft. Keiner von uns muss sich allein gegen die Welt behaupten, weil wir uns gegenseitig unterstützen. Und Sie sind ebenfalls ein Teil hiervon, also gewöhnen Sie sich besser gleich daran, dass Sie jetzt Freunde haben. Ob Sie wollen oder nicht." Für einen Moment verstärkte sie den Druck ihrer Hand auf seiner Schulter, bevor sie zur Tür hinausging und ihn allein ließ.


	12. 12 Leise Zweifel, laute Worte

**12. Leise Zweifel, laute Worte.**

Monica Lupin betrat sein Arbeitszimmer, kurz nachdem McGonagall gegangen war, was den Verdacht nahelegte, dass diese die Empathin zu ihm geschickt hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie aber auch einfach geahnt, welches Gefühlschaos das Gespräch in ihm ausgelöst hatte.

Doch gerade jetzt war er überhaupt nicht in der Stimmung, eine weitere Diskussion über seine Zukunft im Orden zu führen. Er brauchte Zeit, um sich über alles klar zu werden. Zeit, um eine Perspektive zu finden, mit der er einigermaßen leben konnte. Zeit, um sich einen Platz in dieser neuen, unbekannten und verstörenden Wirklichkeit zu erobern, die ihn so gnadenlos eingeholt hatte.

Die winzige, leise Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm zuflüsterte _Dieser Außeneinsatz hat dir doch Spaß gemacht_, versuchte er hartnäckig zu ignorieren. Allerdings nicht besonders erfolgreich. _Nutz die Chance und fang endlich an zu leben, _drängelte sie weiter und setzte unverblümt _Idiot!_ hinzu, was seine Laune nicht unbedingt besserte.

Er hörte Monicas gedämpfte Schritte auf dem Teppich, dann stand sie auch schon neben ihm und sah ihn an. „Alles in Ordnung, Severus?" Ruhig und gelassen erforschten die braunen Augen sein Gesicht. Er wusste keine Antwort auf ihre Frage und schwieg. Betrachtete die unzähligen Reihen von Büchern in den Regalen und wünschte sich nur, sie würden einfach alle verschwinden und ihn in Ruhe lassen.

Doch diesen Gefallen tat ihm die junge Frau natürlich nicht. „Ich weiß genau, wie Sie sich fühlen", sagte sie leise und griff nach seiner Hand, doch er stieß sie weg und fuhr zu ihr herum.

„Ach ja, wissen Sie das?" fauchte er wütend. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Schön für Sie, dass Sie in alle anderen hineinschauen können, eine wunderbare Fähigkeit! Nun, ich bin leider nicht damit gesegnet, wissen Sie? Ich habe keine verdammte Ahnung, wie all die Leute hier im Haus sich fühlen, wenn sie mir begegnen, und was sie wirklich über mich denken. Soll ich Ihnen mal was verraten, Miss aktive Empathin? Im Moment wissen Sie und jeder andere hier vermutlich besser als ich, wie es mir geht! Ich habe jedenfalls keine Ahnung, nicht die blasseste Vorstellung davon, wie es weiter gehen soll! Was für ein Glück, dass alle anderen hier ganz genau wissen, was gut für mich ist, nicht wahr? – Und den Nächsten, der mich fragt, ob alles in Ordnung ist, bringe ich eigenhändig um!"

Seine Stimme war immer lauter geworden, und den letzten Satz brüllte er ihr beinahe entgegen. Schwer atmend stand er mitten im Zimmer und versuchte krampfhaft sein Zittern zu unterdrücken. Wann war er zuletzt so wütend gewesen? Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern; doch irgendwie hatte es ihm geholfen, sie anzuschreien. Der quälende Druck, der seit McGonagalls Worten auf seiner Brust gelegen hatte, war beinahe verschwunden. Die Eiseskälte wich langsam aus seinen Gedanken, und sie begannen, befreit aus ihrer unnatürlichen Starre, unkontrolliert durch seinen Geist zu wirbeln.

Panik stieg in Severus hoch, als er entsetzt bemerkte, dass sich mit der Erstarrung auch ein Großteil seiner Selbstbeherrschung verflüchtigte. Er spürte, wie seine Wut und seine Hilflosigkeit schlagartig in sich zusammenfielen und ein Vakuum in ihm hinterließen.

Sein Herz schien plötzlich oben in seiner Kehle zu sitzen und hämmerte mit aller Kraft, sein Puls raste, das Blut rauschte laut in seinen Ohren, und er hatte das schreckliche Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Schwarze Punkte tanzten durch sein Blickfeld und das Zimmer begann um ihn herum zu wirbeln. Er schwankte ein wenig und tastete unsicher nach einem Halt, doch noch bevor seine weichen Knie endgültig nachgeben konnten, legte sich hilfsbereit ein Arm um seine Taille.

„Schon gut, ganz ruhig. Ich halt Sie fest", hörte er wie aus weiter Entfernung Monicas Stimme, „atmen Sie mal tief durch. Wird gleich besser."

Mühsam rang er nach Luft und war insgeheim dankbar dafür, dass sie ihn mit erstaunlich kräftigem Griff aufrecht hielt. Und sie hatte Recht, langsam ließ das watteweiche Gefühl in den Beinen etwas nach. Weiterhin den Arm fest um ihn gelegt, führte ihn die junge Frau zu einem Sessel, und er sank erleichtert in die Polster, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt, und ließ den Kopf einfach hängen. Mit geschlossenen Augen konzentrierte er sich ausschließlich aufs Atmen. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sich das Schwindelgefühl endlich einigermaßen gelegt.

Schmale Hände legten sich auf seine Schultern. „Besser?" fragte Monica behutsam. Severus nickte nur wortlos, und die junge walisische Magierin empfahl ihm: „Bleiben Sie noch ein paar Minuten sitzen. Wenigstens, bis Sie wieder ein bisschen Farbe im Gesicht haben."

Severus öffnete die verdächtig brennenden Augen und beobachtete, wie sie mit einer bedächtigen Bewegung das Feuer im Kamin entzündete, bevor ihre Hände wieder zu ihm zurückkehrten. Sanft begannen ihre Finger seine Schultern und den Nacken zu massieren, und etwas später gehorchte er dem fast unmerklichen Zug ihrer Hände und lehnte sich in dem alten Sessel nach hinten, den Kopf auf die Rückenlehne gelegt.

„Ich hab die Beherrschung verloren", sagte er schließlich kaum hörbar und starrte zur Decke hoch, fühlte die Wärme der Hände, die auf seinen Schultern ruhten, und wünschte sich einmal mehr, sie hätten ihn nicht gerettet.

„Wurde auch verdammt nochmal Zeit", hörte er Monicas ebenso leise wie besänftigende Antwort, „dieser Job hat Ihnen mehr angetan, als Sie sich selber eingestehen können. Jetzt bröckelt langsam die Mauer, die Sie um sich aufgebaut haben. Aber das ist okay. Um ein normales Leben anzufangen, müssen Sie erst mal die Vergangenheit abhaken. Es wird nicht einfach werden, das wissen Sie wohl selber. Aber es ist nicht unmöglich. Wir kriegen das schon hin." Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf die Armlehne des Sessels.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte er verlegen, „normalerweise neige ich nicht dazu, andere Leute anzuschreien. Ich… das war einfach…"

„Es war zu viel auf einmal", beendete Monica den Satz und nickte, „und vielleicht auch ein bisschen zu früh für Sie, um mit den anderen rauszugehen. Ist schon in Ordnung, machen Sie sich darüber mal keinen Kopf. – Wissen Sie, Severus, Sie sind nicht mehr der eiskalte, hundertprozentig beherrschte Spion, den Dumbledore brauchte. Das ist vorbei - wenn Sie nicht unbedingt Voldemorts Nachfolger werden wollen."

„Wohl eher nicht", bekannte er mit einem kläglich misslungenen Versuch zu lächeln, „tut mir wirklich leid, ich wollte Sie nicht anbrüllen."

Monica Lupin schmunzelte. „Halb so wild, das hat zumindest jedem hier im Haus bewiesen, dass Sie auch nur ein völlig normaler Mensch sind. Sie sind momentan mit der ganzen Situation einfach ein bisschen überfordert, da war so eine kleine Explosion vielleicht genau das Richtige. Überlegen Sie mal, was mit einem Kessel passiert, in dem sich zu viel Druck aufbaut… ich hätte nicht die geringste Lust, Sie in Einzelteilen von den Wänden zu klauben, von der Sauerei mal ganz abgesehen."

Severus sah unsicher zu ihr auf, dankbar für ihren Scherz, der die Situation gerade noch rechtzeitig entschärft hatte – zu seinem Entsetzen musste er feststellen, dass ihm heiße Tränen in die Augen geschossen waren. Doch sie hatte mit ihrer kleinen Bemerkung sehr gekonnt Schlimmeres verhindert.

„Was nun?" fragte er schließlich leise und lehnte sich, plötzlich nur noch müde, gegen ihre Schulter. „Ehrlich gesagt, Monica, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das alles schaffe. Manchmal habe ich ernsthafte Zweifel, ob es wirklich so gut war zu überleben."

Ihre Hand drückte kurz die seine. Nicht mehr, aber es genügte, damit er sich besser fühlte.

„Fawkes ist sicher nicht ohne Grund zurück nach Hogwarts gekommen und hat Sie gefunden. Und Sie selber haben so hartnäckig darum gekämpft, am Leben zu bleiben. Wissen Sie, ich an Ihrer Stelle würde das hier als Chance sehen, nochmal neu anzufangen. Jeder verdient die Möglichkeit, sein Leben zu leben. Wären Sie wirklich lieber tot, als es einfach zu versuchen? Sie haben Ihr bisheriges Leben in den Dienst des Ordens gestellt und dafür auf unendlich viel verzichtet. Ich würde sagen, jetzt können Sie alles nachholen. Sie haben dabei doch nichts zu verlieren, oder?"

„Hört sich einfach an", meinte Severus nachdenklich, „aber das ist es nicht. Wie soll ich mein Leben leben, wenn ich absolut keine Ahnung habe, wer ich eigentlich wirklich bin? Wer ich geworden wäre, wenn ich nicht der Spion des Ordens gewesen wäre? Um diesen Job gut zu machen, hat es nicht ausgereicht, nur eine Rolle zu spielen. Das hätte Voldemort sofort gemerkt. Also bin ich zu jemand anderem geworden und habe mein eigenes Ich verloren. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob ich es überhaupt wiederfinden kann."

Monicas warme braune Augen fingen seinen Blick ein, freundlich, ruhig und gelassen, und hielten ihn fest. „Keine Sorge, Junge, wir schaffen das schon. Sie sind nicht mehr allein. Okay?"

„Junge?" wiederholte er irritiert, und die Heilerin grinste verlegen: „Was denn, Professor, war das vielleicht zu… _unkonventionell_ für einen traditionsbewussten britischen Zauberer?"

„Das nicht. Es kommt mir nur seltsam vor, von einer jungen Frau so genannt zu werden."

„Aber hallo", lachte sie hell auf, „ich denke, ich bin nicht so viel jünger als Sie. Remus und ich waren nur vier Jahre auseinander, und Sie sind in seinem Alter. Ich seh besser aus, das ist alles. Liegt aber vermutlich nur daran, dass ich ein wesentlich entspannteres Leben hatte, die Unruhen hier in England haben sich auf meinen Teil der Welt so gut wie gar nicht ausgewirkt, wissen Sie. - Also, was halten Sie davon, wenn ich Sie jetzt ins Bett schicke? Für heute hatten Sie definitiv genug Aufregung, finde ich."

Mit einem dankbaren Nicken erhob er sich aus dem Sessel, wünschte der jungen Frau eine gute Nacht und verschwand in seinem Schlafzimmer. Zwei Löffel des Sirups aus der blauen Flasche würden für einen tiefen, hoffentlich traumlosen Schlaf sorgen.


	13. 13 Eine Frage des Vertrauens

_A/N: Hallo zusammen! Schön zu sehen, dass die Story durchaus auf Interesse trifft. Über tausend Aufrufe sprechen deutlich für sich, denke ich, und deswegen bekommt ihr heute ein weiteres Kapitel.  
_

_Heute trifft Severus auf den restlichen Orden, und wie nicht anders zu erwarten, gibt sich der gute Mann ziemlich reserviert und ein bisschen widerspenstig... nur hat er unglücklicherweise - oder glücklicherweise, je nachdem, wie man es sehen will - nicht mit Hermine Granger gerechnet._

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und ein schönes Wochenende! LG Mo_

* * *

**13. Eine Frage des Vertrauens.**

Ein paar Tage später traf sich der gesamte restliche Orden im Hauptquartier, um sich wegen der Einsätze abzusprechen. Da offiziell noch niemand zum Leiter des Ordens ernannt worden war, kümmerte sich Minerva McGonagall vorläufig weiter um sämtliche Belange.

Es war ungewohnt voll in der Küche, als Hermine mit Harry, Ron und Neville als letzte eintrat. Arthur und Molly Weasley saßen zusammen mit Monica Lupin, Fleur, Bill, Charlie und George am Tisch, und Hermine bemerkte erfreut, dass sich Lee Jordan zu George gesetzt hatte. Die Gesellschaft seines besten Freundes schien dem überlebenden Zwilling gut zu tun.

Daneben hatte es sich Mundungus Fletcher gemütlich gemacht und nutzte anscheinend die Gelegenheit, den_ Tagespropheten_ zu lesen, ohne sich selbst einen kaufen zu müssen. Dädalus Diggel und Elphias Doge unterhielten sich leise mit Aberforth Dumbledore.

Hestia Jones hatte es ganz offensichtlich geschafft, auch Arabella Figg zu einem Treffen zu überreden und trank gemeinsam mit ihr eine Tasse Tee; Mrs Figg hantierte nebenher mit einem Paar Stricknadeln, an denen etwas baumelte, was wie ein halbfertiges malvenfarbiges Schultertuch aussah. Am unteren Tischende hatte sich Hagrid zu Kingsley Shacklebolt, Madam Pomfrey und Sturgis Podmore gesellt, die interessiert McGonagall lauschten.

Ein wenig abseits der anderen lehnte die schmale, dunkle Gestalt von Snape an der alten Anrichte. Er hatte seine übliche unbewegte Miene aufgesetzt, doch seine unbewusst angespannte Haltung verriet Hermine, dass er jetzt lieber an jedem anderen Ort der Welt wäre als ausgerechnet hier.

Langsam wurde es ruhiger in der gemütlichen Küche, nach und nach verstummten die Gespräche, und schließlich ergriff Professor McGonagall das Wort: „Zum ersten Mal seit der Schlacht sind wirklich alle Ordensmitglieder gemeinsam an einem Ort versammelt. Wir wussten bereits, als wir uns dem Orden angeschlossen haben, dass vermutlich nicht alle von uns das endgültige Ende von Lord Voldemort erleben würden, und wir haben uns dennoch dafür entschieden. Bevor wir heute irgendetwas besprechen, bitte ich Sie alle, mit einer Schweigeminute unsere gefallenen Mitglieder zu ehren."

Bedächtig, wesentlich leiser als sonst üblich, wurden Stühle zurückgeschoben, als sich alle erhoben. Hermine dachte an Fred, Tonks und Remus, aber auch an Albus Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody und Emmeline Vance. Sie alle hatten ihr Leben für die Hoffnung geopfert, die Zaubererwelt wieder zu einer sicheren Gemeinschaft zu machen. Der Rest ihrer siegreichen Truppe hatte einfach nur Glück gehabt, nicht selbst genauso zu enden.

„Danke", sagte McGonagall nach einer Weile, und alle setzten sich wieder an den Tisch – bis auf Snape, der es weiterhin vorzog, in den Schatten stehen zu bleiben.

Hermine ließ sich neben Ron nieder, der nach ihrer Hand griff und sie kurz drückte. Sie gab den Druck sanft zurück, froh darüber, ihn zum Freund und festen Partner zu haben. Ohne seine schlichte bodenständige Art, seine oft amüsant-pragmatische Weltsicht und seine offene Liebe zu ihr wäre diese Nachkriegszeit viel schlimmer für sie gewesen.

Da sie beschlossen hatte, zuerst ihren Schulabschluss nachzuholen und erst danach – sobald es sicher genug war – nach ihren Eltern und ihrem geliebten Kater Krummbein zu suchen, war sie überaus dankbar, in den Weasleys eine Art Ersatzfamilie gefunden zu haben. Inzwischen konnte sie voll und ganz verstehen, wie sehr sich Harry früher in den Ferien immer gefreut haben musste, wenn er eine Einladung in den Fuchsbau bekommen hatte.

Erwartungsvoll sah der gesamte Orden nun auf McGonagall. Die Hexe in ihrem mitternachtsblauen Umhang ließ ihren Blick über die Versammlung wandern und bei jedem von ihnen eine Sekunde verharren. Ihr Gesicht war ernst, doch sie wirkte entschlossen.

„Nun gut", meinte sie forsch, „wie ihr alle wisst, ist zwar die Schlacht gewonnen, doch der Krieg ist damit noch lange nicht beendet. Wir werden weiterhin die Aurorenzentrale dabei unterstützen, nach den flüchtigen Todessern zu fahnden und sie zu inhaftieren, damit sie ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten. Immer noch sind wir sehr wenige, was bedeutet, dass eine Menge Arbeit auf uns zukommt. Zum Glück konnte Kingsley mit Hilfe von Miss Lovegood und Miss Lupin die Hälfte der Auroren inzwischen als loyal einstufen, so dass wir nun deren Unterstützung haben."

Sie seufzte und sah wieder reihum. „Um effektiv zu sein, brauchen wir im Orden klare Strukturen, wie wir sie bisher auch hatten. Es wird Zeit, dass sich jeder Gedanken darüber macht, wer für die Leitung des Ordens zuständig sein sollte, damit wir so bald wie möglich wieder ein kompetentes, offizielles Führungsteam haben. Ordensleiter und Stellvertreter. Bitte sendet eure Vorschläge bis zum Monatsende an Aberforth, der sich bereiterklärt hat, eine Wahlliste zu erstellen. Wir werden uns im nächsten Monat alle noch einmal hier treffen, um offiziell abzustimmen."

Hermine sah, dass die kommissarische Leiterin einen raschen ärgerlichen Blick auf Snape abschoss. „Was genau glauben Sie eigentlich, was Sie da tun, Severus?" erkundigte sie sich pikiert, während der Angesprochene Anstalten machte zu verschwinden. „Die Versammlung ist noch nicht beendet, was bedeutet, dass Sie die Küche nicht zu verlassen haben – und ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn Sie sich wie alle anderen an den Tisch setzen könnten."

„Ich sehe keinen Grund dafür." Seine Stimme war gefährlich leise und sein Ton so kalt, dass Hermine an McGonagalls Stelle einfach den Mund gehalten und am besten noch den Kopf eingezogen hätte. Doch die Schulleiterin war offensichtlich daran gewöhnt, mit ihrem widerspenstigen Kollegen umzugehen, und störte sich nicht groß an seiner demonstrativen Ablehnung.

„Nun seien Sie bitte nicht albern", bemerkte sie ruhig, „setzen Sie sich, wir haben noch einiges zu besprechen."

„Wir?"

Sein emotionsloser Blick und die herablassend hochgezogene Augenbraue konnten nicht einmal die Jüngeren unter ihnen täuschen; auch Hermine spürte ganz deutlich, dass Snape stinksauer war. „Seit wann, bitte, darf ich mich denn zum erlauchten Kreis der Phönixe zählen, Minerva?"

Verwirrt sah McGonagall ihn an. „Wovon reden Sie, Severus? Sie unterstützen den Orden seit vielen Jahren, oder etwa nicht?"

Snapes humorloses Lächeln wirkte sarkastisch, aber auch ein wenig bitter, als er entgegnete: „Richtig. Ich _unterstütze_ den Orden. Das ist nicht gleichbedeutend mit einer Mitgliedschaft. Ich bin nur ein simples Werkzeug, Minerva, und jeder hier weiß das. Dumbledore hat mich nur mit einbezogen, weil er sonst niemanden kannte, der einen dermaßen einfachen und praktischen Zugang zum Dunklen Lord darstellte. Beleidigen Sie nicht meine Intelligenz, indem Sie das zu leugnen versuchen. Ich überlasse Sie Ihren wichtigen Geschäften. Ich habe Besseres zu tun. Guten Abend."

Mit einer spöttischen Verbeugung wandte er sich wieder der Küchentür zu, doch Mrs Weasley sprang auf und stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Nun werden Sie doch nicht dramatisch, Severus", bat sie freundlich, „natürlich gehören Sie dazu…"

„Molly", gab der hochgewachsene Mann ruhig zurück, „Sie wissen, dass es nicht so ist. Dass es noch nie so war. Sie wissen, dass ich Recht habe, genau wie jeder andere hier im Raum. Es war mir vor Voldemorts Fall nicht möglich, irgendjemanden hier ins Vertrauen zu ziehen, das hätte meine Arbeit gefährdet. Das Misstrauen seitens des Ordens war sinnvoll, und ich möchte mich nicht darüber beschweren. Ich sehe nur keine große Chance, dass in absehbarer Zeit irgendetwas anders werden könnte."

„Aber wieso denn nicht?" Molly Weasley gab nicht so schnell auf, das kannte Hermine aus Erfahrung, und das war definitiv eine ihrer besten Eigenschaften. Die rothaarige Frau war hartnäckig und energisch und wusste eigentlich immer, wie sie auf eine Situation am besten reagieren konnte.

Doch Snape war nicht minder stur, wie sich herausstellte. Die versammelte Mannschaft starrte ihn an, wie er sich mit finsterem Gesicht und vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an den Türrahmen lehnte. „Weil es keine Möglichkeit gibt, dass auch nur einer hier mir wirklich traut", sagte er mit einer solchen Endgültigkeit, dass sogar Mrs Weasley keine Widerworte fand.

„Das ist doch Unsinn, Severus", stellte McGonagall schließlich verärgert fest, „jeder von uns weiß inzwischen, dass…"

„Lassen Sie´s gut sein." Seine Stimme klang hart, und wieder einmal war sein Gesicht eine unergründliche, marmorweiße Maske. „Ich werde Sie weiter unterstützen, bis Voldemorts Leute alle sicher hinter Gittern sitzen. Aber versuchen Sie mir nicht weis zu machen, ich wäre einer von Ihnen."

„Ach, um Himmels Willen", entfuhr es Hermine, bevor sie überhaupt nachgedacht hatte, „haben wir mit dem Wiederaufbau nicht schon genug Probleme? Müssen wir uns jetzt auch noch untereinander bekriegen?"

Sie spürte, wie ihre Wangen sich rosa färbten, vor allem aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie nun im Fokus aller stand. Warum nur hatte sie nicht den Mund halten können? Sie beantwortete sich die Frage sofort selber: weil das Ganze eine unhaltbare Situation war. Und weil sie nicht wollte, dass es so weiterging wie vor Voldemorts Tod.

Dieser Mann hier hatte es verdient, zu ihrer Gemeinschaft zu gehören – und es auch zu wissen. Wenn sie jetzt nachgaben und ihn gehen ließen, dann hätten sie ihn endgültig verloren, das war ihr klar. Und sie musste vor sich selbst zugeben, dass sie beinahe Angst davor hatte darüber nachzudenken, was dann aus ihm werden würde. In diesen schweren Zeiten brauchte selbst dieser verschlossene Einzelgänger ein paar Freunde – vielleicht sogar dringender als alle anderen. _Verflucht nochmal._

Sie überschlug kurz ihre Möglichkeiten: sollte sie ihn gehen lassen, ihn in der Eingangshalle abfangen und dort mit ihm reden? Oder war es vielleicht doch besser, sofort einzugreifen? Die Antwort war innerhalb von ein paar Sekundenbruchteilen da, gespeist von einer Intuition, von der sie selber bisher nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie sie besaß. Es musste vor allen sein, jetzt. Und es gab niemanden, der dazu besser geeignet wäre als sie. _Na klasse. Er wird mich umbringen._

Rasch sprang sie auf und ging mit energischen Schritten auf Snape zu, bis sie keinen halben Meter mehr von ihm entfernt war. „Sie wollen einen Vertrauensbeweis?" fragte sie, die Hände herausfordernd in die Hüften gestemmt. „Und ein einziges Ordensmitglied würde Ihnen genügen?"

Aus schmalen Augen musterte er sie, anscheinend nicht ganz sicher, was sie im Schilde führte. Nach ein paar Sekunden nickte er knapp.

Hermine suchte seinen Blick. „Ich bin offizielles Mitglied des Phönixordens, eine Gryffindor und ein Schlammblut." Sie sah ihn fast unmerklich zusammenzucken bei diesem Schimpfwort, sprach aber weiter, als hätte sie es nicht bemerkt: „Würden Sie sagen, es gibt hier jemanden, bei dem es noch unwahrscheinlicher wäre, dass er Ihnen vertraut?"

Er schwieg, doch der Blick seiner schwarzen Augen schien bis in ihr Innerstes vorzudringen.

Langsam trat sie noch einen Schritt näher an ihn heran, griff sanft nach seinen Handgelenken und zog behutsam seine immer noch abwehrend verschränkten Arme herunter. Sie konnte spüren, wie seine Muskeln sich anspannten, doch er wehrte sich nicht gegen ihren Griff.

Sie ließ seine Handgelenke nicht los, sondern hielt sie locker mit den Fingern umfasst, während ihr Blick sich in seinen bohrte. In der Küche war es so still geworden, dass ihre leisen Worte fast von den Wänden widerzuhallen schienen, als sie so ruhig wie möglich fortfuhr: „Ich habe mir sagen lassen, Sie seien hervorragend ausgebildet in Legilimentik. Also los, lesen Sie mich. Und dann sagen Sie mir, ob ich Ihnen vertraue oder nicht."

Er sah sie nur an, abwartend, ruhig und mit diesem unterschwelligen Spott – doch irgendwo dahinter lag noch ein anderer Ausdruck, der rasch stärker wurde und den Zynismus verdrängte. „Sie sind mutig, Miss Granger", stellte er endlich fest. Sie bemerkte das leise Beben in seiner Stimme nur, weil sie zeitgleich in seinem Blick etwas aufflackern sah. Hoffnung? Wenn ja, dann hatte sie schon fast gewonnen. _Bitte…_

„Na los", forderte sie ihn mit einem winzigen Lächeln auf, „ich werde nicht versuchen Sie abzublocken, versprochen. Machen Sie schon."

Ein langer Moment verging, ohne dass sich irgendjemand auch nur regte; am Küchentisch schienen alle die Luft anzuhalten. Dann schüttelte er ganz langsam den Kopf, fast wie gegen seinen Willen, und senkte den Blick. „Das war mir schon Beweis genug", sagte er sehr leise, „ich kenne niemanden, der je den Mut oder die Dummheit besessen hätte, mir etwas Derartiges vorzuschlagen."

„Gut. Dann kommen Sie." Hermine drückte kurz, von den anderen unbemerkt, seine Hände und fühlte, dass sie ganz leicht zitterten. Dann wandte sie sich zum Tisch um und ging darauf zu, auf all die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens, die sie und Snape anstarrten.

Langsam, ohne jemanden anzusehen, kam er zum Tisch und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl neben ihr nieder. Mit gesenktem Kopf sah er auf die Tischplatte, wobei seine Haare sein Gesicht verbargen. Aber immerhin saß er am Tisch und hörte McGonagall zu, die sich nach ein paar Sekunden wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte und zur Tagesordnung überging.

Nachdem alle weiteren Einsätze für die nächsten paar Tage geklärt waren, machte Molly Weasley ihrem Ruf als Mutter des Ordens wieder einmal alle Ehre. Sie schien es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben, die gesamte Mannschaft zu mästen, und eine Weile herrschte Ruhe, während sich alle über das hervorragende Essen hermachten.

Außer Hermine schien niemand zu bemerken, dass Snape sich nach einer Weile klammheimlich verabschiedet hatte. Nachdenklich runzelte sie die Stirn. War ihm die Gesellschaft nun doch zu viel geworden?

„Ich seh mal kurz nach, ob mit unserem Spion alles okay ist", sagte sie leise zu Ron, der sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln musterte und zurückgab: „Ich glaub, du hast ihn vorhin ganz schön geschockt. Ist vielleicht nur gerecht, wenn du da oben jetzt ´nen Anschiss dafür kassierst. Ich versuch die Meute davon abzuhalten, dich retten zu wollen, okay?"

„Du bist der Beste, Ronald. Versuch mir eine Weile Zeit zu verschaffen, ja? Das könnte… ein bisschen schwierig werden da oben."

„Sei vorsichtig, Hermine", mahnte ihr Freund leicht besorgt, „ein falsches Wort, und er klatscht dich mit einem Dauerklebefluch direkt neben Mrs Black an die Wand."

Mit einem unterdrückten Schmunzeln stand Hermine auf, gab ihm einen Kuss und ging die Steinstufen hinauf in die Eingangshalle. Ob sie wirklich einen Anpfiff bekommen würde? Nun gut, damit konnte sie leben, und das war es allemal wert gewesen.


	14. 14 Berührungsängste

_A/N: So, hier kommt wie immer am Freitag das neue Kapitel. Und - da es mir nicht möglich war, auf das Review von Guest (wegen des anonymen Status) persönlich zu antworten - eine kleine Anmerkung: ich finde es toll, dass meine Story Gefallen findet, und ich bedanke mich auf diesem Weg wieder mal ganz herzlich für die netten Reviews. Und Guest: keine Sorge, wie bereits in der Beschreibung erwähnt, wird die Geschichte aus sehr unterschiedlichen Blickpunkten erzählt. Jeder wird hier mal zu Wort kommen. Aber für heute bleiben wir noch bei Hermine Granger - sie hat noch einen Job zu erledigen. Viel Spaß! Mo  
_

* * *

**14. Berührungsängste.**

Hermine verharrte auf halbem Weg die dämmrigen Steinstufen hinauf in die Eingangshalle. Ein wenig unschlüssig biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. Was hatte sie da nur schon wieder vor – kurz nachdem sie Snape im metaphorischen Sinne den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen hatte, ging sie auf die Suche nach ihm? Wie würde er reagieren? Sie anschreien? Oder würde er sie einfach so gründlich übersehen wie eine Staubfluse auf einem grauen Teppich? War er überhaupt noch im Haus, oder hatte er sich aus dem Staub gemacht?

Sie versuchte sich das Wenige zurück ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, an das sie sich von ihrer wagemutigen Aktion noch erinnerte. Ihre herausfordernde Haltung, als sie auf ihn zu marschiert war, hatte beinahe etwas von einer Kampfansage gehabt, und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Mann sich auf genau so etwas eingestellt hatte… nur um dann sehr, sehr überrumpelt zu werden. Allein die Anwesenheit so vieler Zeugen hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er sie nicht mit riesigen Glubschaugen angesehen hatte, ganz sicher!

Hermine hatte ihn berührt, sie war ihm verdammt nochmal zu nahe gekommen für seine Begriffe, und sie hatte es deutlich gespürt: alles an ihm hatte sich verspannt. Aber war das die simple Reaktion darauf, dass sie ihm zu sehr auf die Pelle gerückt war? Eigentlich nicht, denn dann hätte er sie in bekannter Manier angeblafft, egal wie viele Leute zugesehen hätten. Und er hätte es auch noch genossen, jede Wette.

Nachdenklich runzelte sie die Stirn. Und dann, als ihr etwas klar wurde, schnappte sie hörbar nach Luft. Angst! Er hatte tatsächlich Angst gehabt, vor ihr! Oder? Nein, das war nicht ganz richtig. Nicht vor ihr. Vor ihrer Berührung – ihrer simplen, für andere Menschen ziemlich normalen Berührung. _Oh, du meine Güte, Hermine, du bist wirklich die beste Besetzung für diesen speziellen Job…_

Langsam stieg sie die letzten Stufen hinauf, als ginge es zum Galgen. Wenn er noch im Haus war, sie ihn tatsächlich fand und er ihr nicht die Tür vor der Nase zuknallte, dann musste sie wohl mit ihm reden. Und spätestens nach diesem Gespräch _würde _er sie umbringen… wobei sie eher glaubte, dass das schon ziemlich zu Anfang der Unterhaltung der Fall sein würde. _Bestens, was hab ich nur immer für ein Glück!_

Sie hätte fast aufgeschrien vor Schreck und tastete instinktiv nach ihrem Zauberstab, als sich in der Dunkelheit im engen Flur etwas regte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig erkannte sie die schmale Silhouette von Severus Snape in den Schatten. Ein wenig unentschlossen blieb sie stehen.

„Weshalb?"

Die leise Frage aus dem finsteren Gang schien wie aus weiter Ferne zu kommen, doch es lag weder Ärger noch Spott in seiner Stimme. Zögernd machte sie ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. „Was genau meinen Sie, Sir?"

„Warum haben Sie das getan? Noch dazu vor dem kompletten Orden… ich meine", setzte er hinzu, nun doch ein bisschen spöttisch, „ich weiß, dass Gryffindors zu pathetischen Handlungen neigen, aber das war selbst für Ihre Begriffe ziemlich beeindruckend. Und es hätte gefährlich nach hinten losgehen können, Miss Granger."

„Ich hielt es aber für wichtig", gab sie ein wenig steif zurück, ziemlich erleichtert darüber, dass er nicht allzu verärgert schien. „Natürlich hätte ich Ihnen das auch unter vier Augen sagen können, aber erstens war es notwendig, dass auch der Rest das gehört hat, und zweitens…" Sie zögerte kurz, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und fügte dann leise hinzu: „Zweitens wäre das Ganze sonst vielleicht ein wenig zu… zu persönlich geworden."

Der Moment des Schweigens zwischen ihnen beiden dehnte sich beinahe unerträglich lange aus, bis Snape endlich sagte: „Verstehe. Und weshalb war es so wichtig für Sie, die ältere Generation Vertrauen zu lehren?"

„Naja", entgegnete sie ehrlich, „weil das vielleicht das Einzige ist, was die Älteren von uns Jüngeren lernen können. Einander vertrauen, anderen richtig zuhören, sich um andere sorgen – ich nehme an, dass solche Dinge in der jahrelangen Kriegsroutine ein bisschen zu kurz gekommen sind. Die alten Kämpfer haben es möglicherweise verlernt, oder die Arbeit für den Orden hat es verdrängt, ich weiß es nicht. Aber unsere Generation hat noch nicht so viel Schlimmes erlebt, wir sind noch dazu fähig."

Snapes einzige Reaktion bestand darin, sich an die Wand zu lehnen. Hermine kämpfte mit sich, doch dann stellte sie die Frage, obwohl sie die Antwort bereits ahnte: „Es hat nie jemand gefragt, was Sie als Spion bei den Todessern alles erleben mussten, oder?"

„Nein. Warum sollte das jemanden kümmern?"

Es war keine Regung in seiner Stimme, weder Wut noch Bedauern, weder Hass noch der gewohnte Sarkasmus. Doch gerade das Fehlen jeglicher Emotionen war für Hermine schlimmer zu ertragen, als wenn er so zynisch wie sonst gewesen wäre.

„Das sollte es", erwiderte sie entschieden, wenn auch ziemlich nervös, und setzte eine grimmige Miene auf. „Mir ist es jedenfalls nicht völlig egal. Es kümmert _mich_, und ich wollte, dass Sie das wissen."

Sie hatte sich ein bisschen zu weit vorgewagt, das wusste sie spätestens in dem Moment, als die dunkle Gestalt in den Schatten vor ihr langsam an der Wand hinabrutschte und auf dem staubigen Teppich sitzen blieb, die Arme um die angezogenen Knie geschlungen und mit gesenktem Kopf.

_Scheiße_, dachte sie und spürte einen leichten Anflug von Panik in sich aufsteigen. _Scheiße!_

Das war einer der Gründe gewesen, warum sie beschlossen hatte, die Vertrauensfrage vor dem gesamten Orden zu beantworten. Sie kannte Snape inzwischen gut genug, um zumindest zu ahnen, dass ihn das Ganze trotz seiner emotionslosen Maske ziemlich aufwühlen würde – und gut genug, um sehr genau zu wissen, dass er sich in einem Raum voller starrender Leute niemals dazu hätte hinreißen lassen, auch nur den kleinsten Hauch von Schwäche zu zeigen. Warum hatte sie nur ausgerechnet jetzt nicht einfach die Klappe halten können?

_Verdammt, Hermine, jetzt tu irgendwas. Irgendwas. Oder sag was - vorzugsweise nicht so was Dämliches wie Ääääh!_

Unsicher ging sie auf ihn zu und spürte endlose Dankbarkeit darüber, dass Ron offensichtlich Wort hielt und die anderen daran hinderte, nach ihr oder Snape zu suchen. Neugierige Gesellschaft war in diesem Moment etwas, das sie überhaupt nicht gebrauchen konnte.

Doch was konnte sie tun? Sie wagte es nicht, auch nur die Hand auf seine Schulter zu legen. Es war eine Sache gewesen, nachts an seinem Bett zu sitzen und ihn zu beruhigen, wenn er aus einem Albtraum hochfuhr. Aber das hier war etwas völlig Anderes – in so einer Situation hätte sie es vermutlich nicht mal gewagt, Harry zu berühren!

Schließlich setzte sie sich einfach still neben ihn, den Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt, umklammerte ihre eigenen Knie und starrte die gegenüberliegende Wand an, während sie gegen die Tränen ankämpfte.

„Kluger Schachzug", sagte der Mann neben ihr nach einer Weile tonlos, „deshalb also vor der ganzen Bagage, nicht wahr? Sie wussten genau, dass ich mir vor den anderen keine Blöße geben würde. Das war ziemlich… nun, Slytherin, würde ich meinen."

_Menschlichkeit ist keine Blöße_, hatte Hermine eigentlich sagen wollen, doch sie konnte es sich gerade noch verkneifen. Das wäre definitiv zu viel des Guten gewesen. Sie schaffte es tatsächlich, die Tränen zu verdrängen, und ihre Stimme war zwar leise, aber fest. „Ich… naja, das hier ist genau das, was ich eigentlich verhindern wollte. Tut mir wirklich leid, Sir."

„Nein", gab er in ruhigem Ton zurück, hob endlich den Kopf und sah sie an, „schon gut, das muss es nicht. Es war die richtige Entscheidung. Gut gemacht, Miss Granger."

Wieder trat Stille ein. Hermine kämpfte kurz mit sich, doch dann gab sie sich einen Ruck, hob die Hand und legte sie vorsichtig auf seinen Arm. Sie spürte, wie er sich versteifte, und ihr war klar, dass er am liebsten aufgesprungen und davongelaufen wäre. Dass er es nicht tat, war Hinweis genug für sie, weshalb sie ihre Hand nicht zurückzog. Stattdessen verstärkte sie ein klein wenig ihren Druck auf seinen Arm.

„Sie haben es nicht nötig, wegzulaufen", erklärte sie leise aber bestimmt, „und es wird langsam Zeit, dass auch Sie lernen zu vertrauen. Es ist alles ein bisschen einfacher, wenn man nicht allein ist, wissen Sie."

Die dämmrige Beleuchtung der Eingangshalle kam hier im Flur kaum noch gegen die Dunkelheit an, und das war ein Vorteil. Wieder zögernd, rückte Hermine ein winziges Stück näher an Snape heran, weit genug, um sehr vorsichtig ihren Arm um seine Schultern zu legen. Erneut spürte sie die Anspannung in seinem gesamten Körper. _Heilige_ _Hölle, das wird schwer werden. _

„Versuchen Sie sich zu entspannen, Sir. Ihnen passiert nichts, okay?" Sie wappnete sich innerlich für das, was sie nun vorhatte. Dann sprach sie weiter, so ruhig, wie es ihr möglich war. „Ich weiß nicht, was während Ihrer Jahre als Spion alles passiert ist, und ich denke nicht, dass irgendjemand je viel darüber erfahren wird. Aber ich glaube, ich konnte selbst einen kleinen Eindruck davon bekommen…"

Langsam hob sie den anderen Arm und schüttelte den Ärmel ihres Sweatshirts zurück. Im Dämmerlicht waren die Narben schlecht zu erkennen, doch man sah sie trotzdem. _Schlammblut_ stand dort zu lesen, für immer eingraviert in ihre Haut, eine bleibende Erinnerung an Bellatrix Lestrange, verewigt als dünne rosafarbene Narben.

Sie hörte Snape scharf Luft holen. „Wer…?"

„Bellatrix", gab Hermine zurück und schaffte es glücklicherweise, das Zittern aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhalten. „Als die Greifer uns nach Malfoy Manor brachten und sie rausfand, dass die das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor in unserem Zelt entdeckt hatten. Sie… nun ja, sie glaubte, wir seien in ihr Verlies eingebrochen, und wollte wissen, was wir noch geklaut hätten."

Sie schluckte und fuhr fort: „Die anderen sagten, es war nur etwa eine halbe Stunde. Für mich waren es Tage… oder nur Sekunden, ich weiß es nicht. Ich hatte kein Zeitgefühl mehr. Ich konnte danach – also nach der Schlacht, meine ich, vorher hatten wir keine Zeit für Panik… Ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, von jemandem angefasst zu werden, und doch wünschte ich mir eigentlich, dass mich jemand festhalten würde. Nur um zu spüren, dass ich nicht allein war. Dass… dass ich noch lebte."

Langsam löste sie ihren Arm von Snapes Schultern, kniete sich neben ihn und schaute ihm direkt in die dunklen Augen, aus denen stummes Entsetzen und Erkennen sprachen.

„Ich hatte Glück, dass Luna da war", sprach sie nach einem langen Moment des Schweigens weiter, während sie ganz langsam ihre Hände hob und ihn behutsam bei den Schultern fasste, „sie hat eine ganz besondere Begabung, wissen Sie."

„Sie ist Empathin", gab er mit einem schwachen Seufzen zurück und wandte seinen Blick ab, „ich weiß. Monica Lupin hat es erwähnt."

Hermine nickte bestätigend und sprach weiter, während sie auf die verkrampften Muskeln unter ihren Fingern achtete. „Luna war einfach da. Und sie wusste intuitiv, wie sie mit mir umgehen musste. Das war gleich in den ersten Tagen nach der Schlacht."

Ihr zuzuhören, schien ihn ein wenig von der Berührung abzulenken, und sie fuhr fort, während ihr Griff sich ganz allmählich festigte und ihre Daumen langsam über seine Schultern strichen: „Das war die Zeit, als wir alle so langsam zu realisieren begannen, was passiert war, und wir waren alle komplett durch den Wind, jeder auf seine Art."

Seine Anspannung ließ spürbar nach, und Hermine atmete innerlich ein wenig auf. Wenn sie jetzt nichts Gravierendes falsch machte oder die Sache überstürzte – oder ein wohlmeinendes Mitglied des Ordens alles zunichte machte – dann gab es durchaus Hoffnung. „Sie hat dasselbe mit mir gemacht, wie ich jetzt mit Ihnen", erklärte sie völlig ehrlich, „und obwohl ich nur eine einzige beschissene Erfahrung gemacht habe, hat es ein paar Tage gedauert, bis ich mich dabei nicht mehr komplett unwohl gefühlt habe."

Nachdenklich musterte sie seine Miene, die absolut nichts sagte, sah ihn auf seine Knie starren und rang mit sich, ob sie die Sache nicht einfach vergessen sollte. Immerhin gab es einen gravierenden Unterschied zwischen ihnen: sie hatte nur eine schlechte Erfahrung gemacht, wohingegen Snape vermutlich nie Teil einer Gemeinschaft gewesen war, in der es normal war, dass sich Leute hin und wieder berührten.

Als Harry ihr und Ron alles erzählt hatte, was er aus den Erinnerungen des Phönixspions wusste, hatte sie eines besonders gestört: die unnachgiebige und harte Art, wie Dumbledore den verzweifelten jungen Mann abgekanzelt hatte. Er hatte ihm sicher nie freundschaftlich den Arm um die Schultern gelegt – und in Voldemorts „Tafelrunde" war so etwas garantiert noch viel weniger üblich gewesen.

Sie dachte kurz daran, ihn einfach in Ruhe zu lassen. Diese Aufgabe schien ihr ein wenig zu groß für jemanden wie sie. Doch sie war immer noch eine Gryffindor, das fühlte sie ganz deutlich – auch wenn Snape ihre vorherige Aktion als slytherintypisch beurteilt hatte, was aus seinem Mund wirklich ein Lob war – und sie konnte es nicht einfach bleiben lassen. Der Mann brauchte Hilfe, und sie hatte eine gute Ahnung, wie das zu schaffen war. Aus eigener Erfahrung anstatt aus einem Buch, was sie ein wenig verwirrte.

„Sie hat mich einfach nur berührt", sagte sie sehr leise und strich ihm mit der Hand über den Rücken, ganz vorsichtig und bedacht, „und mir Zeit gelassen, damit ich mich wieder daran gewöhnen konnte. Und diese Zeit hab ich wirklich gebraucht. Es war… irgendwie erschreckend am Anfang, ich hab mich nie für einen unsozialen Menschen gehalten, aber es ging bis zu einer bestimmten Grenze, und dann war Schluss."

„Machen Sie eine klare Ansage, Miss Granger", sagte der Ordensspitzel gepresst, und sie fühlte ihn ganz leicht erzittern, „was haben Sie vor?"

„Keine Angst, nichts allzu Schlimmes", sagte sie sanft und zog ihn behutsam näher zu sich heran. Sofort war die Abwehr wieder da, und Hermine nickte mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Schon in Ordnung, Professor. Sie geben den Abstand vor, ich werde Sie zu nichts drängen. Ich bitte Sie nur darum, mir zuzuhören."

Sie setzte sich wieder neben ihn, mit dem Rücken gegen die abblätternde Tapete gelehnt, ließ aber ihren Arm um ihn gelegt. „Sie müssen mich nicht ansehen. Schließen Sie die Augen, das macht es für Sie möglicherweise etwas leichter. Konzentrieren Sie sich auf Ihren Atem und versuchen Sie sich ein bisschen zu entspannen. Wie gesagt, Sie geben den Abstand vor. Ich werde nichts tun, was Ihnen unangenehm ist, okay? Ich sagte Ihnen schon, dass ich ziemlich genau weiß, wie unglaublich schwer das ist."

Er sah sie nicht an, natürlich nicht, doch er nickte ganz leicht, bevor er die Stirn auf die verschränkten Arme legte und zitternd Luft holte. Sie blieb einfach sitzen, ohne sich zu regen, und wartete ab. Schweigend.

Sie betete zu allen Göttern, die ihr einfallen wollten, dass Ron den anderen klar gemacht hatte, dass sie nicht stören sollten. Momentan schien sie diesbezüglich Glück zu haben, denn niemand ließ sich blicken. Und dann, eigentlich ein wenig unerwartet, spürte sie tatsächlich, wie Snape sich eine Winzigkeit in ihre Richtung bewegte.

_Wow. Er scheint echt dringend Gesellschaft zu brauchen._ Erstaunt hob sie die Augenbrauen und wagte es, ihn ein bisschen fester zu halten. Die Sekunden dehnten sich zu einer Ewigkeit. Und dennoch, er wich nicht vor ihr zurück – seine ganz eigene Art, ihren Vertrauensbeweis vor dem kompletten Orden zu würdigen.

„Tut mir leid", hörte sie ihn leise sagen, „ich habe nicht besonders viel Erfahrung mit… Nähe."

„Nun", gab sie in ruhigem Ton zurück, „das kann man Ihnen ja wohl kaum zum Vorwurf machen, oder? Lassen Sie mich Ihnen etwas sagen, Sir. Sie sind jung genug, um zu lernen, wie man mit Nähe umgeht. Und gleichzeitig alt genug, um die Erfahrung zu tolerieren… und irgendwann schätzen zu lernen. Sie brauchen nur ein bisschen Übung." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, unsicher, ob sie so weit gehen sollte oder nicht. Doch Luna hatte auch nicht gezögert, oder?

Hermine holte tief Luft. „Wenn Sie möchten, kann ich Ihnen ja ein bisschen Nachhilfe geben. Es wird eine Weile dauern, aber ich bin sicher, wir kriegen das hin, mit der Zeit."

Snape antwortete nicht gleich, doch er hob den Kopf und schien darüber nachzudenken. Diese Tatsache an sich war schon ziemlich verblüffend, und als er schließlich wortlos nickte, war sie wirklich ein wenig perplex. „Ähm… alle zwei Tage nach dem Abendessen?" brachte sie nervös heraus.

Wieder nickte er, während er völlig reglos neben ihr sitzen blieb. Schließlich entschied Hermine, dass dies ausreichend war für den ersten Versuch. Nach all den Jahren könnte ein Zuviel an Nähe mehr zerstören als in Ordnung bringen.

„Schon gut, lassen Sie sich Zeit. Das hier ist nicht einfach", sagte sie und drückte kurz seine Schulter, bevor sie sanft ihren Arm zurückzog. „Für heute ist es mehr als genug, es war ein anstrengender Tag. Versuchen Sie ein bisschen Ruhe zu finden. Wir sehen uns dann morgen Abend im Salon. In Ordnung? – Und jetzt sollten wir besser den Ausgang freimachen. Ron wird die anderen nicht ewig zurückhalten können, die wollen sicher alle irgendwann nach Hause."

Es war zu dunkel in dem engen Flur, als dass sie sein Gesicht deutlich hätte erkennen können, doch sie bemerkte sein erneutes Nicken und hörte, wie er langsam und tief durchatmete. Seine Schultern strafften sich, und plötzlich war er wieder eher der Mann, den sie bereits seit Jahren kannte. Für einige Zeit hatte er ihr gestattet, hinter die steinerne Fassade zu sehen, doch jetzt war es für ihn an der Zeit, sich wieder hinter der schützenden Maske aus Marmor zu verbergen.

Langsam stand Hermine auf und streckte ihm auffordernd die Hand entgegen: „Alles in Ordnung, Professor?"

Er nickte nur, bevor er ihr wortloses Angebot annahm und sich hochziehen ließ. Kommentarlos durchquerte er die Eingangshalle, ohne sie weiter zu beachten. Erst auf der vierten Treppenstufe nach oben wandte er sich noch einmal kurz zu ihr um. Ein winziges Lächeln zuckte um seine Mundwinkel.

„Danke."


	15. 15 Nachhilfestunde mal anders

_A/N: Danke für das rege Interesse, damit habe ich wirklich nicht gerechnet. Aber vielleicht kann ich mit dieser Story tatsächlich eine ziemliche Lücke füllen: wie mir schon aufgefallen ist, gibt es wenige deutschsprachige H/C-Geschichten, und nicht jeder möchte sich die Mühe machen, die alten Englisch-Kenntnisse wieder hervorzukramen, richtig? Also ist es wohl gar nicht so verkehrt, hier zu posten. Die Anzahl der Aufrufe scheint mir jedenfalls Recht zu geben. Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir treu! ;-)  
_

_Heute begibt sich Hermine in die Position der Lehrerin - und erfährt dabei unter anderem, wie ihr Professor seine Sommerferien verbringt. Ganz ehrlich: damit hätte sie nicht gerechnet! Viel Vergnügen!_

* * *

**15. Nachhilfestunde mal anders.**

Hermine hatte es sich gleich nach dem Abendessen im Salon gemütlich gemacht und es Luna überlassen, die anderen zu informieren, dass sie nicht mit ihnen ausgehen würde. Nun saß sie mit untergeschlagenen Beinen auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin, ein Buch auf den Knien und eine Kanne Tee auf dem Tisch vor sich.

„Guten Abend, Miss Granger." Snapes Stimme war leise, und sie hörte die leichte Unsicherheit heraus. Nun, sie konnte es ihm wohl kaum verdenken, oder? Es war ihm sicher schwer gefallen, tatsächlich hier aufzutauchen.

„Guten Abend", gab sie freundlich zurück, wandte sich zu ihm um und winkte ihn herein. „Kommen Sie, Professor, setzen Sie sich zu mir. – Keine Sorge", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu, als sie seinen misstrauischen Blick in den Flur bemerkte, „Nachhilfestunden finden grundsätzlich unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit statt. Kommen Sie."

Zögernd kam der dunkelhaarige Mann näher. Hermine wies auf den freien Platz auf dem Sofa: „Setzen Sie sich. Und keine Angst, viel mehr wird heute gar nicht passieren. Wir fangen mit den Grundlagen an, in Ordnung? Heute werden wir nur nebeneinander auf einem Sofa sitzen. Wie gehabt: Sie geben den Abstand vor. Okay? Setzen Sie sich nur so nahe zu mir, dass Sie sich damit noch wohlfühlen. – Möchten Sie eine Tasse Tee?"

„Kaffee wäre mir lieber", erwiderte er verlegen und setzte sich so vorsichtig, als erwarte er einen Angriff der rostigen Sprungfedern, die in der Polsterung steckten.

„Kaffee. Am Abend." Hermine bemühte sich um einen trockenen Tonfall, während sie zufrieden bemerkte, dass er sich nicht ganz ans gegenüberliegende Ende verkrümelt hatte. „Und da wundern Sie sich, warum Sie nicht schlafen können? Ernsthaft, Sir", setzte sie hinzu, „das mit dem Kaffee ist ein bisschen kompliziert. Er kann durchaus beruhigend und sogar schlaffördernd sein, das stimmt schon, aber eben nur, wenn Sie ihn direkt vor dem Einschlafen trinken. Sobald da mehr als eine halbe Stunde dazwischen liegt, verkehrt sich der Effekt ins genaue Gegenteil. Dann wird das Zeug Sie stundenlang wachhalten."

Sie schenkte ihm eine Tasse Tee ein und stellte fest, dass er sie mit Interesse musterte. „Eine halbe Stunde? Woher wissen Sie das?" fragte er erstaunt, und Hermine reichte ihm die Tasse, während sie antwortete. „Dazu gibt es umfangreiche Studien, Professor. Was solche Untersuchungen angeht, sind die Muggelwissenschaftler wirklich gut."

Nachdenklich nickte er und nahm geistesabwesend einen Schluck Tee. „Wo ist die restliche Jugend abgeblieben?" erkundigte er sich nach ein paar Augenblicken. „Es ist so ruhig im Haus…"

„Oh, die sind nach Muggellondon gegangen", bemerkte Hermine beiläufig, „ich glaube, sie wollen in eine Muggeldisco – ist sicher für alle das erste Mal, nehme ich an."

„In eine…?" Snape starrte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, und Hermine musste lachen. „Eine Disco. Das ist…"

„Ich weiß, was eine Disco ist, Miss Granger", unterbrach er sie und verblüffte sie dadurch komplett. „Halbblut. Haben Sie das etwa vergessen?"

„Ähm… nein, Sir, natürlich nicht. Es ist nur so, dass die meisten Hexen und Zauberer sich vorwiegend in der magischen Welt bewegen. Ich meine, ich habe noch von niemandem gehört, der zum Beispiel nach dem Abschluss in Hogwarts eine Lehre als Maschinenschlosser gemacht hat. Sehen Sie sich Harry an: er ist bei Muggeln aufgewachsen, aber er lebt komplett als Zauberer und plant seine Karriere als Auror. Seien wir mal ehrlich, kein Mensch mit einem Fünkchen Magie würde freiwillig als Muggel leben wollen, oder?"

„Und Sie?" fragte er. „Was werden Sie nach Ihrem Abschluss machen, Miss Granger?"

Hermine dachte eingehend darüber nach. „Ich bin zwar muggelstämmig, aber ich sehe mich irgendwie nicht in einem Muggelberuf, denke ich. Bevor ich meinen Brief von Hogwarts bekommen habe, war es mein Traum, Buchbinderin zu werden und wertvolle alte Bücher zu restaurieren. Aber jetzt… es hat sich alles verändert."

Sie nahm einen Schluck von ihrem eigenen Tee und stellte überrascht fest, dass sie im Begriff war, ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit ihrem Lehrer über ihre Zukunft zu führen. Was irgendwie wirklich gut war, denn seine anfängliche Angespanntheit war beinahe völlig verschwunden. Das lief besser als erwartet, dachte sie und beschloss einfach weiter zu reden.

„Es ist so… bis vor einem guten Jahr waren da noch meine Eltern, als feste Verbindung zur Muggelwelt. Außer ihnen habe ich keine Bekannten oder Freunde unter den Muggeln. Und sie sind inzwischen in Australien und leben dort ein neues Leben. Sie erinnern sich nicht mal mehr an mich. Ich weiß nicht, ob es jemals sicher genug wäre, um sie zurückzuholen und ihnen ihre Erinnerungen wiederzugeben. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sie das aufnehmen würden. Und ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob ich das Recht habe, sie noch einmal aus ihrem Leben herauszureißen. Oder ob ich sie überhaupt finden würde. Von daher denke ich, dass ich mein Leben auf die magische Welt ausrichten werde. Vielleicht bewerbe ich mich um einen Job im Ministerium, aber das ist noch nicht sicher."

„Oder in Hogwarts?" schlug Snape mit einem Schmunzeln vor. „Sie wären sicher eine ausgezeichnete Lehrerin."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Eher nicht. Ich meine, es würde mir bestimmt Spaß machen, aber nicht innerhalb der nächsten Dekade. Ich nehme nicht an, dass irgendwer im Kollegium schon an den Ruhestand denkt, dafür sind alle noch zu jung… wenn man bedenkt, dass unsere Lebenserwartung um einiges höher ist als die von Muggeln."

Aufmerksam hörte der Tränkemeister ihr zu und bemerkte daher kaum, dass sie ihre Hand leicht um seine legte, die die Tasse hielt, während sie ihm Tee nachgoss. „Ich glaube", redete sie weiter, „man kann nicht zu gleichen Teilen in beiden Welten leben. Und ein Zauberer wird fast zu hundert Prozent die magische Welt vorziehen. Die Schulzeit in Hogwarts ist die Zeit im Leben eines Jugendlichen, die sein Leben am meisten prägt. Und die ist nun mal magisch ausgerichtet. Es würde jedem schwer fallen, danach auf die Zauberei zu verzichten und bei den Muggeln zu leben, richtig?"

„Das ist eine Frage der Einstellung, nehme ich an." Snape stellte seine Tasse auf dem Tisch ab und lehnte sich bequem zurück. „Ich verbringe meine Sommerferien immer auf Muggelart."

„Sie? Aber Sie sind… so ziemlich der magischste Mensch, den ich kenne", sagte Hermine und sah erstaunt, dass ihr Gesprächspartner anfing zu grinsen. Das war nun eindeutig seltsam.

„Ich bin drei Viertel des Jahres an der Schule, das ist schon richtig", nickte er, „aber ich mache im Sommer keinen Gebrauch von meiner Magie, Miss Granger. Ich habe eine Scheckkarte, ich gehe einkaufen, ich koche mein Essen von Hand, ich sehe abends fern, ich habe ein Telefon, und wenn ich in meinen Büchern irgendetwas nicht finden kann, dann bemühe ich meinen Freund, das Internet."

Hermine konnte ihn nur mit offenem Mund anstarren. Snape? Im Internet? Das war eine total verrückte Vorstellung!

„Aber… wieso?" hakte sie verständnislos nach.

Ein langer Augenblick zog sich in Schweigen hin. „Es lehrt mich Demut", gestand er schließlich ernst. „Jemand mit einem Nebenjob wie dem, den ich hatte, kann schnell vergessen, was es heißt, ein Muggel zu sein oder von ihnen abzustammen. Man wird überheblich, bildet sich eine Menge auf seine magischen Fähigkeiten ein und fängt an, auf die nichtmagische Bevölkerung hinunter zu blicken wie auf Menschen zweiter Klasse. Aber das sind sie nicht. Sie meistern die alltäglichen Probleme des Lebens mit einem technischen Fortschritt und einer Innovation, die es in der magischen Gesellschaft nie gab. Und das ganz ohne die Tricks, zu denen uns unsere Zauberstäbe und unser magisches Erbe befähigen. Wenn Sie mich fragen, Miss Granger, dann sollten wir vor dem Erfindungsreichtum der Muggel in Ehrfurcht erstarren. Deshalb habe ich mir jedes Jahr diese zwei Monate Auszeit gegönnt. Es fällt einem schwer, diejenigen als minderwertige Jagdbeute zu sehen, die eigentlich besser dafür geeignet sind zu überleben – wenn man einen gewissen Zeitraum damit verbringt, so zu sein wie sie."

Nachdenklich nickte sie. „Ich denke, Sie haben Recht, Sir. Man sollte seine Wurzeln nicht völlig vergessen. Was ich auch nicht vorhabe. Ich habe zumindest meinen Führerschein gemacht." Mit einem Lächeln wandte sie sich ihm zu und legte sanft die Hand auf seine Schulter. „Sehen Sie, Sie machen das doch ganz gut. Unsere Übungsstunde ist gar nicht so schlimm, oder?"

Ein wenig verdattert sah er sie an und schien erst jetzt zu registrieren, dass er während ihrer Unterhaltung ganz unbewusst näher an sie herangerückt war. „Nein", gab er verlegen zu, „ich finde es… anregend."

„Oh, ich auch", versicherte ihm Hermine ernsthaft, „wenn ich versuchen würde, mit Harry oder Ron über solche Dinge zu reden, dann würden sie spätestens nach zwei Minuten anfangen über Quidditch zu diskutieren. Manchmal sind sie wirklich entsetzlich ignorant, und ich habe oft das Gefühl, mein Verstand würde einschlafen… obwohl, sie sind längst nicht mehr so schlimm wie in unseren ersten Jahren. Sie werden auch langsam erwachsen."

„Jedenfalls erwachsener, als ich es in ihrem Alter war", murmelte Snape ein wenig abwesend und versuchte relativ erfolglos ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. „Immerhin bleiben sie auf der richtigen Seite, oder?"

„Wissen Sie", sagte sie leise und drückte kurz seine Schulter, „mein Dad hat immer gesagt, junge Leute haben jedes Recht ihre eigenen Fehler zu machen – sie sollten nur fähig sein, aus ihnen zu lernen und es später besser zu machen."

„Ihr Vater scheint ein kluger Mann zu sein."

„Ja", lachte Hermine, „jetzt. Aber ich kenne Geschichten aus seiner Studienzeit, da würde sogar Harry vor Neid erblassen! – Jeder kluge Mann war irgendwann mal jung und dumm, Professor", setzte sie ruhig hinzu, „es wird niemand als weiser Mensch geboren. Und wenn ich bedenke, wie Sie Ihre Ferien verbringen und weshalb, dann kann ich nur sagen, Sie haben mehr als genug aus Ihren Fehlern gelernt. Okay?"

Als er nicht antwortete, legte sie behutsam den Arm um ihn wie bereits am vergangenen Abend. Dieses Mal sperrte er sich nicht dagegen, sondern ließ es zu, dass sie ihn sanft an sich zog. Er gähnte erneut verstohlen.

„Da ist jemand müde", stellte Hermine mit einem leisen Lächeln fest. „Sie sollten schlafen gehen, Sir."

„Es ist erst halb zehn", wandte er ein, „ich hatte eigentlich vor, noch ein wenig zu lesen." Er warf ihr einen schnellen Blick zu. „Würden Sie mir dabei Gesellschaft leisten?"

„Gern. Hier?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf und griff nach Tasse und Teekanne: „In meinem Arbeitszimmer, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben. Es wäre mir lieber, dort über meinem Buch einzuschlafen als hier."

Mit einem unterdrückten Schmunzeln langte Hermine nach dem Buch, in dem sie vorher gelesen hatte, und nach ihrer leeren Teetasse. Dann ging sie neben ihrem Lehrer her in sein kleines Reich, wo er erst der Gewohnheit folgend auf seinen Sessel zusteuerte, dann aber innehielt und sich mit fragendem Blick aufs Sofa setzte.

Ohne zu zögern, ließ sich Hermine neben ihm nieder, achtete allerdings auf einen angemessenen Abstand. Gespräche mochten als Ablenkung gut funktionieren, doch ein in seine Lektüre vertiefter Snape würde sie vermutlich im gleichen Sekundenbruchteil an die Decke hexen, in dem sie ihn ohne Vorankündigung berührte.

Zu guter Letzt war sie es, die erschrocken zusammenzuckte, als er nach einer guten halben Stunde leise fragte: „Warum tun Sie das, Miss Granger? Warum helfen Sie mir?"

Wieder einmal dachte sie ausgiebig über ihre Antwort nach. „Ich mochte das Gefühl nicht", erklärte sie schließlich ehrlich. „Dieses Gefühl, ganz allein zu sein, obwohl alle meine Freunde bei mir waren. Die Angst davor, berührt zu werden, obwohl ich genau wusste, dass sie mir nur nahe sein wollten. Diese Sehnsucht danach, mich in ihren Umarmungen vor der Welt und der Erinnerung an Bellatrix zu verstecken – und doch hat jede Berührung genau diese Erinnerung wieder lebendig werden lassen."

Sanft legte sie ihre Hand auf seine und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Ich weiß, wir beide haben vermutlich sehr unterschiedliche Erfahrungen gemacht, Professor. Aber die Angst ist die gleiche. Es ist, als würde ich in einen Spiegel sehen. Und ich möchte nicht, dass Sie ganz allein da durch müssen. Luna hat mir geholfen, und ich werde Ihnen helfen. Wir schaffen das schon."


	16. 16 Dunkle Offenbarung

_A/N: Von vielen längst erwartet und erhofft - und hier ist sie: die erste richtige Konfrontation zwischen Severus und Harry. Sorry für den kleinen Cliffhanger am Ende, aber der hat sich einfach richtig angefühlt... ein schönes Halloween euch allen! LG Mo _

* * *

**16. Dunkle Offenbarung.**

„Sir?"

Erschrocken fuhr Severus Snape hoch. Er hatte wohl das Klopfen nicht gehört und auch nicht bemerkt, dass jemand sein Arbeitszimmer betreten hatte. Mit einem resignierten Seufzen, das dem Vergleich mit seinem früheren genervten Ton nicht einmal annähernd standhalten konnte, legte er sein Buch zur Seite. „Wann werden Sie das endlich bleiben lassen, Potter?" fragte er und wandte sich Harry zu.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht stören", sagte dieser ein wenig verlegen; er war sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass er unaufgefordert Snapes Raum betreten hatte, als dieser auf sein Klopfen nicht reagiert hatte. „Ich wollte nur kurz mit Ihnen sprechen…"

„Ich rede nicht davon, dass Sie hier so hereinschneien", gab Snape mit ungeduldigem Stirnrunzeln zurück und wies mit einer halbwegs einladenden Handbewegung auf einen zweiten Sessel am Kamin, „ich bin nicht mehr Ihr Lehrer, Potter, und ich denke, wir sollten uns langsam auf eine andere Anrede einigen."

Harry ahnte dunkel, dass sich die Verblüffung deutlich auf seinem Gesicht widerspiegelte. Eigentlich hatte er wegen der Störung einen wesentlich ungnädigeren Empfang erwartet. „Oh, ach so. Naja, ich… das ist wohl eine alte Gewohnheit, nehm ich an. Also gut, was den Grund meines Besuchs angeht: zuerst wollte ich mich noch mal offiziell für Ihre Unterstützung in den vergangenen Jahren und in der Schlacht bedanken…"

„Sie müssen sich nicht bedanken, das war nun einmal mein Job. Lassen Sie´s einfach gut sein." Der schwarzhaarige Mann hielt seinen Blick hartnäckig auf den Einband des Buches gerichtet. Wollte er ihn nicht sehen lassen, ob ihn das Ganze ebenso bewegte wie seinen Besucher?

„Das war nicht nur ein Job", widersprach Harry resolut, „Sie hatten zweifellos Ihre eigenen Gründe, aber Sie waren ein treues Mitglied des Ordens. Und Sie haben verdammt viel dafür riskiert, dass wir am Ende gesiegt haben. Sie haben Ihr Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, und das nicht nur einmal, sondern jeden Tag, jahrelang. Niemandem ist ein simpler Job so viel wert."

Endlich sah Snape auf und blickte Harry direkt an. „Ich raube Ihnen Ihre strahlenden Illusionen nur ungern, Potter, aber Sie schätzen mich wie üblich falsch ein. Was auch immer Sie über mich zu wissen glauben – ich bin _kein_ netter Mensch. Haben Sie das verstanden, oder muss ich es Ihnen etwa schriftlich bestätigen?"

Die dunklen Augen begegneten ihm mit einer solchen Kälte, dass Harry die Worte beinahe glauben mochte. Doch eben nur beinahe. Er war fest entschlossen, sich nicht von dem Älteren wegstoßen zu lassen. Es wurde langsam Zeit, dass der Mann aufhörte, vor allem davonzulaufen.

Hermine hatte eindrucksvoll genug bewiesen, dass es möglich war, ihn zu erreichen, auch wenn sie keinem von ihnen verraten hatte, was sich danach zwischen ihr und Snape abgespielt hatte. Dass sie ihm jetzt abends nach dem Essen half, seine Angst vor Berührungen zu verringern, hatten sie von einer sehr ernst wirkenden Luna erfahren. Diese hatte ihnen auch angedroht, sie allesamt in Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler zu verwandeln, falls sie auch nur ein Wort darüber verloren.

„Ich denke doch, Sir", gab Harry ruhig zurück, „sonst wäre meine Mutter nicht mit Ihnen befreundet gewesen. Und Dumbledore hätte Sie sicher nicht überreden können, dem Orden zu helfen und auf mich aufzupassen. Außerdem ist niemand immer nur ein netter Mensch. Jeder hat seine kleine dunkle Seite, ich auch - sogar Albus Dumbledore hatte sie, auch wenn das kaum jemand geglaubt hätte. Lesen Sie Kimmkorn."

Snapes Augen wurden schmal, und sein Gesicht war wieder die undurchdringliche Maske aus Harrys Schulzeit. „Reden Sie keinen Blödsinn, Potter. Auch wenn ich von Ihnen nichts anderes gewohnt bin. Sie glauben, Sie wissen über mein Leben Bescheid, ja? Wie viel davon haben Sie gesehen? Zehn Minuten, fünfzehn? Eine halbe Stunde? Was wissen Sie über die übrigen Jahrzehnte? Sie haben ein paar Szenen beobachten können, und das waren noch die harmlosesten. Das Übrige können Sie sich wohl kaum vorstellen, und ich würde es auch niemandem antun wollen, sich das anzusehen. Also, woher bei allen Göttern nehmen Sie die beispiellose Arroganz, sich anzumaßen, Sie wüssten, wer ich bin?"

„Großer Gott, Professor", begann Harry in verteidigendem Tonfall, doch der schwarzhaarige Mann ließ ihn nicht weitersprechen: „Sie sind ein genauso hoffnungsloser Gutmensch wie Ihre Mutter – typisch Gryffindor. Immer der Ansicht, dass in jedem ein guter Kern steckt, und immer voller Gewissheit, jeden retten zu können. Ich verrate Ihnen etwas: das funktioniert nicht immer! Denken Sie an Ihre Mutter; sie war so unglaublich freundlich und offen und großmütig und verzeihend. Sogar in Ihrem Vater hat sie etwas Positives entdeckt – genug, um ihm seine rauen Späße auf Kosten anderer zu vergeben. Und ihn später zu heiraten. Glauben Sie, irgendjemand hätte es geschafft, sie so zu verärgern, dass sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte? Nun, ich _habe_ es geschafft."

Harry schüttelte hartnäckig den Kopf. Wollte dieser unglaublich starrköpfige Kerl denn wirklich nur das Schlechte in sich sehen? „Wenn Sie jemandem die Schuld für das alles geben wollen, warum dann nicht Ihrem Umfeld? Daheim, in Slytherin, in der Gesellschaft von solchen Typen? Du meine Güte, wenn es anders gelaufen wäre, wären _Sie_ jetzt vielleicht mein Vater!"

„Ich hatte immer die Möglichkeit, anders zu sein, Potter", gab Snape in endgültigem Ton zurück und überging den Teil mit dem Vater geflissentlich, „ich hätte mich nur an Lily halten müssen, oder Hilfe bei meinem Hauslehrer oder Dumbledore suchen können. Man hat immer die Wahl, und ich habe mich damals für den falschen Weg entschieden."

„Aber, Sir, Sie haben sich geändert", wandte Harry ärgerlich ein; er hatte nicht vor klein beizugeben, doch Snape schien genauso hartnäckig darauf fixiert zu sein, Harry vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. So langsam spürte er Wut auf den störrischen Mann in sich aufsteigen.

Als hätte dieser das genau gespürt, schenkte er ihm ein kaltes spöttisches Lächeln. „Und das macht alles andere ungeschehen, meinen Sie? Die Jahre, in denen ich dem Dunklen Lord und seinen Anhängern geholfen habe? Geholfen, Menschen zu verfolgen, zu foltern und zu töten, Potter – schütteln Sie nicht den Kopf, das ist eine Tatsache."

„Das haben Sie nicht", sagte Harry leise und mit gesenktem Blick, „das traue ich Ihnen nicht zu. Sie hätten so was nicht tun können."

„Gryffindor", knurrte Snape, als wäre es ein Schimpfwort, „glauben Sie nur nicht, ich wäre dazu nicht fähig gewesen. Ich habe kaum Zeit an der Front verbracht, das ist richtig. Aber ist es weniger schlimm in Ihren Augen, die Hilfsmittel für all das zur Verfügung zu stellen? Gifte, Tränke, extra für solche Gelegenheiten entwickelte Flüche? Und ich bitte Sie, nicht zu vergessen, dass der Dunkle Lord durch mich persönlich von der Prophezeiung erfahren hat, die Ihre Eltern schließlich das Leben kostete. Und Dumbledores Tod - alles halb so schlimm, was?"

Hilflos sah Harry ihn an. Der Mann verwendete die Geschehnisse gegen ihn, die er selbst ihm früher ständig zur Last gelegt hatte. Natürlich war das alles nicht plötzlich _halb so schlimm_, und Snape wusste das so gut wie er. Doch irgendwann musste es einmal genug sein, oder?

Er atmete tief durch und schluckte ein paarmal, bevor er zögernd begann: „Ich bin nicht so blauäugig anzunehmen, Sie hätten sich aus dem ganzen dunklen Geschäft raushalten können. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich nicht alles darüber wissen will, ganz ehrlich…"

„Raushalten können?" Snape war aufgesprungen und schaute Harry an, als sähe er ihn zum ersten Mal. „Raushalten _können_? Potter, Sie sind ein noch größerer Idiot als ich dachte. Bei Merlin, ich hätte mich raushalten können, und zwar von Anfang an. Ich _wollte_ mich nicht raushalten, kapieren Sie es endlich! In Ihrem Alter war ich überzeugter Todesser, kein kleiner Mitläufer oder Möchtegern. Himmel nochmal, meine Bewerbung bestand darin, dass ich meinem eigenen Vater nachts in einer finsteren Gasse aufgelauert und ihn zusammen mit ein paar Freunden gefoltert habe, Sie dummes Kind! Und er hat diese Begegnung nur überlebt, weil mir ein schneller Tod einfach zu gut für diesen erbärmlichen Muggelbastard schien. Also, tun Sie mir den Gefallen und lassen Sie mich mit Ihrem Gutmenschen-Gerede in Frieden!"

Harry blieb jedes weitere Wort im Hals stecken. Er konnte den ehemaligen Todesser nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarren. Eine Weile herrschte drückendes Schweigen im Raum.

„Nun?" fragte Snape schließlich zynisch. „Glauben Sie immer noch, Sie würden mich kennen? Denken Sie allen Ernstes, Sie könnten so einfach mit ein paar schönen Worten daher kommen, die alles, was ich in meinem Leben getan habe, entschuldigen? Vergessen Sie es. Wenn Sie das annehmen, sind Sie wirklich nicht mehr zu retten."

Er wandte sich ab und ging zum Fenster hinüber, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, jeder Zoll der großen schmalen Gestalt umgeben von einer dunklen Aura voller Kälte und Ablehnung.

Harry atmete ein paarmal tief durch, um das Gehörte zu verdauen. Dann aber wagte er es trotz allem, noch einmal das Wort an Severus Snape zu richten: „Sie haben Recht. Ich kenne Sie nicht einmal ansatzweise. Aber irgendwas muss meine Mum in Ihnen gesehen haben, was Sie selber nicht sehen konnten. Sonst hätte sie nicht so lange für Ihre Freundschaft gekämpft. Vielleicht sehen Sie es heute noch nicht, doch ich kann es sehen, wissen Sie? Gut, Sie waren einer von denen, da kann und will ich nichts beschönigen. Allerdings war dann doch etwas stärker als die Verlockung der Dunklen Macht von Voldemort, oder? Die Liebe zu meiner Mutter hat Sie auf einen ganz anderen Weg gebracht. Sie haben sich dem Orden angeschlossen, um meine Familie und mich zu schützen – für sie. Also hatte sie am Ende doch Recht, oder nicht?"

„Und wie viele gerettete Leben", gab Snape kalt zurück, ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen, „sind Ihrer Meinung nach ausreichend, um den Tod eines Unschuldigen aufzuwiegen? Hören Sie endlich auf, mich zu einem Helden machen zu wollen, Potter. Diese Rolle mag Ihnen liegen – mir nicht."

„McGonagall und ich hätten Sie also Ihrer Meinung nach einfach dort in der Heulenden Hütte liegen lassen sollen, wenn ich Sie richtig verstehe?" erkundigte sich Harry giftig. Er konnte keine Rücksicht mehr auf die passende Ausdrucksweise nehmen, wenn er bei diesem Gespräch etwas erreichen wollte. „Wenn Sie das wirklich erwartet haben, kennen Sie mich genauso wenig wie ich Sie. Wie Sie sagten: ich bin ein Gryffindor. Und anscheinend meiner Mutter sehr ähnlich. Ich hätte niemanden einfach so da liegen und sterben lassen. Niemanden, klar? Und schon gar nicht jemanden, der mir ohne Rücksicht auf sein eigenes Leben dabei geholfen hat, Voldemort zu erledigen. Wollen Sie mir das jetzt wirklich zum Vorwurf machen?"

„Zum Vorwurf machen?" Die Stimme des Mannes am Fenster war leise, doch sie klang klirrend kalt, eisig, wie mit Raureif überzogen, was die Situation für Harry wesentlich bedrohlicher machte, als hätte Snape ihn angeschrien. „Ich werde Ihnen das niemals verzeihen, Potter."


End file.
